Kenichi: Fist of Justice
by Hard-Swan
Summary: Tragedy strikes, and Kenichi is heartbroken. In his pain and anger he does something even the masters of Ryozanpaku won't expect. What will kenichi do, and how deep will he dive into the darkness? RxR i WILL update soon.
1. CH1 the letter

**i dont own kenichi, or i would have made the manga in english and be on the fifth season of the anime.**

Chapter one- the letter

Kenichi walks down a beaten, run down wooded path. He's angry, he's sad, but most importantly of all for the first time in about two years…he's all alone.

Four months earlier.

Kenichi trained diligently to join Sakaki on a trip to find Miu, he vowed to bring her back with his own two fists or die trying. It had only been a while ago that Silcardo Jenazad interrupted the fight between Shio Sakaki and Akira Hongo, knocking Kenichi out and kidnapping Miu to be his new disciple. Kenichi was striking the post with immense force when he sensed a powerful ki headed to the gates of Ryozanpaku.

The giant gates swung open and out stepped Hongo himself with a large white drape in his arms. He walked to the elder and set it down. The silent God Hand hung his head and pushed up his sunglasses before they slid off his nose. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get to her in time," he said. The elder walked over to the drape and moved a flap to reveal a familiar, lifeless face. Tears weld Kenichi's eye as he whispered her name, "Miu… no." Out of no were the masters felt his ki flare out of control. "MIU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He punched the post and broke it in two, kicked one of Akisame's throwing deities and smashed it to pieces, then rammed his fists into the ground until he bled.

Kenichi went absolutely mad, and the masters tried to restrain him, but he continued to thrash violently. Sakaki had to knock him out to subdue him. Truly, this was a side that none of them had ever seen, and it worried them.

The following weeks, when the elder went back out to find Jenazad himself, Kenichi trained harder than ever before. He begged the other masters to help him, but all of them, even Apachai, refused to do so. One month turned to two, then three, then four. Finally, he had enough; he walked into Akisame's work shop as he read a book on neuroscience. "Master Akisame, it's been four months. I want to train again! I'm not strong enough, I want to get stronger!"

"How strong?" Akisame replied.

"As strong as Sakaki, as strong as elder-"

"As strong as Jenazad?"

"…"

"Kenichi, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest because I know when you're lying. Do you want justice or vengeance?"

"I want to avenge Miu!"

"And you didn't answer my question. Your fists have reeked of bloodlust as of late and it worries us all. Until you find out the answer to that question none of us will train you in the least."

"That's not fair!"

"That was a unanimous decision."

Kenichi looked out the door and saw the other masters pretending not to look at them; Kenichi's fist was clenched as he turned to leave. He glared at Akisame over his shoulder. "I hate you all," he hissed as he walked off. The masters were visibly upset, but there was nothing they could do but wait.

The next day, Kenichi packed his backpack and headed out to school early, without saying a word to anyone. We went to the normal hangout of the Shinpaku Alliance and left a letter. He then went to Tanimoto's house in the hopes to find him before he goes off to school. As he got to the corner, he sees the prince himself. "Tanimoto." Natsu stopped in his tracks and curses under his breath. "Hey, Shirahama, sorry for your loss."

"Tanimoto, can I ask you something?"

Later that day.

Tanimoto gets to his chair and sees the Shinpaku Alliance gathered at his seat. Tanimoto curses under his breath again. Niijima approaches him. "Tanimoto, did you know about this?" he hands Natsu the letter. Tanimoto skims it and nods.

Meanwhile at Ryozanpaku, Akisame enters Kenichi's room to wake him for school only to find a letter on his bed.

"_Dear Masters,_

_ If you are reading this that means you found it in the trash or on my bed. If it's the former, then I lost my nerve; if it's the latter, then it's already too late to stop me. I miss Miu more than I can bear; I had always hoped that as long as I had all of you, we would be safe from all harm and live happily ever after, but that just doesn't seem to be the case. However brief it was knowing you all, know that I will always have my masters in my heart. Don't try to find me, tell my family that I ran away to find the man that destroyed my life._

_ Sincerely sorry,_

_ Your number one disciple._

"Oh no!" said Akisame, as he fear for his disciples life, Akisame ran to the door. "Emergency meeting! Kenichi has gone after Jenazad!"

Akisame Koetsuji, Sakaki Shio, Kensei Ma, Shigure Kosaka, and Apachai Hopachai all gathered around. "That little idiot, he's gonna get himself killed!" shouted Sakaki. "What would be the best course of action?" asked Kensei. "We split up and talk to his friends. Sakaki will check the roads, Apachai will check his house. I'll check with his friends, and Shigure can check with the kids from Yomi. He just might turn to a killing fist master, so I'll start headed to the Yamigata Mountains to see if he might have gone there afterward. Kensei, you go talk to Tanimoto first to see if he knows anything, and then go check with Hakubi just to cover our bases," strategized Akisame. "Sounds like a good plan, Akisame," said Kensei. "Okay, Ryozanpaku, split up!" shouted Akisame, and they all go their separate ways.

Kensei reaches Tanimoto just as he stepped out, "Can I have a second of your time youngster?" asked Kensei ma, "master ma. I was just headed over to Ryozanpaku. Kenichi ran away."

"yes, he left us a letter. All of us are worried about him. Akisame even thinks he might turn to the killing fist."

"that's not far off."

"what?"

"he left a letter for the shinpaku alliance, saying he's running away to find Jenazad. Before school, he paid me a visit. He asked me if I knew if the sage fist was at Yamigata."

"to that damned Ogata? I have to call the rest of the masters. Thank you for your help."

"it's the least I can do after that last time, I wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't for when he walked away. I reached for him and his ki flared up, I've never got that sensation from him before, not even when we fought after his sister got kidnapped."

Ma looked at Tanimoto's eyes and saw the look of worry all over him, "it scared me."

Hours later, all the master's made way for the yamigata mountains at breakneck speed. Suddenly Akisame stopped. "this is no good, we've been searching for hours and still haven't found him." He pulled out his phone and called Sakaki. "anything on your end?" asked Akisame.

"nah, I just got off the phone with ma and Shigure. Every car, bus and train for miles seems to be a dead end."

"even if he had had a few hours on us, we should have found him by now. Something's not right."

"where else could he have gone? All the yomi brats didn't know squat."

"hmm, why would someone who doesn't want to be found tell his friends not to go look for him? Something like that would be implied, maybe there's a clue in the letter he left us."

"Ogata is the only killing fist he knows where to find, he must-"

"oh no!"

"what? You don't think he went to the kuremisago village do you?"

"that disciple is more clever then we gave him credit for if he did. He spoon fed his friends misleading information so we could go the opposite way, maybe that's what he meant by 'it's already too late to stop me.'"

"that damned kid."

"do you think he'll be alright?"

"Akira Hongo is sorrowful for what happened to Miu, he might bring him back. On the other hand he could just as easily kill him to stop the dispute between YAMI and Ryozanpaku."

"stay strong, our disciple."

Now

Kenichi reached the restrictive fence around the village, he attempts to climb it when a dark shadow comes up behind him. "what are you doing here?" he said, kenichi turns around to find Akira Hongo himself. The long haired karate master and his two disciples Seta and Hayami corner kenichi against the fence. "why have you come?" kenichi could feel his body tremble, but he came for a reason. "my masters have refused to train me any longer, they say my fists reek of bloodlust. The only woman I ever loved is dead, I have nothing." He falls to his knees, "nothing but my hatred for the demon fist god!" his two disciples let down their guard as kenichi bows to Akira. "I have run away from Ryozanpaku to take revenge for Miu, please take me as a disciple!"


	2. CH2 sorrow and rage

**note from writer**

**i have to say the reviews made me happy, i've been working like a madman trying to get the next chapters up and ready. i'm having someone edit the third chapter and i'm writing another on top of that. reading some other fanfic's and i found this idea isn't original, "road to masterhood", "kenichi: yami's disciple" and "kenichi: east and west" all have similer stories, and that last one has a part that i had put in chapter four! i decided to keep it in because it's just a bad ass moment and i got the idea from dragon ball so i feel like i ripped off akira toriyama not king kubar. please enjoy, also read the stories i mentioned. good stuff.**

**i do not own kenichi, i wish i did though.**

* * *

Chapter two- sorrow and rage

Akira Hongo and his two disciples stand before a bowed Kenichi. Seta and Hayami put their guard back up as Akira puts his hand on his chin. The tanned Hayami shakes with rage, eager to attack. "I will not take you as a disciple, but I will take you." He then knocks him unconscious with a chop to the neck and flings him over his shoulder. "Master Hongo, where are you taking him?" asks Seta. "To the manner in Okinawa." He responds as they calmly walk to the car they arrived in. "Why don't we just kill him?" says Hayami, clenching his fist. "Because Ryozanpaku already lost one disciple, I don't want any more disciples to die. Besides that I'd like to know what the One Shadow has to say."

Kenichi awoke in a plane hundreds of feet in the air, "What? A plane? How did I get here?" he asked no one in particular. "We carried you here, dumbass." Said Hayami, legs crossed and bandaging his hand. "Your much heavier then you look. By the way, how's your face?"

Kenichi touched his face and saw it was sore and puffy, "Ouch, how did this happen?" he asked. "Well Hayami punched you in the face after we got on board, and when he went for another Master Hongo slapped his hand. You should be fine he only got one clean shot in." said Seta. "Is that why your bandaging your hand?" asked Kenichi. "Talk to me again and I'll kill you!" Hayami huffed, staring Kenichi down. Kenichi grew scared and anxious. "Where are we going?" he asked, again to no one in particular. "what the hell did I just say?" barked Hayami, launching a punch at Kenichi's head. "Hayami!" shouted Seta, "Master Hongo said if you touch him again he'll take your hand, it's not worth it!" Hayami clenched his tan fist and stormed off to the restroom. "Sorry about Hayami, he still hates you because of what happened to master Sho."

"I didn't kill him."

"I know. Someone like you couldn't kill someone for no reason. He just blames you for it, he and Master Sho where very close. Almost like brothers."

"Where are we going?"

"Okinawa, Master Hongo has a manner there. We're keeping you there until they decide what to do with you."

"What to do with me?"

"Well you're the first disciple of Ryozanpaku, we couldn't just leave you there. And as much as some of us want we can't just double team you and finish you off. Plus there's the fact that you turned yourself in to Master Hongo so killing someone who surrenders doesn't have much honor."

"I didn't think YAMI had honor."

"Some don't, Master Hongo does. Even Hayami and I have a code to follow as we fight."

"So am I going to be Hongo's disciple?"

"Maybe not, like I said we have to hear back from the One Shadow."

After a long plane ride they arrive to Okinawa, at Akira Hongo's huge manner. The yard was fresh and green with topiaries and fountains, and the house was adorned with brick and gargoyles. Akira led the way as they passed the threshold; Kenichi saw the luxurious interior with marble Greek-styled statues and oil paintings on the walls. Hayami pushed Kenichi aside with his shoulder as he passed him by, "the kitchens to the left, the bathrooms up stairs, the TV is up ahead and that's the house." He said as he went up stairs. "Seta," said Kenichi, trying not to be overwhelmed by the difference in this and Ryozanpaku. "Where is the training equipment?"

Kenichi and Seta went to an enormous training center on the property, complete with anything that would be needed by any class of martial-artist to train with. "Let's get started." He announced as he made his way in. "Hey, don't you want to wait until you find out if you'll live long enough to need to train? This might be your last week on earth, don't you want to enjoy it?" asked seta. "Last two months." Announced the ominous voice he called Master. They turned and saw Akira standing behind them. "I just got off the phone with the One Shadow, in two months we will go to his mountain compound and your fate will be decided by the One Shadow Nine Fists."

"Two months, why so long?"

"Sometimes the Masters of YAMI are preoccupied with other things, it's inconvenient to do things this way but it's the only way to get them all in one room, well most of them."

Seta turns to Kenichi, "See, why not put off training?" he asks. "Because," says Kenichi, "every moment I don't get stronger is a moment farther away from beating him!" his ki flairs up and Seta instinctively steps back. _**What killing intent! He didn't send out any before, even when Hayami was rude to him. But now he's saturated in it.**_

"Very well," says the God Hand, "you can train with Seta and Hayami for now, if you slow down their progress then you will be training alone, understood?"

"Yes." answers Kenichi as his ki subsides.

Hayami walks in behind Hongo, "I think it'd be better if he didn't, me and Seta do full contact sparring, he'd only get hurt or in the way. And you made it very clear that if we kill him we'd get in trouble."

"Training and killing are separate things, now are you going to spar or complain?" stated Hongo.

Hayami get's in a fighting pose and positions himself to square off with Kenichi. Kenichi turns to Akira, "Is it okay to fight both of them at once?" he asks. Seta and Hayami have a look of shock on their faces, Hongo remains poised and stoic, "That's fine." He says, "Attack!"

With that Seta and Hayami pounce in unison. Hayami unleashing a barrage of kicks and Seta a similar assault of punches and palm strikes, Kenichi instinctively activates his Seikuken and narrowly escapes unscathed. He then unleashes his Ryuusei Seikuken and keeps them both in front of him. Hayami attempts to leap over Kenichi, however he grabs his leg and tosses him at Seta then delivering a spinning back roundhouse kick to Hayami's abdomen. Kenichi turns to face Akira only to get tripped by Hayami. Kenichi falls to the ground and Hayami and Seta begin to stomp on him. Before long, the God Hand steps in. "That's enough." Seta and Hayami both stop. "If you hadn't stopped to get my approval you wouldn't have let your guard down. I'm sure you won't make that mistake again. Your wounds are superficial at best, go get cleaned up and take an ice bath, then come back and resume."

"Yes sensei." Answers Kenichi as he gets up and walks out, Seta soon after.

Moments later, Kenichi is in his shorts climbing a set of steps next to a barrel full of ice water.

"Thank you for helping me Seta."

"You didn't know where the ice bath was, someone had to show you. Besides I've got to hold you down when you find out how cold it is."

"Why have you been so patient with me and not Hayami?"

"In you go."

Seta pushes Kenichi into the freezing cold water, "AAAAAAAHHH!" shrieked Kenichi as he tries to jump out, but Seta as he said he would, prevents him. "Told you" he responded.

"W-w-w-well?"

"I know if Master Sho took a bullet for her it's for a reason."

Kenichi stayed silent, "I had just defeated him and Miu gave me a huge hug for living through it when a guard came around and aimed at me. Miu saw him and shielded me with her body, and when Sho saw this he shielded her with his. As he lay in Miu's arms dying he lifted his fist and told me, 'I can no longer protect Miu, you have to do it in my place.' Those were his last words, and I let down a dying man. Before that I thought Sho was a monster but his last selfless act showed me just what kind of man he was, a man of honor and fortitude, who would lay down his life for the people he loved."

"That was the kind of man he was," said a voice by the door, "all that and more." It was Hayami, tears in his eyes and fists clenched. "You didn't know the man, I did! He was kind and caring, one of my only friends in the world. And because of you he died for nothing!" he exclaimed, trembling with sorrow and rage. "If it where up to me, I would have taken those shots. I know I failed him, that's why I want to get stronger to make it up to him." Says Kenichi as he gets up out of the ice bath, "I know I'm not Sho, but if you give me a chance I can be your friend." Hayami looks into Kenichi's eyes and see's a glimmer of something that he couldn't explain, but for some reason it reminded him of Master Sho. He immediately turned and walked back out the door.

"It's about time we head back, your only supposed to be in the bath for a short time anyhow." Says Seta guiding Kenichi down the steps, "You did really good against the two of us, Master Hongo will probably have you wear weights to make it harder." He adds.

"Burrr, that conversation was so intense that I forgot all about the cold until now, do you have a towel?"

"Sorry, I forgot to bring one."

Just then a towel gets thrown into Kenichi's face, when he looks where it came from he see's Hayami. "Hmm, Master Hongo wouldn't want you to die of cold. If you guys want to continue training then hurry up, or the Master will punish us." He said with a stern expression. Kenichi dried himself off and got ready to put on his clothes when Akira Hongo stepped into the locker, all three of them stop dead in their tracks. "Don't put on your gi, as long as you're here you are a guest in my care." He hands him a red gi that he had on a top shelf, "Here put this on." Kenichi did as he was told and put it on.

"It's a loose fit, thank you."

"…" Akira Hongo walked away without saying a word. Hayami and Seta both breathe a sigh of relief as they do Seta and Kenichi look at Hayami in surprise. When he realizes he sighed as well the tanned fighter walked out in embarrassment. "Don't mind him, he's started to take a shine to you. Also Master Hongo is an incredibly silent man so don't take it as rudeness."

"Why do you guys have a spar gi?"

"This gi is one of Hayami's spare one's, he doesn't like the color because he says it makes him look darker."

"Okay, let's get back to train."


	3. CH 3 in the shadow of a shadow

**Note from writer**

**Here is chapter three, it's short with no action but it drives the story forward. Chapter four needs some revisions but it will be out in less than six days and I'm trying to update weekly. As the subscriptions and story alerts begin to fill my mail box I just want to burst out the computer and give you guys a *******! Oops, the story is rated T, my bad. You'll have to take my thanks instead, it's not much but I love you guys anyways. Keep the reviews coming, recommendations too. Please read and enjoy. Also my editor said the text can be confusing so here is a legend.**

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

**I do not own Kenichi the mightiest disciple, someone else does.**

Chapter Three- In The Shadow of a Shadow

After two months of training and waiting, Kenichi's fate was soon to be decided. A hood was placed over his head as he was taken to the one shadows compound in an unknown location in Japan. After a ride in a helicopter, a boat, and a car, the hood was taken off and he was placed inside the Yomi quarters, where a well-built boy who donned an eye patch and the mistress of Lucha sat.

"Oh my goodness, I don't believe it!" exclaimed Rachel as she approached the karate trio. "What the hell is he doing here with you guys?" she asked, fiddling with her Lucha attire. The boy with the eye patch stood and walked over to Kenichi.

"Aren't we trying to kill you or something?" he asked. Kenichi grew tense as he mentally prepared to be attacked.

"Haha, I'm only teasing you, the One Shadow told me all about it." The boy extended his hand, "I'm Kajima, and I'm the leader of Yomi." Kenichi shook his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Kenichi."

Rachel cut in between the two. "You're standing out more than me, and I can't have that! Why are you here?" she demanded. "He turned himself over to the God Hand. His fate will be decided by the One Shadow Nine Fists." Said Kajima as he sat back down at a table, "Have a seat, play some games. These might be your last moments alive, you should enjoy yourself."

"Actually," said Kenichi removing his coat to reveal his red gi beneath, "is there anywhere we can train?"

"Your last moments on earth and you want to train? Why not have some fun?" asked a reclined, out-stretched Kajima. Kenichi looked back at Kajima. "I'll have fun in heaven with Miu, but for now, as long as I draw breath, I'll train," he announced. Seta, Hayami and Kenichi left to go and train. _**This boy has a strong heart, and he's motivated by revenge,**_Kajima mused to himself._** He's definitely not faking his emotions to infiltrate us. I wonder… just how strong he really is?**_

Time went on, and all the One Shadow Nine Fists available met in the meeting hall in the compound. "We will now begin, as three members are missing we will follow the guidelines we agreed upon when we joined; all absentee members will forfeit their votes to the majority vote," proclaimed Rahman, the Fist of Brahman. "The God Hand has the floor."

Akira Hongo stepped forward in the circle with six other masters around him. "First order of business," he said. "About seven months ago, the Demon Fist God broke two cardinal rules of the One Shadow Nine Fists. First, he interrupts my duel with Shio Sakaki of Ryozanpaku to kidnap their disciple Miu Furinji. Second, he engaged me in battle. This kind of aggression cannot be tolerated."

"I agree," announced Agaard, "If it had been my fight with Apachai, I would not let such lack of respect stand, either." he continued, a smile on his face as usual.

"If what Hongo says is true, what is to be done?" asked Mikumo Kushinada.

"He must die at my hand, that is the punishment." stated Akira.

"Jenazad has always been a wild card, which is one of the reasons we let the likes of him join," said the One Shadow. "If we are to kill Jenazad we must put 'The Eternal Sunset' on hold."

"What?" exclaimed the usually calm Mikumo. "In order for 'The Eternal Sunset' to go as planned, YAMI's power must be absolute and unopposed by anyone! Our conflict with Ryozanpaku is now a nonissue, but as long as we have a betrayal in our midst, especially one as high as the Nine Shadow Fist is intolerable! He must be dealt with before, not after, our plans go under way. All in favor?"

The One Shadow, Sougetsu Ma, Akira Hongo, Agaard Jum Sai, and Ogata Isshinsai all raised their hands. "And with the absentee votes going to majority, the motion is carried," he finished.

"How funny, Silcardo isn't even here to defend himself and he ends up voting for his own death." laughed Ogata.

"Now for the next order of business, what is this you say about Ryozanpaku is a nonissue?" asked Mikumo.

"I can answer that," offered Akira. "Ryozanpaku's other disciple, Kenichi Shirahama, has abandoned Ryozanpaku and has requested to be my disciple." An air of shock filled the hall. "Well, I'm a bit hurt; I was the first to offer him a spot as my disciple," added Ogata.

"The question is, what is to be his fate?" continued the God Hand.

"Obviously, we should kill him. Have him fight our disciples until he dies." said Mikumo coldly.

"That would be a waist," said Agaard. "He is a fine disciple with the heart of a lion."

"He is also an enemy! He should be disposed of to set an example!" said the Bewitching Fist.

"What example does that send? That we show no amnesty for those who choose the killing fist or that we kill untalented fighters for amusement?" asked Rahman.

"I don't know how untalented he could be if he beat all of your disciples. If he should fight mine, he will surely meet his end," responded Mikumo, suddenly the room filled with killing intent.

"Would you look at that," laughed Ogata again, "she struck a nerve with some of you."

"Let's be honest. Of all the masters here, only half have seen him fight. Ogata, you were the first to see him in combat. What say you?" says the One Shadow.

"When I first met him, I was in the mountains doing secluded training. He told me the first fight with my disciple was one sided, then I saw the second fight a short time later and they were equally matched. I wanted to take him as a disciple on the spot, but the masters of Ryozanpaku stopped me from intervening."

"What about you, Agaard?" asked the One Shadow.

"I saw him fight my disciple at the same time I fought Apachai. He fought with all his heart to avenge his martial art. I was very impressed with how, even though his muay thai was not as polished as Kokin's, he gave it his all and unleashed greater attack power then any disciple level fighter I had ever seen."

"Lastly, we have Akira Hongo. You've spent the most time with him. Your thoughts?" asked the One Shadow.

"Since he came into my care two months ago, the boy has trained tirelessly in order to exact revenge."

"That is asinine! Half the people in this room can't handle Jenazad!" stated Mikumo.

"True, but nevertheless, he continues to train. I sometimes have to tell him to sleep and eat in order to get him to stop. I cannot take him as a disciple because it would distract me from my other two. So I am at a loss as to what to do with him."

"Hmm..." the One Shadow hummed. "I guess you all feel the same?"

"Well," intrudes Ogata, "I would gladly take him as a disciple. A resilient no talent would make an excellent test subject."

Hongo pointed at Ogata and declared, "I'd sooner kill him then let you have him."

"Does that mean you want him?"

"No, it means he's too valuable to just use and throw away like trash."

"How about," suggested the One Shadow, "you all take him as a communal disciple? He has the ability to take harsh training from multiple masters, it won't hinder our respective disciple training, and it would serve as a good symbol. The strongest disciple has chosen us and we will get him to master hood, all in favor?"

The One Shadow, Hongo, Ogata, and Agaard all raise their hands, "And with the absentee votes going to the majority, the motion passes. He shall be granted his life provided he continues training under the One Shadow Nine Fists, should he run away from his new responsibilities he will be killed. On the other hand should I find out that one of you killed him intentionally, that will be viewed as killing the disciple of another Shadow Fist and your own disciple will be killed and maybe even you." The Bewitching Fist has a look of disapproval, "Well if I'm going to be stuck with a useless disciple I may as well see what he can do with my own eyes." She says. The One Shadow rises from his seat, "By all means, let's join the children." He says.

The members of Yomi talk idly to one another when the masters enter the room, the One Shadow from behind the others speaks, "Kajima, where is the boy?"

"He went with Seta and Hayami to the ring for some sparring master." He answered.

"All of you, come with us." Demanded the One Shadow.


	4. CH 4 what they think

**Note from writer**

**If you're reading this it means that I decided to release chapters three and four together. They go into one another and I didn't want chapter three to be that much longer then chapter four, which blew up in my face because chapter four is kind of long. In addition to that I kind of lost my mind and wrote a few chapters ahead, you know how it is when you're on a roll and you just can't stop. Well anyways, enjoy chapter four. BTW 13darknessandlight, how do you get a story to over 40 chapters? Where do you find the energy woman?**

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

**I do not own Kenichi, other lucky people do**

Chapter four- what they think

As they all entered the training ring, they saw Kenichi sparring with both Seta and Hayami. He easily was able to dodge and block their attacks and lightly connected with his own. "They do this for at least four hours a day. Seta and Hayami are much stronger than they used to be," explained Hongo.

"Hmm, he really is better than I thought he was," admitted Rahman. "All of you!" shouted God Hand. "Stop!"

With that, the three stopped at once. Hayami and Seta shared a look of worry, as neither knew what to expect. "Congratulations, Kenichi, you have been granted your life," said Ogata.

"But," interjected Hongo, "before we proceed, we want to test your abilities."

Kenichi swallowed a lump in his throat. "Test them how?"

"With a match of full contact sparring," said the One Shadow, again from the back of the rest. "With Tirawit Kokin," he concluded. Kenichi's eyes darted to Kokin, who couldn't help but let out a smile. "And Kajima Satomi," One Shadow finished. The other masters looked back in shock at the shadow in the doorway.

"I thought you said you didn't want to kill him," said Ogata.

Kajima and Kokin were ready to attack, so Kenichi put his hands in a T-shape. "Time out," he said. Kokin was taken aback by his response. "Hongo sensei, can I take them off?" he asked. All eyes landed on the God Hand.

"You won't win otherwise," he said. Kenichi took off his gi top and reveals a vest and arm plates that almost looked like chainmail made of gold. He unlatched the arm plates and they landed with a loud thud, then unlatched something else bellow, and a pair of leg plates fell from the bottom of his pant legs. He removed the vest and that made the loudest thud of all.

"Since arriving, he insisted on training with weights attached to him and says that training isn't training unless he trains until his soul wears down. The arm plates are 40 kilos each, the leg plates are 60, and the vest is 100," said the fearsome God Hand.

"So he always trains with 300 kilos of added weight?" asked Mikumo. Hongo nodded in agreement and the masters gazed with expectation.

Kenichi tied his gi back up and went into a fighting stance. Kokin got behind him and Kajima charged from the front. Kenichi turned on his Ryuusei Seikuken, looking Kajima in the eye. After it was activated, he dodged both men seemingly without effort.

The One Shadow mused, _**I see what he's doing. He's distinguished the stronger of the two and decided to read **_**his**_** movements. He's so used to fighting multiple foes that he knows one person will not attack at the same place as the other so as not to trip over each other. What a strong heart that boy has.**_

"Well," said Kokin, finishing his analysis.

"Is this the result of your training?" asked Kokin. "They told me that the Furinji girl was killed by the Demon Fist God… and you were helpless to stop it."

Kenichi froze and his ki flared up. Kokin and Kajima stepped back from him, surprised. Suddenly, Kenichi stepped back and hit Kokin with an elbow.

"MUBYOSHI!" he shouted, sending Kokin flying back. _**So fast? I didn't even have I second to react**_, thought Kokin. Kenichi turned to Kajima, who instinctively put up his guard. "KOURUI NUKI!" Kenichi shouted, kicking Kajima with all his might, breaking his defenses and sending him through the air.

Akira Hongo stepped in and confirmed, "That's enough!" He grabbed Kenichi by the shoulders while the masters of the One Shadow Nine Fists stood there, clearly stunned.

"Well, Mikumo, you are the most vocal to oppose having him as a disciple. Any thoughts?" asked the Fist of Brahman.

"While he has no talent, I think I see what both Ogata and Akira see in him. He is an interesting little man," Mikumo said.

_**To be able to defeat those two with only one attack each, and that ki he showed before he attacked. That youngster certainly does remind me of **__**him**_**…**

"So, who shall take him first?" asked Rahman, looking back at the shadowy figure at the door. "I think we'll let the God Hand have him for one more month, then we'll have everyone take him one month at a time," answered the One Shadow.

Yomi and the One Shadow Nine Fists all went their separate ways; Kenichi was hooded once again and taken back to Hongo's manner as well.

After an evening of more harsh training, Kenichi decided to take a rest. "Another day of training. I'm glad I was given my life, but maybe I'm throwing it away with this," he muttered He spotted a ladder leading to the roof of the training center. Kenichi then shimmied up and saw a beautiful view of the manner bathed in the moonlight, then looked up to see a full moon. _**This reminds me of that time**_, he thought.

_**She's here,**__ he thinks, climbing to the roof of the dojo. "Ah, Kenichi," Miu said with a smile._

"_The moon looks much prettier than usual," he responded trying not to be too obvious, building the courage he so desperately needed to tell her. "Now that I think about it… every time we've had important things to talk about, we've done it here."_

"_Yes."_

"_Miu?"_

"…"

"_Actually, there's a feeling inside of me I want to express in words, but… I want to keep those words until I'm able to protect you. Now all I can say is that I have that feeling inside of me. Do you think makes me a coward?"_

Back in the present, Kenichi was once again alone on Hongo's roof. _**I am a coward! Why couldn't I have just told her how I felt? Why couldn't I say the words when I had the chance?**_

"I love you Miu," he whispered, tears streaming from his eyes.

_**Jenazad, I'll never forgive you for taking her from me! I swear on my life, I'll make you pay for killing her.**_ Kenichi clenched his fist until it bled, his ki flared up, his rage consuming him.

From the main house, Akira Hongo and the Sage Fist looked on, watching the young disciple from afar.

"Well, he's all fired up." said Ogata.

"He's thinking of her again," answered God Hand.

"I'm quite hurt. Why did he go to you as a master instead of me?"

"I was closer and a less likely candidate by Ryozanpaku's point of view."

"I do wish my turn was sooner than two months from now. I have so much I want to teach him."

"Well, you'll have your chance. Until then, you have to wait after Agaard's turn."

"I don't know about that. I could always take him by force."

Akira Hongo's ki raged out, making Ogata and even Kenichi step back. "I dare you to try, Sage Fist! We both know who would come out on top! I don't take threats lightly, so you have officially overstayed your welcome! Leave now or I will kill you!" shouted the God Hand, his voice chilling.

"Oh my, not a sense of humor in sight," joked Ogata. "Your serious nature will be your end one day."

"And your lack of respect will be yours!" countered Akira. Before Hongo said another word, the Sage Fist disappeared into the night. Akira looked back at Kenichi, who was staring in his direction. _**What a ki!**_ Kenichi thought._** It reminds me of that time with Sakaki. I will have to get to that level in order to stand a chance.**_

The next day, Kenichi was asleep in the training center, leaned against the striking post. "I told you he'd be here again. How bothersome," said Hayami to Seta, with a bucket of water in hand.

He splashed Kenichi, who immediately awoke.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Kenichi, falling back from the post and saw Hayami and Seta with bothered looks on their faces.

"Kenichi, it's that time again," said Seta.

"Has a month already passed?" Kenichi asked.

"Get dressed, it's time to pay our respects," said Hayami. The three disciples went by boat, then by car to the Kuremisago village, where Akira Hongo was already paying his respects to his fallen disciple.

"It's hard to believe that Hongo sensei has such a sentimental nature," said Kenichi.

"Master Sho was more than a disciple; he was like a son to Master Hongo. When he heard the news of Master Sho's death, he marched into the compound of the One Shadow and tried to attack the Laughing Steel Fist in full view of the One Shadow Nine Fists," answered Hayami. They stayed, watching at the setting sun fall over the village.

"I got word this morning from Ogata," Hongo said, addressing Kenichi. "You are to report to the Yomi headquarters by your town tomorrow morning."

Kenichi felt confused. "Yomi? I thought I was already a part of Yomi or something." Akira said nothing as they all went into the car back to a waiting hotel.

The following morning, Kenichi had a car waiting for him outside. He was driven to an abandoned shrine near the edge of town. He walked inside to the alter and saw Kajima sitting lazily in a pew.

"Hey Kenichi!" he greeted, shaking his hand.

"Hello Kajima, can I-" Kenichi was cut off by Kajima.

"You thought your business with YAMI was done so you want to know why you had to come," interrupted Kajima. _**He can read my mind! How scary! **_thought Kenichi.

"I'm not reading your mind," said Kajima.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Kenichi.

"Calm down," laughed Kajima. "I am an expert strategist, so I can often guess what a person's next move, action or even the words they'll say or think on some occasion. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Yomi business."

"I thought that was settled."

"Your business with YAMI was, your business with Yomi isn't. We need to talk about the Shinpaku Alliance."

Kenichi's heart dropped. _**The Shinpaku Alliance!**_he thought. _**I forgot they had been in the sights of Yomi for quite some time. I've been so obsessed with vengeance, I forgot my friends! How can I protect them?**_

"What about them?" he asked, trying not to let his worry show.

"Well, they have opposed us, but that was mostly just you. Now that you're a member of YAMI something has to be done about them," explained Kajima, a cold expression on his face.

"No, n-nothing has to be done!"

"Oh, and why not?"

"I-I'm the shock troop commander of the Shinpaku Alliance! They are to be considered my subordinates!"

"Isn't Hermit in the Shinpaku Alliance as well? He's on the website, I think."

"Yes… well, no. We mostly hang around him to annoy him. He is one to live up to his name after all."

"Haha, that's true. Well, you'll have to tell them they are a part of Yomi now. If ever there was a time for them to jump ship, that would be now. Hermit will go with you, this will help solidify things."

From behind the alter, Hermit stepped out, then looked up at Kenichi and away. They walked out of the shrine and start making their way to school. "Well, I guess you got what you were looking for, Shirahama," said Hermit, walking ahead of Kenichi.

"What do you mean?" Kenichi responded.

"You wanted into YAMI so you could exact your vengeance. Now you ended the fighting between Ryozanpaku and YAMI, the Shinpaku Alliance and Yomi, and you have some of the most powerful masters in the world training you. What more could you ask for?"

"Miu."

"Shut up, you dumbass!"

"Tanimoto?"

"Do you have any idea what you signed up for? These guys are killers, not your hugging, kissing, I-have-a-problem-let-me-tell-someone masters! Their first answer for everything is to kill! You're such a damn disappointment!"

"What was I supposed to do? Miu is dead! My masters don't want to train me! My friends will give me emotional support, but that's not going to do anything about Jenazad! I needed to do something and this was the only way I saw how to do it! If there was another way, I would have searched high and low for it, but there wasn't. I even asked the elder if I could go with him to look for Jenazad when Miu had just been abducted, but he said I would only slow him down."

"What about your sister?"

"…"

"Honoka cried her eyes out in _my_ house for a month straight when they told her at the dojo, and they only told her that you ran away, not that you were looking for vengeance. You're a selfish idiot and your nothing like the man who beat me! If it wasn't against the rules, I'd kill you!"

Tanimoto pushed Kenichi to the ground and glared at him, then stormed off ahead of Kenichi. Even though Kenichi could win in a fight against him, he was always reluctant to fight someone he considered a friend. When Kenichi got to the classroom, Tanimoto was already in his seat. Everyone else turned immediately to Kenichi. Matsui the flag bearer was the first to spot him.

"Commander!" he exclaimed, running to and hugging Kenichi in an uncomfortably close way. "I knew you'd come back to us!" he proclaimed, crying crocodile tears of joy. Ukita grabbed him by the collar and flung him over his shoulder.

"Let go of him, dumbass!" he said as Matsui crashed into a desk. Takeda walked over with his trademark wink and smile. "Yo, Kenichi, I'm glad to see you're still with us! We heard you went over to YAMI," he said.

The happy feeling Kenichi had from being surrounded by his friends washed away after he remembered what he went there to do. "It's true," he responded.

Suddenly, everyone's face went flat, and Takeda had a look of utter disbelief. "If that's some kind of joke, then that's not funny!" Takeda said.

"I joined YAMI to train and fight Jenazad."

Takeda grabbed Kenichi by his shirt. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" the usually easy-going boxer screamed. "These are the same guys that kidnapped Honey, the same guys that killed her, and you're going to join forces with them?"

Kenichi grabbed his wrists and pulled them from his shirt. "I need justice! I have to avenge her or I'll go mad!" he yelled. "That wasn't what I came here to say. As a member of YAMI, I came to inform you that as I am still technically shock troop commander of the Shinpaku Alliance you are all unofficial members of Yomi."

"WHAT!" they all shouted in unison.

"In order for me to protect you from them, I've told them you're all my subordinates. I know it isn't true, but that's the way that YAMI has to see it so they will leave you alone," explained Kenichi. Takeda was still and calm, yet his fists were clenched next to his mouth. Kenichi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and the boxer threw a straight left that nearly struck Kenichi in the face.

"Now," said Takeda, holding his arm in that pose, "I won't get mad anymore, but I hope you know that as of now, we are even for you giving me my arm back." The boxer picked up his backpack and walked out of the classroom, without giving anyone so much as a look. Although he could feel his heart aching for hurting his friend, he had to push onward.

"I have to go deeper into YAMI to distract them from you so Takeda and Siegfried will be the shock troop commanders and Tanimoto will be the go between for myself and YAMI," Kenichi continued.

"What the hell do you mean 'go between'? Since when do I listen to you?" asked Tanimoto.

"You are still stationed in town and I will be traveling with the One Shadow Nine Fists, I need someone to keep me up to date with them…and Honoka."

"Ahhhhh, your annoying!"

Kisara looked over to Kenichi, "The One Shadow Nine Fists?" she asked, "Yeah." Responded Kenichi.

"You take care of yourself kiddo, I may not agree with what you're doing but we're still friends,"

The entire Shinpaku Alliance gather around him and Kisara, "We all are."

Elsewhere, Kajima is making a phone call. "Hello Master." Greets Kajima. "Kajima, tell me what you've learned." Responded One Shadow.

"He said the Shinpaku Alliance were his subordinates and that they would do as he says."

"Do you believe him?"

"No, I think he's just trying to protect them from YAMI."

"I agree, but a group of kids in a small town are of little relevance to me, so leave them alone."

"What about Shirahama?"

"He is a strong willed boy and the saving fist is imbedded deep within him. He won't change overnight, but he needs to embrace the killing fist of his own volition."

"How do you get a man to change what he believes in?"

"You change what his heart desires. I'll make the calls to the other Shadow Fists, I'll give him what he wants and we'll mold him into who he needs to be for us."

**note from writer**

**The One Shadow is a BMFer, I ploted out everything so I'm going to follow as best I can, end of act one.**

***spoiler alert***

**Just wait until act three, I don't just mean damn. I mean daaaaaaaaaaaamn!**


	5. Hands and Elbows

**Note from writer**

**First off, I'm sorry for not updating in soooooo long. I got ahead of myself in posting two chapters at once and on top of that my editor was freaking out over finals. I don't feel too bad as I noticed that my favorite stories haven't been updated in the same span of time so I'm guessing graduation/finals cut into their writing time. I have a bit of a confession to make, since I'm not burdened with finals anymore I have continued writing and am now way ahead then I was before. Last time I was probably on chapter five or six when I posted three and four. I am currently about to start chapter fifteen. Another chapter that pushes the story forward, action in the next one, enjoy. quick shout out to 13darknessandlight, King Kubar, and Tyrouge. you guys kick ass!**

****Spoiler alert: get excited for chapter nine, I keep reading it over and over again and I still cannot believe how awesome it is!**

**_Bold italics_** = thought

_Italics_ = flashback

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

Chapter Five- Hands and Elbows

After Kenichi left his friends and completed another day of training, he saw Akira Hongo at the balcony and, against his better judgment, decided to join him. "So, do I get one more month of training here then go to Agaard, sensei?" he asked.

"Yes, after a month, you'll go to Ogata, then to Mikumo, then Ma, then Rahman, and finally, to the One Shadow," answered Hongo.

"but I just wanted to be your disciple."

"I cannot have a third disciple, it was ether this of death. The Sage Fist wanted you to himself but I wouldn't have that."

"What happened with Ogata the other night?"

"He had to be reminded of where his place was."

"His place?"

"Before you go know this, that man is not to be trusted in any way."

"Why is that?"

"He's like a jackal looking for tiger claws: he won't be satisfied until he is the strongest man on earth and he doesn't care who he uses to get there."

"Like how he used Ryuto?"

"Yes, most of the members of the One Shadow Nine Fists find it intolerable when people mistreat their disciples. That's why we never trusted Jenazad either."

"Will I ever get my justice against him?"

"Probably not. I have the right to kill him as of now. If you were to kill him, I'd have to kill you."

"Kill him? Me?"

"Isn't that what you came to YAMI for?"

"I don't know anymore."

"You remind me of Sho sometimes."

"Really?"

"Though you have no talent, you have a kindness that he had. I always found it refreshing."

"Everyone still says that. How can I become a master if I don't have talent?"

"You don't need talent to be a master. You need dedication, courage, and will. You have all of that. But to stand a chance against someone like Jenazad, you have to be willing to kill."

"Kill?"

"Were you just going to fight him? What would that accomplish?"

"I would get justice for Miu."

"That's not justice. Jenazad would laugh at your face and kill you before you'd find out why."

"Why isn't that justice?"

"Justice would be an eye for an eye, a life for a life. If you were to incarcerate him, he'd kill everyone in the prison before making his getaway. Unlike the rest of us, that man has no honor."

"You mean the Shadow Fists?"

"At some level, we all consider ourselves martial artist. For someone to personally kill his disciple and steal another's, to lose and not do as the winner says, that would be dishonorable. The Demon Fist God doesn't give a damn about honor or the law, might is right and he'll do as he pleases until he dies."

"I don't know if I can kill anyone."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

The God Hand walked back inside leaving Kenichi to consider his words.

_**Does it really take a killer to bring a killer to justice?**_ thought Kenichi,_** The other masters fought without killing the other Shadow Fists and won, and in most cases brought them to justice as well. But how many of those fight's were as personal as mine? What am I doing here, did I really just come here to train? It's too late to turn back now, what if they make me kill someone? If I was to kill someone, it would have to be someone who deserved it…like Jenazad. **_

The following morning, Hongo watched Hayami and Seta spar as Kenichi struck the post.

"Kenichi, that elbow you hit Kokin with, its foundation is a karate punch, isn't it?" Hongo asked. Kenichi stopped and turned to him. "Yeah, I combined principles of all the styles I gathered at Ryozanpaku and combined them into one punch," answered Kenichi.

"Well, why didn't you hit him again?"

"Huh?"

"In karate, when you deliver a punch, you retract the other arm simultaneously to prepare the next strike. After delivering that attack, you're poised to attack from farther away. With the added momentum, and your next attack will be almost twice as strong."

"I hadn't done that before. Usually, I beat them with the first one. Now that I think about it, it didn't work against Kokin the first time."

"Why not try it?"

Kenichi stood before a big, solid striking post and prepared to do his MOBYOSHI. He got close and stuck out his hands, then launched his fist forward.

"MOBYOSHI!" he shouted, letting loose his attack. The loud smack of his fist against the rope-covered post echoed through the large building. He took another step forward to do it a second time. Akira Hongo, Hayami and Seta all expectantly looked on. He tried a second one and flung his fist forward, but it only moved three inches. The small pitiful _pat_ sound made Hayami roll on the floor laughing, and it didn't help that Kenichi hurt his hand and now nursed his throbbing knuckles.

"Owowowow! I think I broke my hand!" cried Kenichi as he blew on his knuckles. The God Hand looked closely at it and, a moment later, stated, "It's fine. I don't think that move can have a follow up from that close up. Maybe you should stay in place."

"If I do that, wouldn't it be a normal karate punch?"

"Maybe. Tell me the mechanics of the move. I could tell you how to improve on it."

Kenichi was about to open his mouth, but something in him told him it wasn't a good idea. "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of having a secret move?" asked the young fighter, half stepping away from fear of being hit by Hongo.

The God Hand was silent. Kenichi shook in fear at what Hongo's response would be. "You have good instincts. Never revile the secrets of your techniques to another martial artist. Everyone is a possible enemy, so trust no one. Even though I am your master, I am also a member of the One Shadow Nine Fists. If ever came a day when we would fight, I could use that information against you," Hongo warned before he turned and walked off to the manner.

Before he knew it, time flew by, and a month had come and gone. In the early morning, Kenichi took a boat to a private beach in the south of Thailand, where Kokin and Agaard where sparring by the shore. Kokin attacked feverishly, but Agaard merely swatted down his attacks like nothing. When Agaard saw Kenichi walking up the beach, he tossed Kokin to the ground and walked over to Kenichi.

"Apachai's disciple, welcome to Thailand!" he greeted just as Kokin landed an elbow to Agaard's stomach.

"Sorry, Kokin, I forgot to say that sparring is done for the day," said Agaard, completely unaffected by the elbow. "Yes, gru Agaard," said Kokin, his gaze drifting to Kenichi. "Why don't we make your new sparring partner feel welcomed? Let's get some food," announced Agaard, a large smile ever present on his face.

Kenichi soon found Agaard, Kokin and himself sitting on the beach eating sea food curry. "Do you like your curry, Kenichi?" asked Agaard. "If you want, we could go for sate later. There is also some khao yam in the shed."

"No, thank you. You guys do some rough training, by the looks of what I saw."

"I believe the best results of training come from living off the bare minimum. Most Thai fighters live in poverty and fight for to the death for almost nothing. That is what makes them strong; desperation."

"It doesn't look like you lack anything here."

"No? We sleep in a shack by the sea without blankets on mats of straw. We train from sun up till midnight. We eat well only because we earned it. I offered food because we will only eat after we are exhausted. This I think yields the best results and makes us stronger fighters."

Kenichi finished eating and the three of them started training. Kokin and Kenichi mimicked the movements of Agaard, as he did various attacks. They continued into the night without rest and food, until Agaard looked up at the moon.

"I think it's time for a break. The moon is in the right place. Let's build a fire. I'll grab the flint. You two grab some fire wood. Kenichi and Kokin walked into the jungle, as soon as Agaard was out of sight Kokin led Kenichi to a mound of fire wood already chopped. "Grab some, I'll be there later." Said Kokin as he walked to a tree and began striking it with elbows and kicks. "You're going to train some more?" asked Kenichi, "I don't know what is going on but I still think of you as the enemy, until I've been ordered otherwise my goal is still to kill you. Until then I'm going to train." Kokin said, not even looking at Kenichi as he does so. Kenichi grabbed two bundles of firewood and headed back. When he got to the training sight Agaard was already lighting a fire with a small amount of dried leafs. "Is Kokin still training?" asked the large Thai fighter. "Yeah, I don't know how he couldn't be hungry after that training."

"Yes, he's hell bent on avenging his defeat. He hits the post in secret for about thirty minutes then brings more wood."

"What are we gonna eat?"

"What we catch, its part of the training."

"This kind of training again."

"You've done it before?"

"Yes, I did something similar with the elder."

"I'm glad to see me and the Invincible Superman do similar training, it lets me know I'm on the right path."

"I still think about them from time to time."

"As I think of my master, and Apachai. He was as a little brother to me, a master will always be your master, and a brother will always be your brother. However we choose our path in life and they cannot choose it for us."

"That makes sense."

"You know, I was very disappointed to find out that you joined us."

Kenichi looked up, Agaard's face was calm and without his usual smile. "It is not a happy occasion when a man like you walks away from his principals, but at the same time I'm glad I get to take care of Apachai's disciple." He continues, he then smiles and puts his hand on Kenichi's shoulder, "As long as you're with me, I will protect you until the day I die." That was the kind of thing he heard Apachai say before, but coming from Agaard it didn't seem foreign.


	6. The Sage and The Bewitched

**Note from writer**

**Welcome to the next chapter, again sorry for the wait. My editor is dragging ass, but she's free and if I released it before I had someone looking it over I'd have nine pages of Microsoft Word size 12 Font Times New Roman with nothing but typos and grammatical errors, nothing but the best for my homeboys and homegirls. Hope you like the story. It's a little longer. It's a little more action-y, kinda. I thought I'd point out, I don't do the training in the story because I'm really not very creative when it comes to that sort of thing and it will end up being a thing I ****have**** to write as opposed to a thing I want to right. Plus I want to focus on story right now because the later chapters will be A LOT of action. Act II will be coming to an end in the next chapter and Act III will be nuts.**

**Side note: I was looking at the story notifications and favorite story adds, and a lot of people who like my story are Harry Potter fans. It kind of makes me want to give the franchise another shot.**

**King Kubar, 13darknessandlight, you guys still rule! Update soon.**

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

**I do not own Kenichi, I own only the DVD box set I bought at best buy and amazon.**

Chapter Six- The Sage and The Bewitched

After training in the survival style of Agaard for a month, Kenichi went to a training facility in Tokyo. A helicopter then transported him from Agaard's beach to Ogata's tower.

"Well at long last," said Ogata as he put his hands on both of Kenichi's shoulders, "you are finally my disciple." Kenichi looks up at him sheepishly. "It sure looks like it Ogata sensei," replied Kenichi.

"And look at you, you're as tan as a bean!"

"There wasn't much hiding from the sun on the beach."

"Well it sounds like you and Agaard had quite the vacation, so let's step into the facility so I can grade your capabilities."

"Huh?"

"Well I need to know how far along you are before I can build anything new. That is how I train my disciples, in the new age."

Kenichi went through many different tests to gauge his stamina, speed and strength. While they were testing his oxygen intake as Kenichi ran on a treadmill wearing a mask connected to a machine, Kensei and a team of doctors watched on from a window in a separate room "Tell me doctor. How is his oxygen intake?" asked Kensei. The doctor clicked the mouse and pulled up his lab results. "His oxygen intake is stellar, and according to his physical, he could easily be an Olympic athlete. His speed and strength border on the inhuman. I was surprised because on the outside he appeared weak and unimpressive."

"That's putting it lightly."

"However, all that pales in comparison to the analysis we did on his muscle tissue. I don't know how, but all his muscle is pink!"

"Pink? Do tell."

"There are three types of muscle, red is best for strength, but is sorely lacking in rapid movement. White is best for rapid movement, but lacks sufficient strength. Pink muscle is the perfect combination of the two and is most commonly found in between. The amount of each kind isn't supposed to change too much throughout your lifetime, but somehow, this boy has converted all his muscle into pink. I've never heard of anything like it before in my life."

"I have. This boy's old master Akisame Koetsuji did the same thing to his body. The thing is it took him twenty years to do such a thing. How did he do it to this boy in a tenth of that time?"

"Maybe it didn't take him twenty years to do it. If he was developing the training method he could have been spending all that time developing and perfecting it as he trained."

"True. Rome wasn't built in a day after all."

"Is this Akisame old?"

"Around forty-something. Why?"

"Then it also could have taken him longer on account that his muscles had already finished developing. If this boy was under that man's training two years ago, then his muscles hadn't finished development and were much easier to convert."

"To experiment with a training regiment on yourself, and then try it on a disciple. That mustached fool has it backwards."

"We're about ready to start the endurance testing."

"Don't bother, I have something in mind for that myself."

Kenichi was led to an empty room by the sage fist Ogata, "Ogata sensei, what are we doing here?" asked a worried Kenichi as they made their way into the darkness. Kenichi remembered what Akira Hongo said about Ogata not being trustworthy.

"Did you know I have another disciple at greater then Yomi level?"

"No I didn't. No one ever told me about that."

"Well, I tried to have the other masters let him in, but they weren't accepting of him."

"Why not?"

Suddenly, an attack from the darkness almost hit Kenichi. Kenichi instantly put up his seikuken when his eye's adjust to the darkness, He saw the glass eyed Berserker looking back at him, "Because my experiments have left him with a mind that only knows how to kill," Answered Ogata. Berserker kicked and punched with untamed ferocity, putting Kenichi on the defensive.

"This is the final part of your assessment. I want to see how you fair against an opponent trying to kill you." Ogata grinned a bloodthirsty smile, his eyes glowed with intensity.

Berserker continued relentlessly attacking Kenichi. _**This is no good, Berserker is an empty shell. How am I supposed to fight someone like this?**_ Kenichi thought. Berserker suddenly jumped into the air, bouncing off the ceiling and rapidly falling onto Kenichi with a powerful kick. _**Damn, I can't block that much force.**_ thought Kenichi.

Kenichi dodged and tried a yamazuki to Berserker's back, but he easily spun out of the way. He then grabbed Kenichi's wrist and tried to deliver a kick to his midsection, but Kenichi used his other hand to block it, sending him flying backwards. _**At this rate, if I don't attack soon he will kill me,**_ he thought. Berserker charged forward for another attack when Kenichi got an idea. Berserker jumped up and attempted a spinning back kick, but just as it was being delivered Kenichi stepped back and extended his hand, ramming it into Berserkers chest.

"TAIHO SHOUHA!" shouted Kenichi as Berserker landed flat on his back, defeated.

Kensei applauded, a bloodthirsty grin on his face. "Very good! I knew you could do it!" he said.

"What's the idea of having me ambushed like this?" asked Kenichi, annoyed.

"I wanted to see how physically tough you were, but seeing as how Berserker couldn't even get a strike in, that's got to be done another way."

"Why didn't you just tell me to spar with him?"

"He'd be more likely to hit you if you were off guard, or so I thought. Your skills have improved since a few months ago, I'm quite impressed."

"You are?"

"Yes, maybe next time I'll have him do the SEIDOU GOUI first."

Kenichi stopped, he remembering that technique. It's the one Ryuto and Sho both used in fights with him.

"I don't want to learn it," he said, looking quite serious.

"Why so angry? That move will make you stronger fast," answered Ogata.

"That's not the way I want to get stronger. I'll get stronger by training in martial arts and punching the pole. To me, that technique isn't martial arts and it will only destroy me."

Ogata began to laugh a cold and frightening cackle. His laugh grew louder, Kenichi shiver "When you talk like that you sound like that old bastard Furinji. It pisses me off so much I have to laugh!" Kenichi stepped back, afraid of what Ogata might do.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. The One Shadow said not to. But if I can't teach you the SEIDOU GOUI, then I'll have to teach you other techniques." Ogata looked at Kenichi with the fake happy face he had in the mountains.

"Won't that be fun?" he asked, putting Kenichi at ease.

Kenichi watched as Kensei grabbed hold of a practice dummy. "I'll teach you a special move of mine," he said, throwing the dummy into the air. The dummy came plummeting down, so Ogata jumped up and kicked the head clean off. "the HELLISH HEADKICK!" he said, landing on his feet. The headless dummy plopped to the floor and a sinister look washes over Ogata's face. "When your opponent falls, you kick upward. The opposing force amplifies the kick. Personally, I like to throw the opponent downward to make it more powerful," he said. Ogata's eyes glowed red with bloodlust. "Little tricks like that can be useful in a pinch. Another I like to use is switching my stance," He said, switching from southpaw to right hand. "Even a master can get confused when an opponent suddenly switches from one way to another."

Ogata walked over to Kenichi and wrapped his arm around him in a brotherly fashion. "I have so much I want to teach you, so don't die until you learned it all," he said, letting out a soft chuckle.

The dummy's head finally fell. Kenichi turned to look, but his eyes wandered to Berserker. He was still sprawled on the floor, with a small tear on his eye. "D-d-d-d-d-o," he tried to speak, lifting his head, "d-d-don't" he whispered again as they left. Kenichi remembered what Hongo told him: _Before you go, know this; that man is not to be trusted in any way._

Time went by fast, and before long, Kenichi found himself in the north of Japan in an enormous Dojo that reminded him of Ryozanpaku. When the car he was riding dropped him off, the ghostly Mikumo Kushinada stood waiting for him.

_**I have to be on my best behavior with her,**_ he thought to himself. _**She is a powerful master even by YAMI standards. After all she took on Sakaki and Shigure at the same time.**_ Kenichi walked over and bowed his head. "Good afternoon, Kushinada sensei," he greeted.

"My, what good manners for a youngster these days. Your mother must miss you terribly," she responded, coldly and emotionless.

"I believe she does, but a man must fulfill his responsibilities."

"And what responsibilities do you have?"

"I have to avenge Miu."

"Oh?"

"I need to get stronger. Please teach me."

"I can't train you in the Kushinada style of Jujitsu because that requires no strength and pure talent. You have the opposite, so I'll have to train you in traditional Jujitsu."

"Yes, sensei. I understand."

"In the meantime, how about a change of pace? Tea sounds lovely, wouldn't you agree?"

Kenichi was nervous and confused, to drink tea with a powerful master like her was odd to say the least. Other then Akira Hongo, none of the masters of the One Shadow Nine Fists have behaved in the way he thought they would. He found it very unnerving. Kenichi sat in the Idori stance, as did the Bewitching Fist, while Chikage served them tea.

"You don't have to sit in the IDORI, Kenichi," Said Mikumo, sipping the hot tea. "It's just I'm a bit nervous. The last time I saw you, you fought two masters of Ryozanpaku to a standstill with hardly any effort," responded Kenichi as he scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't say any effort. That was quite difficult, really."

"It didn't show."

"That's because in battle, you cannot let your enemy know what you're feeling. Everything must be bottled up. If any emotion seeps through, a skilled enemy will attack."

"What about off the battle field?"

"You are never off the battle field. Life is a battle to survive; if you even let your guard down for a split second you could die."

Kenichi thought back to that day, when Hongo knocked him out and Miu thought he was dead. "Maybe that's what happened to us?" he thought out loud. "You're talking about the Furinji girl, aren't you?" asked Mikumo.

"Sorry about that. My mind was wandering."

"Don't be."

"I came to YAMI because I wanted to avenge Miu, but now I know it won't happen and I feel as if I threw my life away."

"Nothing like that is set in stone; as long as they haven't found Jenazad, your vengeance is still a possibility."

"I wish I had the strength to make it right."

Across Mikumo's face came the sliest of smiles. _**He does so remind me of that man, Hayato Furinji, **_she thought. "You know, Kenichi, I too fell to the darkness after losing someone close to me," said the Bewitching Fist as she rose to her feet. "The most important thing to remember is to hold on to that pain, because if you don't, then you've truly lost her."

Kenichi reflected on her words of wisdom. Even though he didn't understand, he knew he would later, like he did in Ryozanpaku.

Later on, Kenichi was doing an upper body exercise that he did with Akisame: walking on bamboo pegs in the ground on his hands as he balanced a large stone statue on his legs. Chikage approached him as he gots down to try and repeat the circuit.

"Band-aid," she said as he attempted to put the statue down on a nearby pedestal. "I would like it very much if we could spar."

Kenichi flipped to his feet and dusted off his hands. He looked off to the side of the dojo and saw that Mikumo was standing on the roof watching intently. _**I guess this was her idea,**_ he thought. "That would be fine," he said with a smile. Kenichi stretched his arms and legs then went into a fighting pose as Chikage charged and tried grabbing him in any way she could. It seemed every time she'd reach for an arm of leg she would get swatted away.

On the same note, Kenichi couldn't lock her up in any Jujitsu hold, either. Mikumo looked on.

_**Fighting a Jujitsu-ka with Jujitsu if quite foolhardy, but they seem to be in a stalemate. She has too much experience with jujitsu to get locked by him, while he is too fast and strong to let her get a lock. With their respective stamina it could take hours to decide a winner,**_ she thought, leaping to the ground, and both fighters stopped. "That's enough, Chikage. Continue with your usual training," she said as she approached Kenichi. "I will be the one to spar with him next." A look of fear gripped Kenichi as he put his guard up.

Kushinada and Kenichi squared off in the middle of the training yard. Suddenly Kushinada vanished. Kenichi then felt a hand grab his shoulder and toss him aloft. He landed on his back and rolled to his feet. He tried to grab her, but it was just an after image.

"You're not fighting me seriously. Why aren't you trying to hit me?" she asked, grabbing hold of Kenichi's wrist and tossing him to the dirt again.

"I-I'm sorry if this offends you, as it tends to offend female martial-artist, but I just don't believe a man should raise his hand against a woman," replied Kenichi. Mikumo stopped, a small smile washing across her face. "Well, you really do have an old-fashioned sense of being for a youngster these days. I doubt that you could even graze me even if you tried," She vanished again only to reappear in front of him and throw him yet again.

"Maybe some motivation is in order." She vanished again and reappeared at his feet. "I was the one who gave Jenazad the idea to kidnap a disciple."

As Kenichi rose to one knee, his eyes go wide upon hearing this and his ki flared up. "How amusing, you're trying to intimidate me," Mikumo laughed lightly as she takes a step toward Kenichi.

She then released her ki, and Kenichi sprung to his feet and steps back on guard.

_**W-what a huge ki, it almost feels like it's tearing me apart! **_thought Kenichi. "However you're still 1,000 years away from something like that affecting me," she said, vanishing and reappearing next to him once again. She grabbed his wrist and tossed him. This time Kenichi tried to get her into an arm lock, but as he almost got it in, she vanished yet again.

_**What kind of demon is she? I had her in my hands and it turns out to be an after image? In her fight with Shigure, she did this same thing, and Shigure was able to graze her by slashing at where she wasn't visible. Does that mean she's constantly moving around? Maybe her movements are a combination of ki faints and rapid movements. I should be like a stone in the river, like Elder told me; not attack where she is but were she's going to be.**_

Kenichi stood his ground and held up his guard. "RYUUSEI SEIKUKEN!" he shouted.

He swiped to his left; however, Mikumo vanished and appeared to his right and tossed him to the dirt once again.

"Well, I guess I misjudged you," she said, lifting her right arm and looking at her sleeve. "You could if you try hard enough."

Her sleeve had a small piece missing. Kenichi opened his hand and found a tiny white piece of cotton cloth.

"WHY?" Kenichi exclaimed. "WHY DID YOU GUYS KIDNAP HER?" he shouted, fiercely staring down the Bewitching Fist. "What kind of tone is that to use with someone who could kill you a thousand times before you could finish your thought?" she asked.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Youngsters these days have such short tempers. The plan was to kidnap you; that way, he would have a disciple and Ryozanpaku would no longer have the title of the strongest. She wasn't supposed to be there that day. Jenazad chose to kidnap Furinji on his own. That man has always been unpredictable."

Kenichi's ki continued flaring out. Rage and heartache filled his mind as he thought, _**If only I had listened**_. "If you want to survive in YAMI, you should listen to me now," she said, stone-faced as ever while tears ran from Kenichi's eyes. "If you find yourself fighting a strong opponent, keep your ki under control. Better yet, don't use your full strength; strong people like Jenazad who revel in their own power have a tendency to underestimate their opponents. Use something like this to your advantage so you can unleash your full might right under their noses." She held up her sleeve again. "If you get goaded into revealing your full power, an experienced fighter would be able to find a flaw in your defense and kill you." She walked away leaving a grieving Kenichi in the middle of the training grounds.

Later that night Kenichi laid in bed, trying hard to sleep. _**What did she mean by that? "hold on to that pain, because if you don't then you've truly lost her." That pain is the only thing I can think about. It's the only thing keeping me going. I'm surrounded on all sides by people who want to kill me. The only reason I'm here is for revenge. Why did they have to take you, Miu? You were innocent. God, how I miss you,**_ he thought, weeping himself to sleep.

After he nodded off, Mikumo walked along the river nearby to see a familiar face, "My, this is unexpected. Had I known you'd be here, I'd have come sooner," said Mikumo, a small smile on her stoic face. "I didn't come for pleasantries, Mikumo. I was wondering if you had any idea as to the whereabouts of Silcardo?" said the large bearded man, a small bag slung over his shoulder.

"If I did, I couldn't tell you. Is that all you came for, Hayato?"

"Not just that. I came to check up on Kenichi as well."

"How did you know he was here?"

"I saw him while I was off the coast of Thailand, training on the beach with Agaard. I've been keeping an eye on him since then."

"You don't intend on taking him back, are you?"

"Kenichi is heartbroken and angry, but he is also a man who must walk his own path. I am confident that he'll find his way out of this fog."

"He's an interesting youngster. There is much more to him than I originally thought. He reminds me of you, in your better years."

"I am aware of that. That's why I want you to pass this along to the other YAMI masters."

The elders killing intent roared as even the Bewitching Fist shook at his might. "If anything should happen to Kenichi while he is in the care of YAMI, I will find out. That will be two of my disciples swallowed by this darkness, and if that should happen, I will destroy you all without mercy," Said the Elder. The cold bloodlust in his voice made even Kushinada tremble, what he might do. "I just thought I'd let you know," he continued, doing his trademark Furinji double-jump.


	7. Two Fists and a Shadow

**Note from writer**

**Sorry for the wait, I have to admit I've been dragging ass. I took a small break from writing due to writers block, plus I just started a new job and I'm still getting used to the new schedule. I'm stuck in the middle of the final fight and I cannot figure out how to transition from point A to point B.**

**I have to admit, I skipped the Fist of Brahman entirely because I don't know enough about his fighting style or him. With this, the second act of the story ends and the third act will start next chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and the subscriptions, I think the last chapter was more popular than any of my previous ones, must have been the elder.**

**Please read and review, I'll update soon, cross my heart.**

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi the mightiest disciple, histories strongest disciple Kenichi, and histories strongest disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by funimation, weekly shonen Sunday, tv Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release…heh**

Chapter Seven- Two Fists and A Shadow

Kenichi got out of the black car after it pulled up to an abandoned manufacturing facility on the outskirts of his old town. A month had passed since he began his training with the Bewitching Fist Mikumo Kushinada, and now he'll be starting his first day of training with the Fierce-Fist God Sougetsu Ma. _**So I'll be training with Kensei's older brother. I wonder what kind of master he is,**_ Thought Kenichi, walking up to the building with the words 'TANIMOTO GROUP' written in big, bold letters on the front. _**This must be where Tanimoto does all his training. I never would have guessed he did it in a place like this,**_ he thought again.

As he got closer to the building, he heard the grunts of heavy training along with the sound of squeaking gears moving. When he opened the door, he saw Tanimoto attacking a stone pillar using Piquaquan. His hands had shackles attached to machine weights far behind him. Natsu attacked the pillar with much ferocity, trying his hardest not to compress his hands as they attacked. "That's enough you brat," said a deep, rough voice behind him. Kenichi looked at the tall, muscular figure leaning against a wall drinking out of a gourd, "can't you see we have a guest?" he took a long swig, looking right at Kenichi.

"J-just five more minutes," gasped Tanimoto. He was visibly exhausted and sweating buckets.

"Fine, suit yourself, but if you die later today, just know it's your own damn fault," he replied. Kenichi stood in awe as Tanimoto continued his assault on the pillar. Normally he only saw himself undergo hellish training, but it seemed that everyone in YAMI underwent it as well.

"You know it's because of you, right?" asked Sougetsu, looking on intently.

"What? Me?" asked Kenichi.

"Yes. Ever since your display of power in the One Shadows compound he's been pushing himself harder than ever to catch up with you."

"Really?"

"What did you think would happen, you fool? You show a group of competitive martial artist how strong you are by defeating two of their strongest disciples with one attack a piece and you don't expect them to try to catch up?"

"I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Each of those disciples considers you a rival. Do you think they'll let you pass them up that much?"

"No, I-"

"Let me ask you this: did you do your training with them, in plain view of them, or at night far away from where they sleep?"

"Maybe the first two."

"Idiot! They must have kept a close eye on you to see what your training regimen is, to see what you're doing, how they can improve on it, or what your weaknesses are as a fighter. Why do you think in Kenpo we train until sunrise sometimes? It's so that our regimen and techniques don't get stolen, so we can train with the upmost security."

"I didn't think of it like-"

"Don't worry. Just build yourself a new regimen and I'll teach you some skills. You're my brother's strange disciple, so as the black dog of the Ma family, it is my duty to protect you…for now, anyways."

Sougetsu stood straight and placed his gourd on the ground. "In Chinese Kenpo, speed is king and the speed of your moves depends on how well they flow from one another. A good way in which to transition one attack to the next is your footing. The way you pivot your foot dictates whether you'll evade your opponent completely or attack head on," finished Sougetsu, performing a flurry of attacks in a fraction of a second. "That is still too advanced for you, so we'll focus on smaller combinations for now."

"Actually, Master," Tanimoto interrupted, I was hoping I could get in some sparring with his first."

Kenichi looked at him, wide-eyed. "You want to spar after all that kind of training?" he asked.

"Never forget that I don't like you, and even if you're a part of YAMI, I will still train until I can kill you," finished Tanimoto, pointing his finger at Kenichi. The young fighter knew that Tanimoto wasn't ever going to kill him, but he was his rival, and he owed him a rematch.

"Fine Natsu."

The two fighters went in fighting stance and stared one another down. Tanimoto started it off with a flurry of chops and punches. Kenichi parried them with great difficulty. _**When did he get this strong?! His attacks are pushing back on my seikuken!**_ Kenichi thought as the attack continued. Sougetsu took a long swig of his gourd as he looked on. _**That idiot, he's lucky his opponent is untalented, or he would have noticed by now. Tanimoto is trying to end this quick on account of him being dead tired.**_

Tanimoto thrusted his hand toward Kenichi's ribs, but Kenichi tried spinning out of the way as he grabbed Tanimoto's wrist. The force of the attack made Kenichi spin more than he intended and his elbow crashed into Tanimoto's head. The blond fighter dropped to one knee trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head.

_**What was that just now? **_Kenichi wondered. _**I used his momentum against him almost like Siegfried, but mine was on accident. **_Just then, he thought back to training with Kensei and Apachai.

"_Kenichi, seeing your long haired friend fight at the D of D made me realize I hadn't taught you enough in one of aspects of the stepping method. I'm well aware that Miu taught you some pointers about it at the beginning but it seems your friend has taken it to the next level. By evading your opponents attack you can pivot at the same speed as him and with your outside arm or leg and momentum of your own, attack your opponent on an opening. Go ahead and attack me."_

_Kenichi punched, and Kensei spun and stopped short of delivering a chop to the back of the head. "Using your opponents own might against them is something that is found in many martial arts."_

"_Apa, that's true! In Muay Thai you can block kicks with your feet and use the kicking power with your own to hit your opponent with knees or high kicks!" shouted Apachai enthusiastically. "Like this." He then threw a board next to a boulder atop a pillar._

"_Yabbadabbadooo!" he shouted as he jumped on the board and split the bolder in half. "Then Apachai follows it with a downward elbow, like this." And with both elbows, he smashed the halves into dust._

"Now you die, Shirahama!" shouted Tanimoto, launching a kick to Kenichi's head. That second, he put his foot on the attacking leg and propelled himself up with a kick of his own.

"SHIRAHAMA BATTAKIKKU!" shouted Kenichi as his kick went soaring for Hermits head. Just then, a large hand blocked the kick with ease. "That's far enough," said Sougetsu Ma as he let go. Kenichi fell on his backside,

"Kenichi, you continue training until we get back. Tanimoto, you get to the first-aid cot before you collapse from exhaustion, dumbass," he continued. Hermit limped in front of his master as he finally started giving in to his injuries.

_**I wonder if either of them know how close he came to dying. If I hadn't caught that kick, Tanimoto's neck would have been broken. That kid is quite a bit stronger then he realizes.**_

As Sougetsu treated Tanimoto with his acupuncture, the blond Kenpo fighter reflected on his spar session.

"He's even improved on how strong he was from a few months ago. What the hell kind of training is he doing?" asked Tanimoto as Sougetsu lit a needle on Tanimoto. "Don't focus on him. If you look at your opponent in a race, you'll trip. This is the same way. Instead of worrying on his progress, worry on your own," he advised.

"He's getting more ruthless, that kick almost-"

"I know. No doubt training with Ogata and Mikumo back to back has hardened him just a little."

"Then the One Shadows plan-"

"I will train him out of respect for him trying to save me, and out of respect for my brother I will not do as the One Shadow has asked."

"And if he asks?"

"Then I'll lie. He doesn't know why yet, but his plan will fail."

The months flew by, and training with Sehrul Rahman passed him by without incident, and Kenichi was finally back where it all began: the One Shadows compound. This time Kenichi was not blind-folded and he saw the compound on the outside, ominous and foreboding. As he made his way inside, he saw a shadowy figure on the grand staircase before the entryway. "Come in, Kenichi." said a man's voice. As he stepped in the man came into full view. He was tall, muscular, and gave off a ki that even Kenichi, who has trained with everyone from Apachai to Mikumo, feared. The man had blond hair that was styled not so differently than Kenichi's, "Kajima won't be joining us as I told him to keep an eye on someone for me. Rachel Stanley is, however, and you will be doing the bulk of your training here with her," he continued.

"Who are you?" asked Kenichi, as he somehow felt as if he'd seen his face before.

"Please forgive me, this is the first time we've formally met, so let me introduce myself. I am the One Shadow of YAMI and the former owner of those armguards of yours."

Kenichi's eye's shot wide open. _**Saiga Furinji, this man is a former member of Ryozanpaku, Akisame's best friend, the elders only son, Miu's…**_ as the thought hit him, he charged uncontrollably toward Saiga and unleashed a full power kick to his head, which was blocked like nothing.

"WHY?! WHEN MIU DIED, WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!" screamed Kenichi, unable to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything because I couldn't do anything. To date, we still haven't found his whereabouts. Do you really think I care nothing for my own daughter?"

"I, I just-"

"You miss her, you love her. Her absence has left a hole in your very soul and now you've started to compensate for it with martial arts. Tell me, in these eight months have you learned anything useful?"

Kenichi thinks back to all the lessons her learned from the masters of YAMI.

Hongo

"_If you hadn't stopped to get my approval, you wouldn't have let your guard down. I'm sure you won't make that mistake again."_

"_Before you go, know this; that man is not to be trusted in any way."_

"_In karate, when you deliver a punch, you retract the other arm simultaneously to prepare for the next strike. After delivering that attack, you're poised to attack from farther away. With the added momentum your next attack will be nearly twice as strong."_

Agaard

"_I believe the best results of training come from living off the bare minimum. Most thai fighters live in near poverty and fight to the death for almost nothing. That is what makes them strong; desperation."_

"_As I think of my master and Apachai. He was like a little brother to me, a master will always be your master, and a brother will always be your brother. However, we choose our path in life and they cannot choose it for us."_

"_Punches and elbows are essential in Muay Thai, but in close quarters, elbows are better. They are more accurate, harder and cause more damage when you're closer to your enemy."_

Ogata

"_When your opponent falls down, you kick upward. The opposing force amplifies the kick. Personally, I like to throw the opponent downward to make it more powerful."_

"_Another I like to use is switching my stance. Even a master can get confused when an opponent suddenly switches from left to right handed."_

Mikumo

"_That's because in battle you cannot let your enemy know your feelings. Everything must be bottled up. If any emotion seeps through, a skilled enemy will attack."_

"_The most important thing to remember is to hold on to that pain, because if you don't then you've truly lost her."_

"_If you find yourself fighting a strong opponent, keep your ki under control. Better yet, don't use your full strength; strong people, like Jenazad, who revel in their own power have a tendency to underestimate their opponents. Use something like this to your advantage so you can unleash your full might right under their noses."_

Sougetsu

"_Idiot! They must have kept a close eye on you to see what your training regimen is, to see what you're doing, how they can improve on it, or what your weaknesses are as a fighter. Why do you think in Kenpo we train until sunrise sometimes? It's so that our regimen and techniques don't get stolen, so we can train with the upmost security."_

"_In Chinese Kenpo, speed is king, and the speed of your moves depends on how well they flow from one another. A good way in which to transition one attack to the next is your footing. The way you pivot your foot dictates whether you'll evade your opponent completely or attack head on."_

Rahman

"_If you attack someone with all your might, be sure to aim for the chest, on the left between the third and fourth rib. An accurate attack to that area will send a shock straight to the heart and kill the opponent." _

"Yes," answered Kenichi, "but it all means nothing if I'm throwing my life away!" his shouts force him to his knees.

"And why do you think you're throwing your life away?" asked Saiga.

"Because I came to train and get revenge for Miu, but I feel like I'll never get that chance now."

"What if I told you otherwise? What if I gave you your heart's desire?"

"!"

"I spoke with the God Hand, and he said he is willing to forgo his vengeance to you and only you."

Kenichi felt his ki go up, and Saiga could feel if as well. _**Impressive. His killing intent has grown this much in less than a year. He could reach master class. Before long, he may stand a chance yet.**_ Saiga thought to himself, "What do you say? What will you do now that you have your vengeance?" he asked as Kenichi's ki continued to rise.

"I'm gonna send that bastard to hell, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE TO DO IT!" screamed Kenichi, his eyes aglow.

"well put," praised Saiga with a chilling tone of voice. "Then here is my advice; when the time to deliver the final blow comes, hold nothing back and show no mercy."


	8. At Long Last

**Note from writer**

**Finally, first a few shout outs, king kubar, I tried to add a training segment in the last chapter with Kenichi and the fist of Brahman but it was just awful, I suck at that sort of thing. Second, a tip of the hat to evelsaint93, this chapter is in fact a time skip. And finally the guest who reviewed on 8/17, there have been reviews on this story before, but yours made me blush good sir. Plenty of stories on this site and category better than mine, all you gotta do is read them and wait for an update**

**I decided to take control of the story and took the story from my ass dragging editor. It might have been her plan to make me so damn impatient that I do this anyways, but the important thing is, aside from some misuse of a word or two, and some grammatical errors here and there, the eighth chapter has been posted.**

**I've also added a chapter zero that I will be writing in parts as these are important plot points that otherwise wouldn't fit right in the story. It will also serve to give characters that don't get much story time to have a little play, starting with Honoka as she's a fan favorite.**

**I'm already editing the next chapter, and it will be out in a week, enjoy**

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Histories Strongest Disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by Funimation, Weekly Shonen Sunday, TV Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release.**

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

Chapter zero- part one- Honoka's dream

_**I had a dream last night, not so much a dream; it was more of a memory. Big brother and I went with everyone from Ryozanpaku to the mountains, near the botanical gardens where Nacchi took me once. The old man was there already, and we were all dressed in black, even Apachai. Big brother was crying, and that made me cry.**_

_**Everyone had a brave face on, but they were sad. Even big brothers friends were there, a lot of them cried too. It was Ti- Miu's funeral; of course we were all sad. I teased her, but I never wanted her to die. I wanted to open the casket to see her again, so I did when no one was looking.**_

_**She had a big, hand shaped burse on the back of her neck. Mustache told me that her neck was broken by an evil man.**_

_**I'm sorry for keeping you from my brother Miu, if I had known this would happen I would have let you go out alone more often.**_

_**I'll never forget that day, because that was the day big brothers eyes changed.**_

Chapter Eight- At Long Last

FOUR YEARS LATER

It's quiet outside of Big Lock, and the guards there walked the perimeter on a minute by minute basis. They lit the darkness around the gates and the night seemed well. A single man dressed in black calls this darkness 'refuge' as he evaded the searchlights and crept closer to the facility. Using speed unmatched by the guards, he skillfully struck each guard with a single, well-aimed finger. A minute went by not a single guard remained standing around the prison.

_**Someone will notice a group of guys,**_ he thought. _**I should head to the security room to get a good headcount. If I don't get everyone soon an alarm could be raised.**_ The masked man zipped through the prison halls at breakneck speeds. Finally he found the control room and snuck in. He delivered another strike to the guard, using this time to count all the men, find the prisoners he was to liberate, blow out the light and cameras, and figure out where everyone was.

He turned to the computer which controlled the cameras, alarms and searchlights, and with nothing but a straight punch, reduced it to a pile of silicon and wires. _**77 guards, this could take a minute,**_ he thought, dashing into the hall and looking for anyone in sight, counting backwards as he did. From one corridor to the next he struck them in the same place. Before long, he got down to zero and he could now focus on freeing the prisoners.

He went to the first jail cell the door didn't have a key, but a keypad. He pulled out a paper and punched in the numbers 0-1-8-0 and the door popped open.

"YAMI has sent me to free you. Come with me so we can get the others. We must meet someone at the rendezvous point," said the masked man. "Japanese? I haven't heard that in a while. From the sound of the accents of the guards, my guess is we're in Siberia," said the long-haired Fist of Destruction.

"What about the guards? We have to take them out before we can go anywhere."

"I already took care of it."

"Who else came with you?"

"Just me."

"Impossible, at last count, there were at least 100 men out there!"

"77 inside and 40 or so on the outside. The clock is ticking; they will wake up in a while."

As they made their way to the second prisoner, Alexander took note of all the men who littered the floor and knew he wasn't lying.

_**This skinny man did all this?! He has no killing intent, and yet, I get a strange feeling from this ma,**_ he thought to himself.

The next door they came to also had a key pad, after entering 0-1-9-9, the door opened and this one the masked man only opened a crack before tossing something in there. "Your disciple told me to give you this. She also told me that if I saw you without it she'd rip my head off."

"I don't know who you are _mi amigo_, but you are definitely Diego quality!" said the Laughing Steel Fist as he walked out of the cell in his prison clothes lacing up his mask. "Well now that we're free, let's go." Alexander demanded. "No, we have one more prisoner to free," said the masked man. "I agree with my fellow _Luchador_, if leave that guy behind all hell will break loose!" argued Diego. "You know who he's setting free?" asked Alexander.

"No idea, But the more the merrier, _no quires_?"

"Then don't take his side you moron! On top of that he's not a _Luchador_, that's a ski mask he's wearing!"

The masked man turns away, "We have one more person to free and I'm not sure if I set off any alarms or not as this is my first time infiltrating a prison so could we please move along?" asked the masked man. The Fist of Destruction had a look of annoyance plastered on his face as Diego had a large joyous grin on his, with heist the three rushed to the third prisoner.

"What an impressive body count! How many _amigo_?" asked Diego. "He killed 117 if memory serves," answered Alexander. "None, they're all still alive. I put them to sleep for about an hour. I'm saving someone for my first kill," the masked man corrected. "_Un romántico_, I like it! However, I think I would have heard the noise if all these people were fighting with you _hombres_," said Diego.

"It wasn't both of us, it was just me. And you didn't hear any noise because it only took me one minute."

_**This man sound's young, but he moves well and he single handedly knocked out all these men so quickly. He must be a master class,**_ thought Alexander as they made their way to the final cell.

The masked man punched in the last code 0-2-5-0 and the door popped open. "YAMI wants you out of here. Now let get to the rendezvous point, time is running out and we need to leave before the Russian military gets here!" shouted the masked man.

A large, muscular man walked out, "Thank you for your assistance, when I get my assets back I'll be sure to compensate you greatly." said Fortuna as the four now dash out of Big Lock and make their way to a patch of snowed over woodlands.

"This is the place we're supposed to meet Kajima, but where is he?" asked the masked man. Suddenly Akira Hongo appears seemingly out of nowhere. "Hongo?!" shouted the masked man as the God Hand sent a death gaze at Fortuna. He rushed over to him, "JINENKEN: NEJIRI NUKITE!" he shouted as his hand impaled the unsuspecting owner of the black market. "THIS IS FOR SHO! DANKUU SHUUTOUGIRI!" screamed the enraged God Hand as his attack ripped Fortuna in two, his blood staining the pure white snow and drenching Akira as his top half laid to Akira's right and the bottom to his left.

"HONGO! This isn't what we agreed to!" shouted the masked man. "This man ordered his men to kill everyone on Despair Island; I already killed the one who shot Sho so with this my vengeance is complete." Akira answered, the masked man stayed quiet. "Then I understand, I just wish you would have told me."

"God Hand, this is unexpected! _¿Que pasa?_" asked Diego, "I'm more interested in whom this young man is. I tend not to trust people I don't know," Said Alexander. "It's okay to take it off now." The masked man removed his mask, to reveal a slightly-older looking Kenichi. "NOOOO! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW YOU CAN NEVER WRESTLE IN MEXICO AGAIN!" yells Diego. "He was never a _Luchador_ to begin with, you simpleton!" Alexander shouted, "Who are you?" he continued.

"My name is Kenichi Shirahama; I'm a prospective member of the One Shadow Nine Fists." Shock gripped the two masters. "Ryozanpaku's disciple?! Why are you here?!" asked Alexander. "Prospective member, does that mean he's come to kill one of us?" asked the Laughing Steel Fist. "No, he's going to kill the Demon Fist God." Answered Hongo, "WHAT?" they asked in unison. "There is time for talk later, the helicopter is this way. We can discus everything on the way to the ship," answered the God Hand. "I knew he wasn't a Luchador, I just thought he looked quite dashing in a mask!" The Laughing Steel Fist finished.

After a long helicopter ride, a long explanation and a long wardrobe change by Diego Carlo they all made it to a YAMI base in an airport in northern Japan. "Master Akira, Kenichi, we're glad to see both of you are back!"Seta and Hayami jubilantly shouted in unison. Hongo as usual leaves without a word, while Kenichi happily greets the two.

"I take it you're back from your break from the rotation?" asked Seta. "Yeah, after three months of training in the mountains alone, a mission to Big Lock isn't exactly what I'd call a break," laughed Kenichi. "Did you find the secret to your style of martial art?" asked Hayami, Kenichi replied "I've progressed quite a bit, but I still feel like my style is incomplete. Still…" Kenichi clenched his fist, "I think my training won't betray me."

They all turn to a doorway in which Mikumo Kushinada was standing. "You seem to be fired up young man." Kenichi rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Sorry Mikumo sensei, if I had known you were listening I wouldn't have talked so tough," he said. "It's not a problem, what is, are those accursed cherry blossoms you planted in my yard. They just don't bloom the same when you're not there."

"I'll be sure to tell Chikage some pointers."

They conversed happily as Alexander could only look on in disbelief, _**Mikumo isn't her usual self; I remember her being cold and calm. On the surface she appears the same but I can feel that she's considerably warmer than before. Is it the disciple?**_

Mikumo stops suddenly, "I'm sorry, but I didn't come for pleasantries. The One Shadow would like a word with you."

Kenichi went to the air traffic control tower where Saiga was crouched down next to a Steller's Sea Eagle nest on the roof. "You wanted to see me?" asked Kenichi. "I find birds fascinating, when a chick losses it's down it becomes time for the bird to learn to fly. The parent knows the chick might die but this is a path all birds must take, fly or die," said Saiga as he gets up and turns to Kenichi, "we found him." Kenichi's eyes go dark, and his ki rises. "So that's what you were getting at," responded Kenichi.

"He killed a YAMI spy yesterday in Tidat on an island called 'Heaven's Gate Island'. We have a team doing round the clock surveillance giving us minute to minute updates. He still doesn't know we're on to him as the spy he killed wasn't very well known. Now would be the opportunity to strike as we have the element of surprise."

"…"

"Right now you have a choice to make; go or don't go. If you feel like you're ready you can go now or you could stay if you don't. Both have their setbacks, if you stay we might not get a chance like this again and you will be viewed as a coward by the other members of YAMI. If you go, you may very well die. The choice is yours."

"I've been waiting for five years for this, I don't care if I have to swim there that bastard is mine!"

Saiga looked at Kenichi up and down, "Then there is a jet on standby, there is no airport on that island so you'll have to jump down," said the One Shadow. "That's fine, I only need the gi I came in. I want him to remember who I am and why he's going to die."

"The chainmail is still here but I think the rest got thrown out. But that could be replaced with similar gi."

As Kenichi, dressed in his gi thoughts of Jenazad filled his mind. When he put on his chainmail he saw that demonic mask. When he pulled up his kung fu pants he could see his movements. When he tied his plain white top he could hear his laughter. By the time his hand wraps and armguards were on he was ready to board the jet.

Seta and Hayami both rush to his side before he was in reach of the jet. "Kenichi!" they shouted in unison. "Kenichi, before you go we wanted to wish you luck," said Seta, placing his left hand over his right. "I wish you'd reconsider about letting us come with you," said Hayami.

"It's really dangerous and if I die I'd rather it be just me who died then you two. After all these years you two have become like brothers to me," responded Kenichi. Seta and Hayami looked disappointed but shook it off, "come back alive!" shouted Seta. "Kick his ass and make him pay!" shouted Hayami. The two of them bowed in respect and stepped back as Kenichi walked in and took off.

Two days passed and still no sign of him, Kenichi then remembered that Sakaki once told him that when he had worked for the FBI searching for fugitives he would frequently pump local bars for information. So he entered a bar in the village, it was as he was told on his informational books on Tidat, it was full of mercenaries and assassins who were attracted by the civil war and wanted to cash in on the pain and misery of the people who lived there.

Kenichi tried to approach a white man with white hair, "Excuse me, I'm looking for information on a man who was killed on the island a few days ago. Do you know who did it or can you direct me to someone who can?" the man looked annoyed and pulled out a gun, he then pointed it at Kenichi's feet, "Get the hell out of here you goddamn Jap!" said the man.

Before the man could let out a single shot Kenichi grabbed the barrel between his index and middle finger and bent it backwards. "Pulling a weapon on an unarmed person is against the rules!" said Kenichi. The white haired man and everyone looking all around were shocked at Kenichi's strength; the room fell silent as Kenichi continued to speak. "Now I'll say this again, I'm looking for the person who killed that fighter a few days ago and I'd like to know where to find him."

A man in the background began to slowly make his way to the door in the hopes to not be noticed. "Excuse me sir, do you know anything?" asked Kenichi loudly. The man jolted for the door, "KILL HIM, KILL HIM NOW!" he screamed.

A loud crash was heard just before he got to the door a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. "You know something, tell me what!" asked Kenichi, as he turned him around to face him, "DIE YOU MONSTER!" the man screamed again as he pulls out a knife and thrusts it forward.

Kenichi caught the blade between his index and thumb in one hand and shatters the blade with a flick of his finger with the other one. "I said that's against the rules," Kenichi said firmly.

The man screamed in horror, "DIDN'T I TELL YOU SHITS TO KILL-" he stopped and looked around and all the men were unconscious, "What did you think that crash was? I knocked them out so we could talk in privet. I'm not stupid; I know it was the Demon Fist God who killed that man. The man was a master class and a normal master wouldn't have injured him like that, so where is he?" asked Kenichi.

"I'm not telling you anything! LONG LIVE SILCARDO JENAZAD!"

Kenichi flared out his killing intent, not very much but enough to scare the man into telling him the truth. "TELL ME NOW!" growled Kenichi in a cold, chilling tone. "H-he lives in a f-f-fortress i-i-in the edge of the jungle at the foot of the mountains and the fork of the river with his militia, deep in the jungle. That's all I know, please believe me!" the man confessed.

Kenichi suppressed his killing intent, "Thank you, I'm sorry about breaking your knife. Was it expensive? They gave me money for expenses, I can pay you back for it like I did with the guy who's gun I broke," said Kenichi in a cheery mood now. The man's eyes went wide as he gets handed a solid gold coin. "And you gave one of these to that guy? How do you know I won't take it?"

"Because you'll both be waking up around the same time."

Kenichi then struck him with his finger and knocked him out. _**I have to thank the Fist of Brahman for teaching me the MARMA points, I don't use the force needed to kill so it has been quite useful to avoid pointless fights.**_ Kenichi thought to himself as he pulled out his satellite map of the island. He looked it over and saw a point where a mountain, a river, and the jungle all came together and headed in that direction.

As he got deeper and deeper into the jungle he began to notice people watching him, suddenly twenty men sprung down upon him. Before most of them could even set a foot on the ground Kenichi, with minimal effort knocked them out with a single blow each. The closer he got the more resistance he'd meet. Finally he got to the gates of the fort, before he would step inside he felt his heart grow cold, he could feel the bloodthirsty aura inside, this was the ki of that man.

"JENAZAAAAAAAAAAD!" he screamed. His voice echoed through the trees, he placed his hand on the gate. _**It's locked,**_ he thought, _**but I didn't come this far for something like that to stop me.**_ He reached back with all of his might and let loose a mighty thrust, "CHESTO!" he shouted as he reduced the massive wooden door to splinters and the men behind it flying back. Behind the door was a large arena in which the Demon Fist God stood chomping glutinously on a thorny dragon fruit.

"Ku, I heard there was a little boy dumb enough to go look for me on this island, I didn't expect you to find me." Silcardo said taking a big bite of fruit. "It seems that today will be a good day, after all I'll see someone die." The Demon Fist God stopped and looked at Kenichi as he stared him down.

"You look familiar, have I met you before?" asked Jenazad.

Kenichi's killing intent flared up massively, "As a matter of fact, you have." Jenazad's men stood all around in terror, "W-what ki, this young man couldn't be doing that could he?" asked one man, blue in the face in fright.

"Well that's a nice trick; I'm unimpressed though because…" paused Jenazad as he let his ki flare out as well, "I can do that too," he continued. "It feels like I'm being torn apart! Master Jenazad is getting serious!" said another underling.

"Who are you boy?" Jenazad asked. "My name is Kenichi Shirahama, former first disciple of Ryozanpaku and prospective member of the One Shadow Nine Fists!" answered Kenichi.

"KAKAKAKAKAKA, the untalented boy who Hongo took down with one blow?! You seriously want to fight me?!"

"No, I want to kill you!"

"You're starting to make me yawn, you don't disserve a death at my hands."

Jenazad looks at four fighters standing by the sidelines, "You four, kill him." He commanded, devouring the rest of the fruit.

The four charged Kenichi, who simply lifted his leg and kicked them unconscious. Jenazad looked on in amassment. "Well," said Jenazad, "that wasn't just some kick. In one fluid movement you knocked out those four master class fighters. Even though they're trash by comparison , I've changed my mind. I really want to fight you now."

**Another note from writer,**

**I know that four years doesn't sound like much, but I did it for a few reasons.**

**Aside from that, if you look at the continuity Kenichi went from being a wimp to kicking the asses of people like Tanimoto, Ryuto, Kokin, Sho, and Takeda with less than two years of training. The Kenichi in my story is putting himself through hellish training so with four additional years and guidance from masters who could care less if he died, who knows what could happen.**

**Next week, Death Match**


	9. Death Match

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Histories Strongest Disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by Funimation, Weekly Shonen Sunday, TV Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release.**

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback/non-translated foreign language (non attacks)

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

Chapter zero, part 2- the mountain training

_Mikumo walked along the side of her temple-like dojo, gliding like a ghost to the cherry blossoms where Kenichi was replenishing the compost._

"_They're lovely." She said, reaching up and lightly touching the delicate petals._

"_Yeah, sorry I'm sort of slacking right now. Tomorrow I'll be headed to the mountains to train, so I thought I should make sure the flowers are well kept while I'm gone." Said Kenichi, a warm and happy smile on his face, but somehow Mikumo could see past it. She placed her cold, slender hand on Kenichi's shoulder in comfort._

"_I know you must be angry, and that in part is the reason you planed the trip. You have to understand, however, he broke no rules. They were his disciples to begin with; he could do with them what he wishes."_

_Kenichi's ki began to flare slightly, but he kept it under control. The smile vanished from his face and was instead replaced with a morose look._

"_Damn that Sage Fist, disposing of his disciples like that shouldn't be permitted. He was the one who crippled Ryuto and Berserker, why did he have to go and kill them too?!" Kenichi's face was a mix of rage and remorse, he got up and dusted his hands off._

"_Don't worry about Kensei, we all know him to be the weakest of us Shadow fists, he will get his justice in due time. I know you're leaving soon so I wanted to talk to you about something," Said the Bewitching fist._

"_I can't help but feel that the time you've been waiting for will be upon us soon. If you ever get the call that we found Jenazad, please be careful. Even I don't know if I'd leave a fight with him unhindered." She said, Mikumo's eyes were soft and had an uncharacteristic gentleness to them that unintentionally scared Kenichi._

"_Why are you so worried about me?" asked Kenichi, Mikumo on instinct smacked Kenichi upside the head._

"_What a foolish question, it's because I care about you. You are like the son Hayato and I never had. I know how you overdo it when it comes to training, please take your time, for Me." she finished, gently placing her hand under his chin._

"_Don't worry Mikumo sensei, I'll try and take it easy." He reassured, with a big, happy smile._

**ELEVEN WEEKS LATER**

_**I've been in the mountains for a few months now, and the training has yet to differ.**_ Thought Kenichi as he ran through the forest, in only his kung fu pants and covered in cuts and bruises. From the tree tops, two dozen men fell and attacked him all at once.

Kenichi blocked and punched, attacked and countered against the assailants. He grabbed the kick of an attacking man and swung him around like a bat, striking the others.

_**Every morning I do extensive training in endurance, envisioning the training devices that Master Koetsuji and Ogata Sensei have made for me over the years, and going through the motions while wearing the training weights that were made for me. In the afternoon I do training to blend the different styles of martial arts I had learned over the years into my own unique martial art. I practice moves, create new ones, and battle strategies to hopefully be convincing. In the evening I train with about thirty Pencak Silat masters, those that aren't in allegiance with Silcardo Jenazad, sparring until I can't go on any longer. They are nowhere near Shadow fist level but I compensate with sheer numbers.**_

Kenichi is attacked on all sides yet again, as a tornado of fists hurl toward him. He puts up his guard and lets out a karate breath. Kenichi cocks his fist back and the Silat masters stop, Kenichi screams as drives his fist into the ground and causes the dirt and fallen leaves to rise up.

In their moment of confutation Kenichi rapidly travels from person to person, delivering a knockout blow to them until no one but Kenichi is left standing.

"I think…that's all for today…thank you all for the help… see you tomorrow." Kenichi said in between gasps for breath, before he dropped to one knee as the other masters slowly got up and left.

Moments later, Kenichi was in a small hut with an old man.

"Tell me Koji, how do I look?" asked Kenichi. Koji touched the wounds that covered Kenichi's extremely well defined torso.

"Well, it's hard to tell as you won't give yourself much time to rest between ass-kicking's, but if I were to guess, I'd say most of your wounds are just the ones that you reopened from all that moving around you do. Other than that, a few bruises and scratches, nothing a good leaching won't cure," said the old man, pulling out a bottle of leaches from a nearby bag.

"I can't rest, not until I finish what I started," said Kenichi, staring down the leaches.

"Do you really think you can win by training like this?"

"It's the only way I know how to train. It's the only way to prepare for an opponent who's stronger than me."

"Do you think you can kill Jenazad like this?"

"You're the one who used to be on his militia, what do you think?"

Koji looked up at the star filled sky; his wrinkled, tan skin flickered with the glow of the camp fire a few meters away.

"Jenazad is a feral beast with strength unmatched by anyone I've ever seen. You're still very inexperienced, and the fact that you still can't consciously turn off your limiter is a cause for concern. I'm sure you can defeat any man you fight, but I'm afraid that demon is still beyond your reach."

"They're looking for him night and day, if they find him and I can get there, whether I'm ready or not, I'm going to fight him."

"Then I pray you succeed, because that would be a horrible way to die."

_**The next day, I got the news that in a week I would be sent on a mission at Big Lock.**_

**Chapter Nine- Death Match**

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" screamed the Demon Fist God in delight, as he charged at Kenichi,

"SERANGAN HARIMAU!" he shouted as he tried pouncing on Kenichi.

"SAIKUKIN!" shouted Kenichi as he put up his defense and tried to stop Jenazad's attack by blocking his hands.

The Demon Fist God launched himself from Kenichi's hands into a spin.

"TENDANGAN GULING TANAH!" the kick almost hit Kenichi in the face but Kenichi blocked in time with his armguards. The force of it sent him flying back several meters, out the gate he broke down. Kenichi sprung back to his feet.

"That was quite good, you must be at a pretty high level to block an attack from me and not have a broken bone." Praised Jenazad, his demonic mask ever mocking.

"Don't underestimate my endurance, you bastard!" Kenichi said.

"I GUESS I WON'T!"

Jenazad dashed after him again, this time with a flurry of punches that Kenichi could barely see,

_**His arms are like blurs, I'm only evading them with luck.**_ Silcardo then launched a powerful kick at him, the shockwaves of which made a fissure in the jungle.

_**This is no good; I have to go on the offensive.**_

"YAMAZUKI!" Yelled Kenichi as he lunged forward with both fists. Silcardo blocks both punches with his hands.

"KAKAKAKAKA, you would use a move like that on a man like me?!" Jenazad then delivered a kick to Kenichi gut, making contact, filling his mouth with the taste of blood, and sending him up in the air.

_**I've never been hit that hard in my life! I can't let him win no matter what!**_ thought Kenichi.

The Demon Fist God then jumped past him and bounced off the top of a tall tree.

"JATUHAN PUNCAK POHON!" Kenichi, now alert and eye's on Jenazad reached up and grabbed his arm. Kenichi then twisted around the back and launched a left kick to the back of Silcardo's head,

"KAITEN TSUTAKIKKU!"

Kenichi landed on his feet, one hand firmly on his gut, Silcardo also on his feet,

"Tsk, I didn't expect you to use a move like that. You rotated your axes so that when you grabbed my hand you would add your momentum to my own and used that power to kick me, if I hadn't rolled when I did you would have gotten me." The tone in Jenazad's voice made the hairs of all the men watching stand on end,

"KAKAKAKAKA, I'M STARTING TO GET EXCITED!" he shouted as his ki rose up even higher.

"DEPAN TENDANGAN!" he continued, launching a front kick that created a fissure in the ground.

Kenichi jumped and found Silcardo hopping from tree to tree.

"Can you see the error in challenging me little boy? We're worlds apart! I am a master of Pencak Silat, a martial art formed to fight in rough terrain like the jungle. My attacks can be launched from any direction!" said Jenazad,

"TENDANGAN TERBANG MONYET!" he launched a wild kick aimed for Kenichi's ribs, Kenichi could only get in a crouched block in mid air.

At that moment he remembered something Apachai told him,

"…_in Muay Thai we use our feet to block kicks…"_

At the last possible second Kenichi placed his left foot on Jenazad's ankle, _**I have to time this just right.**_ He thought to himself. He pushed down and propelled himself forward.

"SOUTENSHUU!" shouted Kenichi as he landed both palms on Jenazad's abdomen and attacked.

Once again Kenichi landed on his feet and Jenazad on his,

"You countered me again! I don't know whether to be furious or impressed, but I guess I could be both." Jenazad then stood still,

"You are fighting one of the Shadow Fist, so you should be using attacks just like that." Said the Demon Fist God chillingly. Then for some reason he went into a strange pose; he crouched down almost on one knee with one palm pointed up in front and the other pointed down in back. Then he pounced forward, he tried to attack Kenichi's neck then his arm, then his back, then his groin, then his eyes then Kenichi jumped backwards.

_**What a ferocious attack! He's aiming for all my vital points, this is like the JULS combo that Jihan did only at a much higher level, **_thought Kenichi.

Jenazad tried again but this time instead of jumping back Kenichi landed hard on his back without doing a break fall, then again.

_**This is an airless throw! If I don't dodge the attacks I die and if I do I end up throwing myself into the ground full force.**_ Kenichi realized that he was in a do or die situation and panic began to work its way into him. Jenazad rushed him again and an old instinct popped into Kenichi's head, when Jenazad attacked Kenichi put his hands together and wiggled his way to safety,

"NIIJIMA STYLE EVASION TECHNIQUE!"

When Kenichi got to a safe distance he looked at Jenazad,

"KA, KAKAKAKAKA, ACKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA , I'VE NEVER IN MY LIFE BEEN EVADED IN SUCH A WAY! But as interesting as a move that was it won't work a second time. The time has come to end this." Said the Silat master, in an instant it seemed there was dozens of him all around Kenichi, poised to attack,

"This is one of Silat's secret moves, HANTU GLUNDUNG PRINGIS!"

He could see that Jenazad was going for his vitals again, he couldn't think of anything until he remembered his fight with Boris Ivanov. In that fight he resisted an attack to his vital points by constricting his muscles, it could work again. He tightened every muscle in his body until his body was like a clenched fist, like master Sakaki taught him long ago,

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, clenching his muscles in the SENSEN body. All of Jenazad's attacks were deflected.

"You're starting to annoy me, deflecting my move with something so basic!" said Jenazad as he went for another front kick at closer range. Kenichi saw an opportunity and decided to take it. He rushed to Jenazad and placed his right foot on his attacking ankle, and then launched a powerful left kick,

"SHIRAHAMA BATTAKIKKU!" he screamed, and all through the jungle a loud crack is heard.

Kenichi landed on his feet, when the dust settled, Jenazad's mask was shattered, and a blond haired young man stood in his stead, slightly bleeding from the forehead.

"That was close, you almost got another clean hit; how embarrassing for Me." said the blond guy.

"You're not Jenazad? You're a fake; he's supposed to be elderly!" Kenichi yelled.

The blond man pulled down a scarf around his neck to show the neck of an old man,

"This is how the characteristics of the longevity techniques manifest themselves…" he then looked Kenichi in the eyes,

"I am none other than the Demon Fist God. Even you could tell a monster apart by looking into its eyes." Said Jenazad, sure enough Kenichi looked into his eyes. He saw no warmth, he saw no light, he saw no pity, and all he saw was darkness and death. He looked into his eyes and saw a demon in the skin of a man.

"Maybe I'm just a devious glutton, but I do enjoy playing with my food. Now that you destroyed my precious mask, I'll have to fight you without restraint," said Jenazad, as he rushed at Kenichi. He took a swipe at Kenichi's abdomen and tore through the gi like paper,

"That is well made chainmail to have survived the tiger style of Silat, I'll have to go for your face and arms then!" he continued as he attacked using his opened palm,

_**That attack is like the eagle claw style of kung fu, **_thought Kenichi; Jenazad slashed at his arm and left a claw mark on his right arm. Kenichi was backed into a tree and Jenazad went for the face, Kenichi ducked and Jenazad's hand went into the tree itself. When he freed his hand he took a large chunk out of the tree.

_**If his fingers grab hold of my flesh he'll tear chunks out of my body!**_He thought again.

"Silat has many animal styles, like the monkey!" he then began jumping from tree to tree trying to kick and punch and chop at Kenichi. He threw another front kick at Kenichi, the rising dirt created a cloud that got in his eyes.

_**He's trying to blind me!**_ He thought. Then a punch came to his chest, Kenichi could taste the blood in his mouth as he began to fly backward.

"KAKAKAKAKA, did you think using a combination of different styles would save you?" said the Demon Fist God, as he followed up with high kick to the face,

"I've kill hundreds of karate-ka's, hundreds of jujitsu-ka's, hundreds of users of Kenpo, Thai boxing, and almost anything else you can think of…" he continued, following that with imbedding his fingers into Kenichi's legs. Kenichi used a MARMA point strike to make him let go.

"Thousands have gone after my head, that's why I've littered the world with their bodies. To both warn those who want to challenge me and invite those, like you, stupid enough to try." Kenichi launched a high kick to Jenazad's head but Silcardo ducked under it and elbowed him in the back.

"You're not bad for your age, but the differences between you and me could fill a library. To sum it all up I have much more experience, and that makes the difference." finished Jenazad, as he attacked Kenichi with another mid kick sending him in the mud by the river.

_**Damn it, was I ready to fight him? I can barely keep up with him. **_Kenichi thought to himself.

He struggled to his feet,

"I w-won't let you b-beat me so easily!" he said, as his body screamed in pain.

"You're determination is annoying but I have to admire your guts, however guts alone won't be enough," Said Jenazad.

His eyes began to glow and he crouched down, then he pounced forward.

"PERTAMA CINCIN!" he shouted as his fist drove its way into Kenichi's gut. Blood filled Kenichi's mouth and the Demon Fist God smiled sickly as his eyes glowed,

"Kenichi Shirahama, do I make you tremble?" asked Jenazad as he swept Kenichi's feet and before he could hit the ground the Demon Fist God hit him with a double palm,

"KENDUA CINCIN!" Kenichi bounced off the ground and tumbled limply at the water's edge.

Jenazad walked up to him calmly and lifted him over his head with his foot, his legs split in a perfect 180 degrees.

"That is your body telling you that the man you fight…" then as he dropped his upper leg as he kicked Kenichi overhead like a soccer ball with the lower leg,

"IS MORE FRIGHTENING THEN THE DEVIL! CINCIN KETIGA!"

Kenichi bounced and skidded on the ground, and then he miraculously tumbled to his feet again.

_**My insides! I feel my organs have been displaced, but I can't give up!**_Thought Kenichi feeling the blood ran out of his mouth wildly covering his lower face in blood and dripping over what was left of his gi. The Silat master leapt again with a wide chop that his Kenichi across his upper body.

"CINCIN KEEMPAT!" Kenichi's gi was torn open; while the attack couldn't cut him because of the chainmail; the force caused a gash on his body from his shoulder to his hip.

_**HMM! I mustn't cry out, I can't give him the satisfaction!**_Thought Kenichi, his heartbeat quickening and panic setting in once again.

Jenazad crouched down again and kicked upward at Kenichi's ribs.

"KELIMA CINCIN!"

_**MY RIBS! I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS, PLEASE!**_Thought Kenichi while he flew upward, but he didn't fly much longer as the Demon Fist God jumped grabbed Kenichi's ankle,

"KAKAKAKA, HELL IS THIS WAY! CINCIN KEENAM!" laughed Jenazad as he threw Kenichi to the water's edge again landing with a large splash and a loud smack,

The young fighter turned his head in the mud to gasp for breath, blood, mud and water mixed in his mouth as he desperately clung onto consciousness.

"This is my most powerful combo, SEMBBILAN CINCIN DARI NERAKA!" said Jenazad calmly as he slowly walked in Kenichi's direction.

"I rarely use it as no one ever lasts long enough to make me. I wanted you to know before I send you to hell that there are three attacks left in my combo; my seventh attack will blind you, the eighth will cripple you, and the ninth will kill you." He continued.

Kenichi reflected on his life, his pain was beyond tears and the thought of death didn't seem so bad to him at this point. Kenichi then let his mind wander in what were his thoughts at the brink of death.

_**I can't believe after all these years, all these fights, all that training, that I'd die so pathetically in a place like this. I'm sorry, I failed them all; my friends, my masters, my family, Sho, Miu…**_

Kenichi's eyes shot open and glowed with a powerful, bright light,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as tears filled Kenichi's eyes. As he rose from the mud and Jenazad stops in his tracks,

"WHAT THE HELL?! WITH THOSE INJURIES HE SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MOVE LET ALONE STAND!" he said in surprise. Kenichi began to march toward Jenazad. The Demon Fist God threw a powerful punch and Kenichi dodged it and tried to throw Jenazad.

The Silat master landed on his feet and turned back to Kenichi,

"THIS IS SOMETHING VERY NEW! This new found power, where deep inside did you dig it up and fight back like thi-" Jenazad was interrupted by a straight punch to the face.

"YOU MONSTER! I CAME TO AVENGE MIU BY SENDING YOU BACK TO HELL!" screamed Kenichi.

"KAKAKAKA, IS THAT ALL?! I'VE DONE FAR WORSE THEN KILL SOME YOUNG BRAT!" laughed the Demon Fist God as he launched a high kick, Kenichi side stepped.

"SHUT UP WITH THAT STUPID LAAAAAAAUGH!" screamed Kenichi, using his old masters move,

"CHAI KICK!" he screamed as the kick found its mark.

Jenazad goes flying; he flips in mid air and bounces off a tree back at Kenichi.

"I hadn't meant to mock you; I just laugh at inappropriate things and at inappropriate times." He said as he tries another TENDAGAN TERBANG MONYET that Kenichi countered with a spear hand thrust that The Demon Fist god narrowly dodged,

"I find the pain and suffering of others amusing so I laugh, and I cause more pain and suffering to amuse myself." He continued, as he answered with a trust of his own that Kenichi deflected with his armguards. Kenichi and Jenazad where now a short distance from one another,

"Do you want to know what I found quite amusing?" asked the Demon Fist God,

"The sound the Furinji girl made when I cut her down."

A rage like no other welled up in Kenichi, he was close to going mad with rage, and then Mikumo Kushinada and Akira Hongo's words found their way into his head.

"…_in battle you cannot let your enemy know your feelings. Everything must be bottled up. If any emotion seeps through, a skilled enemy will attack."_

"_Mockery is an old method to break a fighter's concentration; even master class fighters still use it in Death Matches. The reason is because it works, if you feel a rage burn inside you like an inferno don't lose control. Rather, focus your rage on your next attack and scorch your adversary to ash like white phosphorus."_

Kenichi aligned his hands in a parallel fashion right up against the Demon Fist God,

"MOBYOSHI!" he struck forward with a powerful punch. Jenazad tried to block with one hand, but surprised to see he couldn't,

_**What?! His punch is so powerful that my one hand alone isn't enough to stop it?! If I don't stop it soon it'll breach my defenses!**_

Kenichi pushed Jenazad up against a tree with his powerful punch, his feet digging into the ground for support. When they came to a stop, blood dripped from the Demon Fist God's mouth as he smiled,

"That was close, if I hadn't used my left wrist to reinforce my right hand that punch would have landed completely. Still you managed to force me to break my own wrist so I'm quite angry, not about my wrist but that if that's the best you could do then this fight has reached its end." Said Jenazad.

Mikumo

"_If you find yourself fighting a strong opponent, keep your ki under control. Better yet, don't use your full strength, strong people like Jenazad who revel in their own power have a tendency to underestimate their opponents. Use something like this to your advantage so you can unleash your full might right under their nose."_

Jenazad turned his left hand and grabbed Kenichi's left arm by the wrist,

"You won't be landing any more punches with this arm."

Ogata

"_Another trick I like to use is switching my stance. Even a master can get confused when an opponent suddenly switches from left to right handed."_

Jenazad was so focused on his arm he didn't pay attention to Kenichi's footing, how his left foot was pivoted out…

Sougetsu

"_In Chinese Kenpo speed is king and the speed of your moves depends on how well they flow from one another. A good way in which to transition one attack to the next is your footing. The way you pivot your foot dictates whether you'll evade your opponent completely or attack head on."_

Or the fact that his other arm was still cocked back.

Akira

"_In karate, when you deliver a punch you retract the other arm simultaneously to prepare the next strike. After delivering that attack you're poised to attack from farther away. With the added momentum your next attack will be almost twice as strong."_

Kenichi began to move, but he wasn't doing a punch,

Agaard

"_Punches and elbows are essential in Muay Thai, but in close quarters elbows are better. They are more accurate, harder and cause more damage when you're closer to your enemy."_

Kenichi pulled his left arm back pulling the Demon Fist God's left arm out of the way.

Rahman

"_If you attack someone with all your might, be sure to aim for the chest, on the left between the third and fourth rib. An accurate attack to that area will send a shock straight to the heart and kill the opponent." _

_**DAMN, HE MADE AN OPENING! **_Thought the Demon Fist God, the elbow was centimeters away when he remembered one last thing.

Saiga

"…_when the time to deliver the final blow comes, hold nothing back and show no mercy."_

"YAMI MOBYOSHI!" screamed Kenichi as the elbow hit.

_**THE ENTIRE FIGHT WAS IN PREPARATION FOR THIS ONE MOVE! THAT LITTLE SHIT…HE GOT ME!**_ Thought Jenazad as the shockwave of the strike sent all of his men flying backward and flattened the landscape. The powerful elbow dove deep into Jenazad's ribs.

Blood spewed from his mouth all over Kenichi before he broke through the tree at his back, cracking it and a few more trees behind him in half, landing several meters back.

Kenichi looked on to see if he would get back up; his arm trembled from dealing such a blow. When the dust settled he saw the figure of a man planted firmly in the ground at the base of a huge boulder.

"KAKAKA, that was much…unexpected. You were a convincing lefty so…I thought I didn't have to worry about…the right." Said the Demon fist god, blood running out of his nose and mouth, his sleeve was rolled back and his broken wrist was popping out of his skin.

"That elbow lodged some ribs into my lungs…my body won't…listen to what I command it…to do, and I can feel…an irregularity in my…heartbeat, I can feel myself…dying." He said weakly, coughing up blood.

"I never thought…a youngster like you…with no natural…talent would do me in, but a guy…l-like me…always prepares for t-the end."

He reaches into his left pocket and pulls out something small and violet.

"It's a…plum, at the p-peak of…ripeness. It's sweet and…soft, a…a…fitting last meal." He said as Kenichi got closer. Jenazad took a bite and a weak look of disappointment washed over his face.

"I-I can't…taste the sweetness…o-of the f-fleshy…fruit. All I…taste… is blood…" Jenazad's voice began to weaken as his head lolled to the side and blood spouted from his mouth like a faucet. The plum rolled out of his hand and his eyes turned glassy and vacant.

One of his men nervously approached him to check his pulse, and shot up in horror.

"H-he's dead! MASTER JANAZAD IS DEAD!" he cried in pain, the wails of his men's sorrow echoed all through the jungle, Grown masters of martial arts sobbed for the death of their one time savior. Kenichi was in a state of shell shock, he couldn't hear the men crying, or see them running for their lives away from him. He just walked to the stream nearby to wash the blood off his gi as random memories filled his head.

"_Uwahh! A new dougi! Awesome! …It's somewhat mismatched."_

His pants had holes from where Jenazad dug his fingers in, so they needed to be patched or replaced. The top was almost ripped off compliantly and he was drenched from head to toe in blood.

"_We all got together and made it." Said Akisame, standing proudly with the other masters of Ryozanpaku._

"_The dougi of karate and Jujitsu, Muay Thai bandages, and Kung Fu pants. It's a dougi that's suitable for our strongest disciple."_

Before he knew what he was doing Kenichi found himself washing his dougi in the stream, trying to remove the blood, he even removed his chainmail to rinse.

"_That vest is from Shigure, a skilled craftsman made it, it's quite solid." Continued Akisame, Shigure was hanging upside down from the rafters when she chimed in as well,_

"_Even a bullet won't…go through."_

He was in a state of panic when he tried to remove his armguards to wash in the stream.

_Kenichi went to see the elder after taking a sword hunting trip with Shigure._

"_How did it go Kenichi, how do you feel after watching Shigure's fight with YAMI?" asked the elder, Kenichi only responded with a cold glare of annoyance and irritation._

"_Err, don't look at me like that. I planned everything just for Kenichi, (you're in a rebellious mood)." He continued, as he backed away, not wanting to see his disciple to look at him like that._

_Kenichi lets out a light laugh and handed the armguards forward,_

"_I'm just kidding, thank you very much for the armguards! This is all thanks to you; I was able to overcome my weaknesses." The elder looked into Kenichi's eyes and saw the light in them almost seem brighter._

"_Woah! After you come back, you have become more determined." He placed his hand on the armguards and pushed them back to Kenichi._

"_This belongs to you now, keep it with you."_

"_Er, but, isn't this a memento from Miu's father?"_

"_We don't mind, right Miu?"_

_Kenichi looked back and see's a smiling, blushing Miu, looking back at him with her big, happy, soft eyes,_

"_That's right." She said._

Kenichi began to hyperventilate and tremble, tears streamed from his eyes. He fell to his knees as it finally sunk in what he did and what was going on.

"W-w-what…" he said softly, trying to get the words out.

"Miu, what have I done?!" he whispered to himself, as the pain grew to be too much.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAA AAAAAAAA!" he cried to the heavens with all his might, being heard for miles around. His sorrowful scream echoed through the jungle, and up the mountain where a large bearded man witnessed it all unfold.

"Huff, I knew he didn't have it in him." He said.

SERANGAN HARIMAU- attack of the tiger

PUSARAN HALILINTAR- whirling thunder

JATUHAN PUNCAK POHON- treetop drop

KAITEN TUSTAKIKKU- rolling ivy kick

DEPAN TENDANGAN- front kick

TENDAGAN TERBANG MONYET- flying monkey kick

SOUTENSHUU- double wire hand

SEMBBILAN CINCIN DARI NERAKA- nine rings of hell

PERTAMA CINCIN- first ring (and the rest etc.)

**Note from writer**

**I love this chapter, so I didn't want to ruin it with my ramblings at the top.**

**Call me old fashioned, but I love a chatty bad guy.**

**Good news bad news,**

**Bad news- I finished the story**

**Good news- I haven't even posted half of it, and since I'm no longer writing it, I'll focus on editing and can post it more frequently. Next chapter marks the end of Act Three.**

**I'm in a bit of a bind as to how to post the next few chapters, some of them jump from one event to the other. They are clearly marked as to when they happen, but do I leave it as is or do I avoid possible confusion by posting them in chronological order?**

**Sorry, when I wrote most of the Ogata stuff, very little of the Rimi stuff was really known. She seems like a fun character, maybe I can put a chapter zero of her somewhere.**

**And no, Kenichi is not going to die any time soon, I mean, err- nothing happens in chapter fifteen, that's crazy talk.**

**I like constructive criticism; we're all writers and/or reading fans so it's welcome help. If I can hone my skills enough maybe I can go pro.**

**The issue of whether it's a romance has been raised before, the romantic aspect doesn't come into play until much later so maybe I should change the tag to something else. But what?**

**In the meantime, RxR, I appreciate the comments you guys leave.**

**Next chapter- "What did you have in mind?"**


	10. What did you have in mind?

**Note from writer**

**The fourth act starts now. I've abandoned my editor so if you notice any major grammatical errors, sorry and to quote Robert Plant, "I really did the best I could".**

**Let me know what you guys think,**

**Enjoy.**

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Fight! Histories Strongest Disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by Funimation, Weekly Shonen Sunday, TV Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release.**

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback/non-translated foreign language (non attacks)

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

**Chapter Ten- "What Did You Have In Mind?"**

Last time on Kenichi: fist of justice-

After losing Miu, abandoning Ryozanpaku, and being allowed to be the communal disciple of the One Shadow Nine Fists, Kenichi underwent hellish training of his own volition to take revenge on the Demon Fist God, Silcardo Jenazad. After seeing his kind heart, the One Shadow, Saiga Furinji, decided to change what Kenichi's heart desired. Then after five years of training and searching the wait was over, Jenazad was found.

At first, Kenichi fared well, but it was revealed that the Demon Fist God was just "playing with his food", after a barrage of powerful, merciless attacks it looked like all was lost, but Kenichi remembered what he was fighting for. With his limiter off, his mind focused, and rage in his heart, Kenichi fought back and after revealing the results of his training with the One Shadow Nine Fists he unleashed a killing blow he created by combining the lessons he learned into one attack the YAMI MOBYOSHI.

With Jenazad now dead and Kenichi now remembering what he fought for, his mind raced with memories of the life he had left behind. Including the memory of Miu Furinji, the girl he tried to avenge. Now recovering from his wounds, Kenichi once again awaits his fate…

The One Shadow sat at a patio table in his garden, sipping a warm milk coffee. The flowers were at half bloom and the trees rustled in the cool, early-spring breeze when his cell phone started to ring.

"God Hand, what is the situation in Tidat?" asked Saiga.

"The fighting is over; the Demon Fist God is dead," replied Hongo, standing on the deck of a YAMI boat, masquerading as a cruise ship.

"So soon? It's only been a week."

"This island wasn't too big, Kenichi found him in a matter of days."

"Are you sure he's dead? Did you witness the fight?"

"No, I didn't get wind of the fight until our man on the island heard the commotion. By the time I had gotten to shore it was over. As for whether he's dead or not, he is indeed dead. I had the body examined for fingerprints and DNA as well as cause of death, there is no doubt that was Jenazad."

"What was the cause of death?"

"His ribs were broken and pierced his lungs and heart; he died in less than a minute."

"And the coroner can confirm this?"

"No, when it was discovered what he did, a mob of loyalists proclaimed he desecrated the corpse and had him lynched."

"Are things that out of hand?"

"They were, the people had his body cremated and spread his ashes over the soil of his home town. His most loyal followers set themselves alight all around the village to forever be one with their master and follow him to hell. For a while it looked like all out civil war between the military and Jenazad's followers, but then his disciple brought it to a halt."

"He had a new disciple?"

"No, Nagaraja is alive."

"Wasn't he killed in an avalanche?"

"Apparently not, he survived and went into hiding in Japan. Making himself a restaurant mogul. He was not happy about the cremation."

"I guess the Demon Fist God underestimated his disciple. Is he still with us?"

"He has decided to stay neutral, he will not help us nor will he hinder our plans."

"This is upsetting, Tidat was supposed to be a staging point for 'The Eternal Sunset'. Damn that Jenazad, even as ash he makes things difficult. Return to Japan at once, our business in Tidat is settled."

"What about Kenichi?"

"He's alive?!"

"Yes, we discovered him in a daze not far from the body of the Demon Fist God. He had some brutal injuries but the threat to his life has passed and he's conscious now."

"And how is he mentally?"

Hongo looked inside a large room with a view; Kenichi lay in bed, heavily bandaged and attached to monitors and IV's. His attention was not on the God Hand but rather his right arm he held up, almost in a trance.

"He's fine." Answered the God Hand.

"I'm glad to hear it. Once he's healed up come to the mainland and we'll see about his future," said the One Shadow.

"Understood, I'll keep in touch."

The One Shadow hung up the phone and gazed out at his garden, picking up a small spoon on the table and stirring his coffee.

"Akira, it's not like you to lie to me," said the One Shadow, sipping his coffee once again

**FIVE WEEKS LATER**

"When I came to they had scattered the ashes in the soil of his home town. As it turns out, Jihan was alive and made quite a living in Japan as a restaurant mogul, of all things. When he heard of the Demon Fist God's death he reunited with his sister and took power. The God Hand had arrived on the island after I kill Jenazad and was overseeing my medical treatment." explained Kenichi to Hermit.

Tanimoto was taller more muscular and still had the face of an idol.

"And your sure he's dead?" asked the blond Kenpo master.

"I fought to stay awake until after the body was ash. This was one person I wanted to make sure was gone for good," continued Kenichi.

Kenichi looked at his right arm; _**this is the arm of a killer,**_ he thought to himself.

Ogata walked into the Yomi room,

"We're all ready for you Kenichi…it's time for your inauguration." said the Sage Fist, leading the way for him.

When Kenichi walked into the One Shadow Nine Fists meeting hall he saw Saiga seated behind a drawn shade and the other Shadow Fists standing behind podiums.

"We will now begin the 'proofs of worth' trial for the One Shadow Nine Fists. Kenichi Shirahama step forward," said the Fist of Brahman. Kenichi walked in the center of the circle of masters and a feeling of impending doom washed over him, like he just walked in between a pack of wolves.

"What proof do you bring that the Demon Fist God is indeed dead?"

Kenichi reaches into his bag and pulled out a news paper.

"This is a news paper from Tidat proclaiming Jenazad's death," Answered Kenichi.

"That proves nothing, papers can be forged and we don't read Indonesian." Barked the Fist of Destruction.

Kenichi pulls out the hat that Jenazad had on his head, brown with the dried blood of Jenazad.

"This is his hat; it came off his head when I dealt the killing blow." Said Kenichi as he showed everyone.

"We've never seen that on him, he wears that dashing mask all the time." Said the Laughing Steel Fist.

Finally Kenichi opened the bag and spilled out its contents, large shards of Jenazad's wooden mask. Everyone looked in awe,

"That's his mask! He wouldn't let anyone have the same design in his country. I can smell the medicine he would pour in it to keep his face young as well!" said Agaard,

"I can see the bits of fruit in the mouth area; he loved his fruit." Said Ogata.

"I witnessed it, that was the Demon Fist's God's body they burned." Said the God Hand.

"By the rules with which we agreed to when we joined, when a Shadow Fist is killed on orders of YAMI or in a death match, if his killer is not a Shadow Fist he shall be made one." Said Rahman.

"Then that means he'll have the 'King' symbol and the color 'gold'." Said Mikumo.

"He'll have to wait a while until he can get a disciple; his martial art is still incomplete." Said Sougetsu.

"Then it is decided, from now on you are a Shadow Fist. What will your name be?" asked Saiga.

"I haven't picked one yet." Said Kenichi,

"Then I'll pick one for you…how about 'Fist of Justice', I think that suits you." Kenichi looked around and they all gave a look of approval, with Diego giving a big smile and thumbs up.

"Welcome to the One Shadow Nine Fists." Finished Saiga as the rest applauded.

"You haven't got any resources to help with 'The Eternal Sunset' so we'll give you a week to situate yourself. Grow accustomed to your new status and title, they are well earned." Said Mikumo, faint smile on her face.

After the meeting Saiga walked into the waiting room where a slightly older Kajima was waiting.

"How was the meeting master?" asked Kajima.

"It went well; we made Kenichi Shirahama a Shadow Fist. He is to be called the Fist of Justice." Answered Saiga.

"It suits him."

"That's what I thought."

"Can I ask you something master?"

"Go ahead."

"Why make Kenichi a Shadow Fist over the other prospects?"

"Yourself included?"

"Yes, myself included."

"Well other than the fact that he is far beyond you in ability, that one is a very dangerous individual to YAMI."

"You mean Kenichi?"

"Yes and let me tell you why. He has this ability to affect the people around him."

"He does have a cretin charm about him, doesn't he; he knows how to make you give him your trust without even trying."

"Yes and that is dangerous to have around all the masters. Even a cold hearted woman like the Bewitching Fist has a warmer attitude to the Fist of Justice, and she's not the only one. Other then the Fierce Fist God, the Fist of Brahman, and the Sage Fist, all the other Shadow Fists have started to show signs of warmth in them regarding Kenichi. If I were to keep him at his current status as a communal disciple he could unravel the leadership of YAMI, and the funny thing is he'd never known he'd done it."

"If he's that dangerous then why not just kill him?"

"You know why."

"Well, from our stand point we don't have many moves."

"Yes we do, we just can't be connected to them. I saw something in his eyes, repentance. Contact Sougetsu, he knows how to be discreet, if he shows to be a threat or wavers from the path I set out for him, he dies."

After a short plane ride, Kenichi was back in his home town. He walked the streets in the middle of the night like a grasshopper jumping from light post to light post. He stopped at an ally where he saw two men attacking a woman.

"Please don't hurt me; I'll give you my wallet. So just let me be." Pleaded the young lady,

"Oh you'll give us the wallet and anything else we want, you little slut!" said one man, pulling out a knife.

"That's no way to speak to a woman, you bastard!" shouted Kenichi from the light post.

"Who the hell is that?" said the other man, reaching for a pipe on the floor. Kenichi leapt from the post off a brick wall and landed on his feet on the ground.

"Two on one as well as armed, and on a girl to boot! You don't disserve to be called men!" Said Kenichi as he clenched his fist.

"GO TO HELL WITH YOUR LECTURE!" said the one with the knife as he lunged at Kenichi who simply took his knife and slapped him with his free hand;

"SLAP OF JUSTICE!" shouted Kenichi as the man fell with a thud.

_**On guys like this I can't get serious, I'll have to hold back and just use less harmful moves like these**_ Kenichi thought to himself.

"HE KNOCKED HIM OUT WITH A SLAP?! DIE MONSTER!" said the one with the pipe. Kenichi sidestepped the pipe and flicked him in the forehead,

"FLICK OF FURY!" the man went flying back into a dumpster half a block away.

"Miss, call the police and tell them what happened. If they asked who did it, tell them to put it in the 'R' file, they'll know what that means." Said Kenichi as he jumped onto the light post again.

_**So this is what it's like to live in the world of masters. I often thought to myself when I trained at Ryozanpaku 'how the world must look through the eyes of these people who could jump over rivers and outrun cars on foot?' It's the same but different.**_ Kenichi thought to himself, leaping from block to block with no effort at all.

Before he knew it he saw a familiar sight,

_**I guess I came here out of habit.**_ He thought as he gazed upon the mighty doors of Ryozanpaku. He felt no ki so he thought that the money he earned at YAMI went to waste by sending it to Ryozanpaku and his family, if all they did at the dojo is refuse to use it.

He looked at the roof and thought fondly,

_**I could practically see her there.**_ He looked more carefully and saw golden hair waving in the breeze and shimmering in the soft moonlight.

"Miu?" he whispered to himself as he jumped from the street and onto the roof behind the blonde girl.

"Miu is that you?" he asked with excitement, extending his hand to the shoulder. The girl reached back and tossed him over her shoulder. Kenichi looked up and saw the face as clear as day.

"Miu it is you!" he shouted joyfully. He popped to his feet and stood face to face with her.

"I've missed you so much, I thought you were dead!" he continued.

"I am, and you let me die," she said, Kenichi was taken aback as the words cut him deeper than a knife.

"M-Miu I tried everything I could, I just couldn't-"

"I know you couldn't stop Jenazad, he was too much for you then."

"Then why do you say I let you die?"

"Because you did, when you first started martial arts you wanted to stand up to those that others pretend not to see, the way I did when you first saw me fight. When you joined YAMI, when you forgot everything I stood for to you, you let me die in your heart!"

Those words weighed heavily on Kenichi, wanting to take revenge was all he wanted for five years, but it was a hollow victory. Being surrounded by so many evil men for so long had fogged his mind, but suddenly in an instant the fog had lifted and the truth hit him like a ton of bricks.

Kenichi dropped to his knees, the tears flowed freely as the crushing feeling sank in,

"I'm-I'm sorry," he hung his head and was soon on all fours,

"I'm so sorry, I was so lost without you that in my desperation I turned to the darkness and now it's all but consumed me. I killed a man; my hands that I swore would protect the innocent took the life of a man! I'M SO DEEP IN THE DARKNESS THAT I DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY IS UP AND IT'S TOO LATE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

Kenichi began to bawl uncontrollably, the guilt of killing a man, the hate he carried in his heart, the pain of not having Miu in his life. All of it came down on him in one instant.

Miu knelt down and with one finger, gently lifted his head so his eye could meet hers. The big round sapphire colored eyes stopped his tears and her free hand wiped them from his eyes.

"Kenichi," she said in her sweet, honeyed voice,

"It's never too late to redeem yourself. In life you're bound to make a mistake or two at some point but what defines you is what you're willing to do to rectify it. As long as you draw breathe in this world and you are sorry for what you've done there is something you can do about it." Kenichi sat up,

"There is?" he asked.

"Do you promise your dark days are over?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to never lose your way again?"

"I do!"

"Well then if that's the case then there is only one thing for you to do to find redemption."

Kenichi leaned in closer to make sure not to miss hear her.

"Fight…" she said, her face unusually serious,

"To destroy YAMI."

Kenichi opened his eyes and he suddenly found himself in a park in the far side of town.

"It was all a dream, a powerful dream at that," he said to himself as he got up from the grass,

"It was like I could feel her. Miu wouldn't want this for me, I don't' want this for myself anymore. Angel of Miu, thank you for showing me the right path to take again. I wonder though, aren't I in too deep? Can I really redeem myself? Can I really fight YAMI?" Kenichi continued as he rose to his feet.

"Huff, I knew you didn't have it in you," said a voice up in a tree. Kenichi turned his eyes upward and saw Sougetsu Ma and Tanimoto standing in the branches.

"I guess that's why I was sent to spy on you." He continued.

Kenichi jumped up and the two clashed fists. The shockwave split the tree in two down the middle and even made Tanimoto fly backward.

"STOP!" shouted Sougetsu. Kenichi landed on his feet in a fighting pose.

"I didn't come to fight; if I wanted to kill you I'd have done it while you slept." Kenichi maintained his stance and Sougetsu dropped his guard.

"I saw your fight with the Demon Fist God, I was watching from afar. You don't have what it takes to be a Shadow Fist and the One Shadow knows it. He made you one so the others will see fault and weakness in you and make a play against you." said the Fierce Fist God.

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Kenichi.

"Because I remember a weird disciple who, despite my trying to kill his master, risked his life to try and save me. I have a debit to repay you, so hear me out; I have no loyalty to YAMI or the One Shadow, if you're serious about destroying YAMI then why don't we help each other?" asked Sougetsu. Kenichi stayed quiet, it was like a sign from Miu that he had to take this shot so he had just one thing to ask,

"What did you have in mind?"

**Next Chapter: Alliance**

**And yes, it is what you think.**

**BTW, what chapter does Kenichi start calling Hermit "Natsu-chan"?**


	11. Alliance

**Note from writer**

**I have to say, I was shocked. This passed chapter had the biggest response out of all of them. Even chapter six wasn't as big a reaction as this.**

**Some people really like the way I was going, others didn't.**

**To my heartache some even unsubscribed to the story T-T**

**To those who stayed, enjoy the story. To those that left, don't quit something halfway through.**

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Fight! Histories Strongest Disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by Funimation, Weekly Shonen Sunday, TV Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback/non-translated foreign language (non attacks)

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

Chapter Eleven- Alliance

* * *

Kenichi and Sougetsu stood in the middle of the vacant and now partially destroyed park. Kenichi had his guard up while Sougetsu had a relaxed look about him,

"Let me ask you something, what would you do to stop YAMI?" asked Sougetsu. Kenichi thought about it,

"Well, I just thought of the idea so I don't really have a plan." He answered.

"Would you kill them? Would you turn them over to the authorities? Who would you start with? Will you fight them one after the other or space them out? Would you be fighting them by yourself or will you have help?"

"I haven't really thought of it to that capacity, maybe one by one on my own then taking them to the police?"

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard in my life! If you did that you'd die before you fought the third Shadow Fist. Some members have more importance than others, and doing it by yourself is like running a marathon on one foot, and then taking them to the police? They could escape with no effort at all."

"Well I only came up with the idea just now!"

"I'm going to lay it all on the line; I've been an informant for the anti-YAMI taskforce for well over six years. Since my brother beat me in the duel and you tried to save me from the fire I have tried to make myself into a worthy brother and master.

"I have spoken with them about you, saying that you're the newest member of the One Shadow Nine Fists and will most likely be the easiest one to turn to our side. If you're willing to help us, we can give you a full pardon for all the things you did as a part of YAMI, up to and including killing the Demon Fist God.

"The gears have been set in motion for 'The Eternal Sunset', with or without your help, I have to strike now, but with the three of us it will be much easier. So will you help me or go at it on your own?"

Kenichi was silent in thought, and Tanimoto began to grow impatient.

"You idiot! If you do it on your own you'll die, if you fought eight people on the same level as master Sougetsu you'll be killed almost immediately!" he shouted.

"That's not true," corrected Sougetsu.

"?!" Kenichi and Tanimoto both look at him in disbelief.

"If he were to fight me full force right now, I would most likely be beaten. I've seen him fight Jenazad, I know how strong he is but I guarantee he wouldn't leave whole. His style is slow to start and he can't consciously turn off his limiter, for that to happen his body has to be at a point near death like when you were in the mud." Kenichi thought back to his fight with the Demon Fist God and remembered how he suddenly got a surge of energy when he got out of the mud.

"In order for you to stand a chance with any other Shadow Fist you need to learn how to control that and use it straight from the start." Continued Sougetsu, Kenichi put down his guard,

"Where do I start then, who gets who?" he asked.

"The first ones to take should be the Fist of Destruction and the Laughing Steel Fist as Alexander is a colonel in the Russian military and Diego and I are the most immersed in the underworld and black markets, 'The Eternal Sunset' depends on the resources they have which is why they had you free them to begin with." Said Sougetsu, who then pointed his thumb back at Hermit standing behind him,

"I'll have Tanimoto go with you to take care of the underlings; also in the case you fail, he can pick up where you left off."

Kenichi had a comically sad face from what Sougetsu said.

"Why do people think I'm so weak, I'm strong now…?" Tanimoto had a drop of sweat drop on the back of his head, Sougetsu had an annoyed scowl on his face.

"Focus!" he barked,

"I'll take Diego and you take Alexander." Continued the giant Kenpo master.

"Why don't I get Diego?"

"He was beat by my brother; I want to know how I compare."

"I knew it would be an answer like that."

"Then Agaard and Ogata, as Agaard is one of the only masters of the One Shadow Nine Fists that is on good terms with the armed division and Ogata is well placed in the world of medical and scientific research and development. Ogata-"

"I'll take Ogata; I have someone in mind to fight him."

"Trusting an outsider to fight one of the Shadow Fists? I don't know how wise that is."

"Trust me."

"Very well, The Fist of Brahman is also deep seated in the underworld but he can be saved for last. The Bewitching Fist is the only other Shadow Fist on good terms with the armed division, better then Agaard in fact, but before we handle either of them we need to take Akira Hongo

"He is not only deep in the underworld and greatly feared by the armed division; he is the One Shadows right hand. Among the Shadow Fists he is one of the strongest and above all others he is the most reliable which is why he and the One Shadow advise one another so often."

"Fine, then its Akira, Mikumo, and Sehrul. I will take Akira, that one has to be me. I also have someone in mind for Mikumo if they are still willing to help me."

"Just like Kensei, so many friends to help you. Then I recommend we all show to fight the fist of Brahman, he's been a Shadow Fist the longest so he might be tough to take."

"What about Saiga?"

"The One Shadow…we'll have to storm his compound. He will be the toughest to beat; I'm not sure which of us should fight him. I'm more experienced, but you may want a shot at him first."

"Why?"

"Because everything we did was on his orders, including trying to warp you."

"Warp me?"

"When you first joined he told us, 'Be kind to him; show him a kindness your own disciples don't know. Use that to gain his trust and confidence, at the same time tear down his hope and weaken his resolve. Confuse him, make him think he's thrown his life away by joining YAMI, make him feel his life in danger and let him want nothing but revenge for the one who wronged him. Then when I get to him, I'll give him what his heart desires,' these were his orders."

"So that was his plan, I can't blame him for what I've done. I'm angry, but I can't let it cloud my rational. What about the prospective Shadow Fists?"

"Hmm, I almost forgot about them. Seta and Hayami are always at Hongo's side, as are Rachel to Diego and Kajima to Saiga for the most part. Chikage, Ethan, and Kokin have more freedom and responsibilities and will be spread out; this might be a bit more complicated."

"I have it covered I think, let me handle that."

Sougetsu nodded in agreement,

"I'll keep in touch. Tanimoto, keep close and be thorough." Said Sougetsu as he turned to walk away,

"I have some calls to make, come on Natsu-chan." Said Kenichi reaching for his phone. Tanimoto grabs him by the collar and shakes him violently,

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS YOU BASTARD!" he screamed.

**DAY ONE- SHINPAKU ALLIANCE HQ: NIGHT**

Kenichi and Tanimoto went to a garden in front of an inactive building, the night air was cool and the fountain in the front had changing lights underneath. A man around their age with an athletic build walked out from around the corner and reached down to pluck a blade of grass from the ground. He looked up at Kenichi and Tanimoto and smiled as he stuck the grass in his mouth,

"Yo, Kenichi, Tanimoto, long time no see!" he said with a trademark wink and smile. The blue haired man turned to where he came from and waved his bandage-wrapped hand,

"Hey everyone they're here after all!" the man continued.

A larger man in sumo attire walked in behind him as well as a long haired man in a long coat and feathered hat, girl with a staff and another with bell earrings walked in as well, after five long years the Shinpaku Alliance was back together.

"Takeda, where is Niijima?" asked Kenichi to the easy going boxer. Suddenly, a demonic clawed hand grabbed Kenichi's shoulder,

"I've been here the whole time." Said Niijima as his forked tongue wagged back and forth.

A bead of sweat formed in back of Kenichi's head,

"I thought I sensed an evil presence." Said Kenichi, freaked out that he still didn't have a handle on Niijima's ways. The demonic man walks to the center of everyone holding his PDA in his hand.

"Based on the information you gave me you have the Shadow Fists covered, so the best course of action should be-"

"Wow, I haven't seen you guys in ages, how is every one?" interrupted Kenichi,

"If you don't mind, Kenichi I was in the middle of going-" continued Niijima before he was cut off again.

"Well I've made quite a name for myself in the world of boxing," said Takeda,

"I'm known far and wide as the illustrious left. I've unified seven different heavyweight boxing titles and will attempt an eighth soon, I train troubled youths in my spare time here in the Shinpaku Alliance facility." Said Takeda as he got in his fighting pose blocking Niijima.

"I'm glad you got to follow your dream, where is Ukita, I expected to see him with you guys?" asked Kenichi.

Niijima crawled between Takeda's legs,

"He's on his honey moon; he and Kisara tied the knot last weekend." Said the alien, Kenichi's jaw dropped to the ground,

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" he shouted as he grabbed Hermit by the clock and began to shake him.

"why the hell didn't you tell me that two of my friends were getting married?!" he yelled, Tanimoto slipped out of his hood and went for a thrust that stopped short of Kenichi's face. Kenichi reached for the hand but Tanimoto pulled it back and grabbed his hood before it hit the floor.

"You were in Tidat at the time recovering from your injuries; we didn't have sufficient contact at the time." He answered. Kenichi had a sheepish look on his face,

"Oh." He said as he turned to the Shinpaku Alliance.

"Well I'm glad they found each other. Where are they staying, maybe I can send a gift to them?" he continued.

Niijima dusted himself off,

"Before we get even more off topic we-" before Niijima could finish he was interrupted again.\

"They went on a trip around Europe!" said Siegfried, Niijima shrugged,

"Well, I guess we have to catch up first." He said, Siegfried bowed before Niijima in apology.

"I'm sorry, my beloved demon king."

"It's quite alright, you may continue."

_**Those two haven't changed a bit.**_ Thought Kenichi as a drop of sweat formed on the back of his head, yet again.

"I gave them a trip around Europe as a wedding gift, they were in Paris at the time they got wind of your plan and couldn't make it in time. As for myself, allow me to tell you what I've been up to," said Hibiki as he turned to Kenichi and smiled,

"By singing." Siegfried pulls a violin out of his coat and begins to play 'Turkish parade' on it,

" We had just lost you

What were we to do?

Without Kenichi we didn't have a clue

so my demon king protected us and guided us right through

We all stayed in touch

It was nothing much

Twice a week we all came here for lunch

And we trained each day to find a way to help you with a punch "

Kenichi put his hand up to calm Siegfried down a bit,

"That's fine; just tell me in plain words." Said Kenichi.

"Oh well, lord Niijima knew that you would find your way back from the dark place you were in and that you would need our assistance when the time came. So we all trained tirelessly. As a result, we not only grew closer as a group but stronger as individuals. I am not only a powerful martial artist, but have become a world renowned composer, writing scores for major motion pictures and have even been commissioned to create an opening show for the Oscars in America, LALALA! " sang Siegfried putting his violin away.

Kenichi turned to Kaname, Renka, and Chiaki.

"What about you guys?" he asked.

"Well," began Freya,

"My Valkyrie squad has gone around the city inspiring young girls all over to take up Jojutsu and nonlethal armed martial arts. As a result it became too much for me and my grandfather to handle at our dojo so we moved most of them here at the Shinpaku alliance. My grandfather has endured these years, thank goodness, and his dementia hasn't gotten any worse so that's also good-" she herself was also interrupted by Thor,

"AND SHE'S DATING ME!" he said in his thundering voice. Kaname lightly blushed as she bashfully looked away,

"Well, we trained together all the time and our martial arts styles have similar principles so in turn we have similar principles. We've known each other for a long time so it makes sense." She said timidly.

Thor stuck out his chest and pounded on it hard with pride,

"I also instruct students in combat sumo here, along with the rest of the gang for the pride of the chubby men of the world!" he shouted, laughing loudly as everyone shared an uncomfortable look.

"Wow, it seemed like you all kind of paired up. What about you Renka?" asked Kenichi before he realized what he said, he put up his guard and prepared for the worst.

"Relax Kenichi, since a member of the Ma clan cannot be associated with killing fists when you surrendered to YAMI I gave up all hope on you. Luckily there was another man in front of me this whole time." She said as she held on to Tanimoto's arm.

"We're in love!" she continued as she rubbed her cleavage on his elbow.

Tanimoto gave Kenichi a dark look as his eyes glowed an eerie red,

"You leaving Ryozanpaku has made my life in this town a living hell!" He hissed as pulled his arm from Renka's grasp,

"And I told you to stop doing that!" he shouted. Kenichi giggled, but a part of him was saddened by what he was told.

"Hey you guys can me and Kenichi have a minute alone?" asked Takeda, the group nodded in agreement.

Kenichi and the boxer walked to the far side of the compound where there was a view of an artificial stream, a bench, and a vending machine nearby. Kenichi bought a juice for himself and Takeda and they both sat down and watched as the sounds of the stream filled the background.

"Kenichi," Takeda started,

"We never talked about it, how Miu died." He said taking a short sip of the juice. Kenichi was taken aback, this was a conversation he didn't want to have, but he had to have it.

"W-well, th-the way master Koetsuji put it, it's as if s-someone grabbed the back of her neck and separated her spine, quick and painless." Said Kenichi, avoiding looking Takeda in the eyes.

"I see…"

"I've avoided talking about it for so long, it isn't something I wanted to except as fact. It's like if I talked about it, if I even thought about it, it would become real. I wanted to keep the hope alive that this was all a dream and that when I woke up Miu would have breakfast ready."

"Hm, I know what you mean, but life just doesn't work out that way."

"I know, I never would have thought I would wind up in YAMI as a shadow fist-"

"Or kill someone."

"…yeah."

"I was also training to fight that guy, but it seems that you beat me to the punch, so to speak."

"That was the fight of my life; I honestly thought I was going to die."

"But you avenged Miu in the end, right?"

"I wouldn't say avenged, killing Jenazad kind of soiled the memory of Miu. Now whenever I think of her the image of his lifeless body goes through my mind, I'm so ashamed of what I've done."

"That's good though, if you feel shame that means you've learned from your time with those guys."

"You know, Jenazad told me something interesting. In my fight with him he told me he cut Miu down, why would he say that if the killing blow was a grip that severed her spine? Do you think maybe, is it possible she's still-"

"STOP IT! DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF!"

"Takeda?"

"Don't you think I wish she were alive too?! I didn't even get to see her body; I don't even have the courage to visit her grave! Do you know how many times I thought I saw her at my boxing matches?! How many blonds I grabbed at random in the street because I thought they were her?! I know I come across as easy going to everyone but that time I lashed out at you last time I saw you was the first time since she died that I actually showed my real emotions about the whole thing."

"I… I never knew."

"Heh, don't worry about it, I got over it eventually. And as for what I said, I didn't mean it at all; I'll never stop owing you for my arm."

Takeda then tosses his empty can in the air and crushes it in mid air with a small backhand punch that sends it into the trash can next to them,

"Now let's go back with the others," finished the boxer.

Kenichi tossed his can up as well and hit it with a backhand also, but the can spun around and bounced off the rim of the bin. He quickly got up grabbed his can and attempted it again with much more force effectively smashing the can, landing it in the trash bin, however the force of his attack sent the bin troubling into the vending machine smashing both in the process.

"Apa?" he said as he used more force than needed like a certain Thai Boxer he knows.

When they fled the scene, they got back to everyone else.

"How'd it go?" asked Thor, Takeda answered with a wink and Kenichi gave thumbs up. Niijima wiggles up between the two,

"Well, now that that's settled how about we get to business. Who is on the Yomi list?" asked Niijima. Kenichi put on his serious face,

"Kajima Satomi, Chikage Kushinada, Rachel Stanley, Ethan Stanley, Tirawit Kokin, Seta and Hayami." Answered Kenichi.

"Do you know their whereabouts?"

"I'll handle Chikage. Kajima, Rachel, Seta and Hayami are usually at their masters sides. As for Ethan and Kokin, they tend to branch out on their own. We'll try to capture some if Sougetsu or I come across them, as for the last two, they need to be convinced."

"Any volunteers?"

Everyone stepped forward,

"Sougetsu and myself will get word back to Niijima about the people that are accounted for or not. Anyone we need help with you guys would have to handle. The ones in captivity and those who we can bring to our side will need to be watched or protected." Said Kenichi,

"If I could get my hands on the Thai fighter I'd be happy," said Takeda,

"If he's strong enough to kill Kenichi once I'd like to see how I compare." He finished. Thor pounded his chest yet again,

"That Ethan is the big guy right? I think it'd only make sense if I'm the one to fight him. I'LL DO IT FOR THE CHUBBY MEN OF THE WORLD!" he shouted.

Niijima typed a few things in his PDA,

"Alright then, if that's the case then the rest of you will be put on standby until needed." Said Niijima to the rest of the Shinpaku, around the corner a large shadow arose, they all looked and saw Sougetsu taking a swig from his gourd,

"Fist of Justice, it's time for you to learn to control your limiter." He said, wiping the dribble from his chin.

"Okay, I'll keep in touch. Remember to try and persuade them to surrender before you engage them. Takeda, Chiaki, don't you guys die!" he said, putting his fist in the middle of the huddle of friends, Takeda and Thor put in their fists as well as Renka, Siegfried, Niijima and Kaname. Then they all turned to Tanimoto.

"Come on, just once for old time's sake!" said Kenichi, Hermit let out a growl,

"What annoying people, why do I let you guys persuade me?!" he said as he too put in his fist.

"SHINPAKU!" they shouted in unison as they broke the circle and each headed their separate ways.

Tears filled the corners of Kenichi's eyes as he walked away,

_**My friends, **_he thought to himself whipping them away before Sougetsu and Hermit noticed,

_**With your help I can do anything! Watch out YAMI, because histories strongest disciple is coming for you!**_

* * *

**Another note from writer**

**I don't know if you all will agree with the plot shift or not, but it is what it is. I might combine a couple of the chapters because they are a touch short.**

**I know the story is moving really fast, but it will slow down to explain some things around chapter sixteen.**

**Next Chapter: Broken Fists**


	12. Broken Fists

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Fight! Histories Strongest Disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by Funimation, Weekly Shonen Sunday, TV Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release.**

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback/non-translated foreign language (non attacks)

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

Chapter zero, part three- a stone in the river

Kenichi had barely started training with the One Shadow the other day and the regimen was already to a new extreme. Kenichi had on more than three times the weight he usually trained with.

"Crouch down, lower your center of gravity!" commanded the One Shadow. Kenichi did so, and his legs felt a great strain, his bones felt like they would crack.

"Put your arms flat on your side and bend your elbows at a ninety degree angle!" he shouted again. Kenichi's hands began to shake uncontrollably from all the weight strapped to his wrists.

"Now clench your fists with your palms skyward, and stop shaking! You are not a leaf!" barked Saiga. Kenichi tensed his arms, tensed his body, and he tensed every muscle he could until the shaking stopped.

"You are not a disciple! You are not a man! You are not a boy! You are not even human!" continued Saiga as he brought Kenichi's shoulders back to straighten his back.

"You are a stone, a lump of earth in the river and your job is to endure!" he said as punched Kenichi in the face.

"Stone does not move, so do not dare budge! Stone does not make noise so do not dare make a sound! Stone does not weep so do not dare shed a tear! Stone has no eyes so do not dare blink!" he said again, kicking Kenichi in his back.

"A stone in the river is attacked at all times by the merciless current! The weak stones wither away and disappear while the stronger stones endure!"

Saiga then kicked Kenichi in the groin, and Kenichi whimpered in pain. Saiga then slapped him.

"I SAID STONE MAKES NO NOISE! DISOBEY ME AGAIN AND I'LL RIP THE EYE FROM YOUR FACE!" screamed the One Shadow.

"These attacks are only one level higher than your own so do not dare complain!" he shouted as he punched Kenichi in the abdomen.

"pain is weakness leaving the body, when you're hurt you should thank the one who hurt you for making you less weak! Then the next time you fight you will know not to be attacked the same way, toughen your body, and make it numb to all that approaches!" shouted Saiga as he chapped at Kenichi's shoulders and kicked his legs; Saiga punches his kidneys and attacked even more.

"This is not me attacking you but the current of life; it has no mercy on a little stone like you! The stones that endure the current become polished, and when launched from the sling of martial arts the polished stone makes the wind whistle and can slay giants! Endure this long enough and you can slay a demon!"

Kenichi's body was covered in bruises and wounds, blood trickled from his mouth and he fought to keep his eyes open as he endured the punishing attacks. The seconds turned to minutes, the minutes turned to hours, soon enough the training was done.

Kenichi's eyes were blank, despite the solid gold weights all over his body he was covered head to toe in bruises and blood. Saiga took a close look at the disciple.

"He's lost consciousness, yet he maintained this stance. Strong hearted and brave, I think we'll stop here for today," said the one shadow as he toppled Kenichi onto his back.

"Mentally, you're ready for the next step; you just need to toughen up a bit first." He continued.

_**Endure Kenichi, survive long enough, and prove your loyalty and I might give you more than just revenge.**_ Thought the one shadow as two of his underlings removed the weights from Kenichi and dragged him to get medical attention.

Chapter Twelve- Broken Fists

DESTRUCTION

*translated from Russian*

**DAY TWO- RUSSIAN MILITARY BASE: AFTERNOON**

The Russian fort was quiet, snow covered the base and all the solders marched around in there parkas and with their guns around the parameter. Inside Alexander Gaider painted a Victorian garden in what looked like mid spring when his assistant walks in,

"*Colonel Gaider sir, the quarry called. They said that the slab of black marble will get here in four days at least.*" He said,

"*Damn useless people, tell them I want it here by tomorrow and not a day later. Also, start a search for a new disciple tomorrow, I need to have that if I want to stay in the One Shadow Nine Fists,*" answered the Fist of Destruction.

"*What about Boris Ivanov, he still has an interest in being your disciple right?*"

"*No, I let him back in the army, but not YAMI. A man must stay true to his word; the loser must obey the winner. That reminds me, set some time aside next week for me to visit Ryozanpaku.*"

"*Ryozanpaku? Why Colonel?*"

"*I have a debit that I need to pay to the jujitsu master there, he needs to know that this isn't over yet.*"

"My Russian isn't very good, can we speak Japanese instead?" answered a different voice. Alexander turned and saw Kenichi and Tanimoto standing over his unconscious assistant.

"Fist of Justice?! What are you doing here with that pretty boy?" asked Alexander.

"You idiot! We had the drop on him! You could have at least dealt him a blow before he noticed us!" yelled Tanimoto.

"Ha sorry, I just thought it would sound cool." said Kenichi, as he scratched his head embarrassingly.

"Coming here uninvited could be viewed as an act of aggression, but seeing as how you knocked out my assistant that must have been the idea." Said Alexander.

"Alexander, I came to take you out! Tanimoto came to help me with your underlings, but as that was settled quickly he decided to stay and watch."

"In what way does your mind work for you to think that after you become a Shadow Fist you can attack your fellow Fist?"

"I was lost after killing the Demon Fist God, but I have a new goal to aim for. I'm going to destroy YAMI and I'm starting with you."

Kenichi charged at Alexander and was met with a fierce punch, Kenichi threw one of his own and the two clashed. Tanimoto stood still as the shockwave cracked the walls and shattered every window in the building.

Kenichi grabbed hold of Alexander's hand and refused to let go. The Fist of Destruction tried a punch with his right but Kenichi blocked it with authority using his forearm and swayed backward on his feet. Alexander tried once more to pull his hand free when Kenichi swayed back and answered in kind with a punch to the face,

"YURERU KI NO KEN!" he shouted.

Alexander flew out threw a wall and into the snow, Kenichi walked out with his eye's glowing with intensity. Gaider got to his feet, blood at the corner of his mouth.

"That was an interesting move; I don't believe I ever came across one like that before." He said.

"It's one of my own creation, because I like to garden I observe plants and to a lesser extent, bugs and began to incorporate them into my own martial art style, I call it GAKI style martial arts!" said Kenichi.

"Stop talking and DIE!" replied the Fist of Destruction, as he launched a barrage of punches at Kenichi who in turn used the MEOTOUDE technique to repel them all.

_**Kenichi has really improved, **_thought Tanimoto,_** not only has he deflected all of Alexander's attacks, but he's yet to seriously attack ether. It's no wonder he killed the Demon Fist God.**_

Suddenly Kenichi separated his fists and forced Alexander's arms back, leaving his chest wide open. Kenichi punched his mid section with both fists then with both palms sprang up to the underside of Alexander's chin,

"MANKAI NO RAN!" shouted Kenichi sending Alexander high into the air, who then turned in mid air and landed on his feet.

"That wasn't very impressive. Don't think because I'm not Jenazad that I'm some weakling. It'll take more than a flower to break a Shadow Fist."Alexander said as blood streamed from his mouth.

"SAGY IVY LISTIEV!" he continues as he begins to vanish.

"That's one of master Akisame's moves!" said Kenichi as he quickly turns to see if he's behind him.

"To fight a shadow fist you must be fierce," said Alexander as he grabbed Kenichi's shoulder throws him back towards the base through the opposite wall and brings the building crumbling down.

Kenichi get's to his feet and dusts himself off, light scratches on his arms and some tares on his white gi and pants.

"you're stronger then I gave you credit for, I thought that Jenazad was about as strong as the One Shadow Nine Fists got. You aren't at his level, but you are quite strong..." Kenichi said as he looks from where he was thrown, Alexander wasn't there anymore.

"But you're not master Koetsuji," Kenichi reaches back and grabs a hand that reached for him,

"AND YOU SURE AS HELL AREN'T HISTORIES STRONGEST!" Kenichi screamed as he went into Apachai mode.

"APAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted as he released a dizzying flurry of punches that rained down on Alexander Gaider's entire body,

"APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA!" Kenichi burst him through other buildings and fences, all the while continuing his relentless assault.

"APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP A!" as he got to the final building, Alexander leaned against it as Kenichi reached back with all his might and released one final punch.

"YABBADABBADOOOOOO!" roared Kenichi as the force of the punch cleared the snow from the ground and shattered the wall and the ground beneath them caved in, giving way to the blow.

"SECRET TECHNIQUE: THE PUNCH YOU DON'T LET CHILDREN SEE!"

"Your maneuver was good, but compared to master Koetsuji your technique has no heart. That's how I could defeat you so quickly." Said Kenichi, maintaining his pose.

"You know he's unconscious right?" said Tanimoto, still watching from a distance.

"Huh?" asked Kenichi turned back and saw Alexander sprawled on the floor, broken and bleeding.

"Hey, you can't fall asleep yet! You're missing all the cool stuff I'm saying! Besides if you fall asleep in the snow you could get sick, wake up!" he continued.

SAGE

**DAY THREE- OGATA'S TOWER: NIGHT**

A helicopter landed on the top of Ogata's tower, Ogata himself walked to greet Kenichi and Hermit.

"Oh, my boys!" he greeted joyfully.

"It's been so long since I'd seen ether of you. How you've both grown, Kenichi is the fist of justice and Tanimoto is one of top prospects to be a shadow fist," said Kensei, approaching the helicopter.

"Kensei, this isn't a social call." Said Tanimoto, crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's time that you answer for what you did to Ryuto and Berserker." Said Kenichi, his eye's aglow with anger.

"What do you mean, for breaking their backs for losing to you or killing them when they were of no use to me anymore?" Ogata said with a grin.

Kenichi's ki started to rise,

"I would like nothing more than to rush over and beat the shit out of you, but I learned long ago that you wronged someone long before you wronged my friend."

Kenichi and Tanimoto both turned and a third person walked out of the helicopter, he didn't have an impressive build and wasn't very flashy ether, he had on a standard, long sleeved karate gi and the only thing that stood out were his rectangle framed glasses.

"My name is Tanaka Tsutomu, and you murdered my master!" he said, getting in a fighting stance.

Tanimoto leaned in and quietly said to Kenichi,

"Do you think he stands a chance?" Kenichi folded his arms as well,

"It's a little too close to call. Ogata is strong, but like me Tanaka has been training for years to fight this one opponent, on top of that he's studied him closely by fighting people Ogata fought, talking to people who've seen him fight, even going to Ryozanpaku to spar with the masters who helped train him. But unlike me, Tanaka has natural talent and has trained for longer for his goal, so I think it's up in the air." he replied in a hushed tone.

Tanaka charged at Ogata, just as he got to the Sage Fist the long haired fighter jumped high in the air. Ogata landed on the door that led off the building and looked back at Tanaka with an amused smile,

"With such a straight forward style I know just who your master is, Kai Midou." He said.

"don't you say his name, bastard!" said Tanaka as he chopped the doorway that stood like a sole bump on the otherwise flat helipad, Ogata jumped again and the doorway became nothing but rubble with Tanaka's chop.

Tanaka jumped towards Ogata, this time when Kensei tried to jump away Tanaka twisted his entire body 180 degrees winding his right leg up and delivered a downward axe kick to Ogata's face.

"FU RYU ODORI!" he shouted. Ogata fell hard on the ground.

Tanaka charged in once again and was met with barrage of sharp kicks,

"JIGOKU HANKETSU!" shouted Ogata; the kicks seemed to come from everywhere. Tanaka backed off; he extended his left leg backward then sprung up and unleashed a right kick with all his might,

"TENGOKU E NO SHOTEN". The powerful kick cracked the floor in half causing the top two floors of the tower to collapse.

Kenichi and Tanimoto stood on the helipad watching the fight unfold,

"That's an amazing kick," said Kenichi in awe,

"Even though he didn't make physical contact to Ogata or the floor he caused that much damage!" he continued.

"Of course it was amazing, that was one of the seven secret techniques of Tenchi Mushin Ryuu, the martial art that both Ogata and apparently that plain looking guy have mastered," said Tanimoto.

Kensei arose from the rubble, his robe in shreds. His eyes glowed red with rage, he charged to Tanaka with full force,

"ZESSAN RYU NO KEN!" he shouted as he rained down with punches and kicks, seemingly without any rhythm or pattern.

"Those attacks seem very random, is Kensei getting desperate?" asked Kenichi.

"No, this is strategic. Tanaka is very well trained from the looks of it, random strikes like that can be confusing to an opponent who is used to fighting people who strikes at vital points."

Kensei attacked relentlessly, the attacks started to break through Tanaka's defenses and he was taking a lot of damage. Tanaka put up his defenses one last time and pushed forward with a double palm strike that stopped Ogata dead in his tracks.

The sage fist tasted the blood in his mouth, his eyes began to glow red again.

"I've got you now!" he shouted as he grabbed the back of Tanaka's head and drove his knee into his ribs. He then jumps into the air and tosses him to the ground, but not before aiming a high kick to his head,

"HELLISH HEAD KICK!" he shouted.

Tanaka put one arm forward and meets the kick head on; suddenly he rolls his wrist around and, much to Kensei's surprise quickly moved to the side of it and countering with his own attack,

"SHIRAHA NAGASHI!" he cried, landing yet another punch to Ogata's face.

"Wow, he managed to dodge one of Kensei's signature attacks. That was pretty impressive," said Tanimoto, Kenichi then stuck out his chest proudly.

"That was my move; he was very impressed when I used it to deflect one of his strongest attacks," he announced.

"Somehow that makes the move less impressive." Retracted Natsu, which made Kenichi sad and tear up,

"Nacchi, that wasn't nice." He said,

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS!" he yelled as hermit punched Kenichi in the arm.

Ogata slowly got up from the ground; he moved one arm upward and the other downward.

"I'm going to kill you all right now!" chuckled Kensei.

"SEIDOU GOUI!" he finished. Tanaka took a step back in amazement over this technique.

"That's the move Ryuto used in the junkyard!" said Tanimoto, Kenichi stayed quiet his eyes covered in shadow as he watched on,

"Ogata just cost himself the fight." He said quietly. Ogata quickly jumped up chopped where Tanaka was, Tanaka quickly evaded and watched as the chop split the floor in two. Kensei charged again, he threw a palm strike that missed Tanaka's head by centimeters, but blew out the wall of the building.

It was then that Tanaka saw an opening,

"4!" he said, jabbing Kensei in the chest with a spear hand,

"3, 2!" Two more land on his chest and the sage fist is stunned.

"W-w-why can't I move?" he asked, his body fell to its knees on its own. Kenichi and Tanimoto jump down from the helipad to Kensei's location.

"SEIDOU GOUI is a dangerous and stupid move, it gives you a power boost but the stronger you are the quicker your body deteriorates. The reason is that since you're a master class fighter your body is already accustomed to Dou ki, it's the same as trying to breath water and air at once, it will kill you quicker because you're body isn't used to it. For someone like you it would take another twenty years to utilize it properly." said Kenichi.

Kensei just stayed still,

"Don't I tell you when you talk like that you remind me of that old bastard Furinji?" He said chillingly,

"I don't want to go to the grave with a guilty conscience so let me tell you a secret Kenichi…" continued Ogata,

"I convinced the Demon Fist God to kidnap Miu Furinji instead of you so I could take you myself." Ogata started laughing weakly, Kenichi was trembling with rage, but so was Tanaka,

"YOU BASTARD! 1!" shouted the four eyed martial artist as he delivered the final strike to the back of Ogata's neck.

"This is the best punishment for you Ogata, I've bunched up a cluster of nerves on your spine." said Tanaka,

"I'm not going to kill you, but rather I'm imprisoning you in your own body. The martial art you strived for so hard stripped from you. Sure, a highly skilled neuron surgeon could undo such damage, but I've made it so you can't even talk now so that sort of thing is out of the question.

"You'll be locked in a prison within a prison, unable to do the simplest things like scratch an itch or whip yourself." He continued. Ogata collapsed backwards only able to whimper as he realizes that everything Tanaka said was true, a cruel fate for a cruel man.

"That wasn't part of the agreement!" shouted Kenichi.

"Just be glad I didn't kill him, this way your saving-fist ways are intact," responded Tanaka.

"I can't let something like this go; I'm going to have to tell your wife."

Tanaka froze, his body began to tremble and he started to sweat, "m-my wife?!"

"Yeah, I told her we were coming here so you can take revenge on Ogata."

Tanaka rushed to Kenichi, grabbing hold of his shoulders.

"D-do you realize what you've done?! That insane training I did was sparring with her! She was also trying to get revenge on Ogata and was unaware that I had planned to do so behind her back! She's going to be livid!"

"w-why didn't you tell me that she didn't know?!"

"I thought you would have pieced it together from me always telling her I'm at work!"

"I thought that was code for something!"

"Why would I talk in code to my wife?!"

"Both of you idiots calm down!" shouted Tanimoto.

"We can tell the authorities about the sage fists ailments so he can receive proper medical treatment. When he's in big lock we will have him put away for good, I'll speak with inspector Honmaki about the property damage and the excessive force to apprehend the sage fist."

"What about my wife."

"You're on your own with that, if your wife was so dangerous then you shouldn't have lied to her."

YURERU KI NO KEN = swaying tree fist

MANKAI NO RAN = orchid in bloom

FU RYU ODORI = wind dragon dance

JIGOKU HANKETSU = hells judgment

TENGOKU E NO SHOTEN = ascension to heaven

ZESSAN RYU NO KENU = raved dragon fist

**Note from writer**

**And that was those two, I want to let you guys know that I know I downplayed the fighting with the shadow fists, but I did it for three reasons:**

**I don't want the next few fights to overpower the final two fights or Kenichi to get too worn down.**

**Since Kenichi was able to control his limiter he is a cut above the other shadow fists.**

**Every time I thought I could put a cool thing in one of the fight I thought, "this would go good in the final fight."**

**So don't hate me, we'll be letting Kenichi take a break and have some other people have a turn fighting.**

**Next chapter: Shinpaku and Yomi**


	13. Shinpaku and Yomi

**Note from writer**

**As promised, the Shinpaku Alliance and Yomi clash in this chapter, some badass-ery, some funny moments, some touching moments, to me anyways.**

**To TrinityKnight93, I came up with this idea before I started reading 'Dark Flowers', I guess great minds think alike.**

**Next chapter will mark the end of Act Four and the Final Act will start in chapter fifteen.**

**Enjoy.**

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Fight! Histories Strongest Disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by Funimation, Weekly Shonen Sunday, TV Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release.**

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback/non-translated foreign language (non attacks)

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

Chapter Thirteen- Shinpaku and Yomi

**KOKIN**

**DAY TWO- YAMI BASE IN SOUTHERN JAPAN: NIGHT**

Kokin walked alone in the active shipping yard, looking for his subordinates. It had been quite some time since he had seen any of them.

_**Such useless men, how could they expect to rise in the ranks if they can't even stay in one place long enough for me to use the bathroom?**_ Thought the Thai fighter, but as soon as he turned the corner his thoughts changed. An ocean of unconscious men lay on the floor with one man standing alone,

"Yo," said the man in a cheerful manner,

"I hope you don't get too mad, when people attack me I tend to punch them on reflex, it's something I learned while training with my master." said the boxer as he winked at Kokin.

Kokin kept his serious face on as he approached Takeda,

"Aren't you the boxer from the Shinpaku Alliance?" he asked, Takeda responded by putting up his dukes,

"I'm none other than The Illustrious Left, Takeda Ikki!" answered the boxer, his eyes glowing with pride.

"What business do you have with me?"

"Well, I was told by a friend to make you surrender of your own volition. So I have that obligation; surrender to the authorities or I'll take you in forcefully."

"I'll pass on that, a fool like you won't give me much trouble."

"You shouldn't look down on people you don't know, but I'm glad you passed."

"And why is that?"

"For lots of reasons, first it's because the first time Kenichi beat me it was because of Muay Thai. Second, my friends master was almost killed by you. Third, the other times I fought a member of Yomi I had been defeated. Last of all, you once almost killed Kenichi, what's more you have been training with him for that past four years and I want to see how I compare. So the way I see it, it's like I'm correcting four wrongs with a single fight."

"Any way you look at what you just said, you must be a simpleton."

_**An ambush attack from an enemy, clearly I'm at a disadvantage since I haven't analyzed anyone from the Shinpaku Alliance in at least four years. He's a boxer so the obvious course would be to attack the lower body, **_thought Kokin as he got in fighting position.

Kokin sprang forward and launched a low kick for Takeda's knee; the boxer ducked down and delivered a punch to the attacking leg, an audible crack was heard by both men.

"AAH!" shouted the Thai fighter as he pulled back his kick.

"You punched me…on my knee cap!" he said as he kept his injured leg up.

"Didn't I tell you not to look down on people you don't know? The weakness of a boxer is his lower body and a low attack would normally be the best strategy, however if someone is aware of his weakness can it really be called a weakness?" asked Takeda, a smile on his face and smoke rising from his hand.

"I'm not only a popular pro boxer I'm an undefeated underground champion. I hold over 400 unanswered victories in the world of underground fighting leagues so of course I have moves to cancel out low attacks and grapples.

"The strongest fighters know that an effective kick uses a whipping motion in the attack, the split second before the kick lands leaves an opening for me to attack your joint so it's not only the power of my punch moving forward but the force of your kick whipping toward me that made my attack so affective.

"It seems I was too rough in that exchange and shattered your knee cap, sorry about that. If you want I can refer you to a good doctor I know, he's a scary man but he works miracles." He continued.

Kokin tried to put his weight on his knee, but immediately removed it.

_**Damn, it's no good at all. If it was just pain I could deal with it, but my leg absolutely won't support my weight.**_ Thought Kokin.

"You know if I were to guess your biggest mistake," said Takeda,

"It would be that you took me so lightly. Had you thought of me as more of a real opponent you would have seen my attack coming, but since you think so highly of yourself you don't think anyone can match your speed or power," continued Takeda, still in his fighting stance.

Kokin bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes and began an onslaught of punches and elbows.

"That's really impressive, you can punch this fast as a fighter who uses a style with mostly elbows and knees, and with bad footing to boot!" said the boxer as he side steps getting out of his range of punches.

"But right now you're a one legged man," Takeda continued as he threw a right cross,

"AUTORHYTHM!" his left fist dug its way into Kokin's gut,

"AUTORHYTHM!" his right went into the Thai fighter's ribs,

"ILLUSIVE LEFT!" his left fist moved so fast that it almost seemed that the fist stopped just short of Kokin, then two seconds later the shock of the punch blew Kokin away, landing several meters away.

"And this is an ass kicking contest!" said Takeda, walking to the beaten Thai fighter.

"That doctor's sounding pretty good right about now, or do you think you can still fight?" he asked as Kokin struggled to move.

"I-I accept defeat, what is it you want me-"

"Quit YAMI, never fight again, and surrender peacefully is what they told me to say, also, any information you might have on other YAMI facilities. Now let me check in with Niijima and we're set."

**ETHAN**

**DAY FOUR- AN ABANDONED FORT YAMI BASE: NIGHT**

Thor sat in a circle of enemies, focused and calm. The enemies stood at bay, feeling his enormous ki and fearing his possible attack. From behind the crowd a large man walked up and entered the circle, Thor opened his eyes and rose to his feet.

"They told me you just walked in here, asked for me and sat down. You have a powerful ki so no one wanted to attack you for fear of getting hurt." said Ethan. Thor removed the top of his gi and got into a sumo ready stance.

"My name is Chiaki Yuma; I'm called Thor by my friends. I made a promise to my friend Kenichi to never street fight again, so I have come to formally challenge you to a martial arts match!" said Thor, his loud voice driving all around him back.

"Is that promise the reason you didn't harm any of my men?"

"Yes, a sumo's word is like his will, iron and unrelenting!"

"You know by challenging me in front of these men, I cannot refuse or hold back right?"

Thor's eyes glow with intensity,

"I'm counting on it, FOR ALL THE CHUBBY MEN OF THE WORLD!" he cheered, slapping his hand together.

Ethan rushes forward with a momentum filled punch only to be stopped by Thor's sumo palm. Thor grabs hold of his opponent's wrist and tried throwing him over head, but Ethan contorted his body and ended up landing on his feet.

_**For a big guy, he's agile and flexible, **_thought Chiaki as Ethan rushes again to send a powerful roundhouse kick to Thor's head. Thor ducks down and rolls out of the way just in time,

_**He's fast also, now- **_Thor's train of thought was interrupted as Ethan launched an attack of punches that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"SHIVA KE PRAKOPA!" shouted Ethan as his eyes glowed with raw intensity.

"SENJO NO ARASHI!" shouted Thor as his hands appeared to do the same. The shockwaves and speed of the colliding attacks sent everyone watching around them flying back.

When the dust settled Thor and Ethan where locked in the middle, Thor's palms over Ethan's fists,

"I guess it won't be that easy," said Ethan through his tightened lips,

"When our ability is as close as this." He finished. Chiaki smiled when he tried to throw Ethan over head again, Ethan tried to contort to land on his feet again but then mid throw, Thor changed the direction of the throw. Ethan landed on his back, but he doesn't get much time to relax,

"HARIKEN-HA-KAI 4!" shouted Thor as he stomps on Ethan's stomach with all his weight. Then while crouched down. He reaches back with both arms and brings them together to Ethan's ears.

"THOR'S KAMINARI HAKUSHU!"

Ethan instinctively drove his fist into Thor's face, then a hook punch that forced the large sumo off of him, and then he tried to get back up only to stumble to his knee. Thor also had trouble maintaining his balance,

"Damn, that punch hurt. I've conditioned myself to take an insane amount of punishment. For a punch to cause me this much of a reaction, you must be strong even for a big guy. You have amazing speed and balance, that requires lots of practice for people as big as you so an attack on the equilibrium is necessary," said Thor, trying to shake the cobwebs. Ethan whipped a trickle of blood from his mouth,

"I guess it can't be helped, one way or another only one of us is walking away," said Ethan.

Out of the eerie silence of battle a cell phone is heard with the popular song 'Yahhoo' by Diva X Diva. Thor reaches into his pocket and looks at his phone,

"Do you mind if I get this?" he asked. Ethan said nothing but a bead of sweat drops from the back of his head,

_**Why would he have his cell phone on him during a fight?**_ He thought to himself.

"Hello?" answered Thor as he held the phone to his ear.

"…"

"Hey Sieg, how's the baby sitting coming along?"

"…"

"Yeah, I'm in the middle of what looks to be a rough fight with him."

"…"

"Ooookay, they want to talk to you."

Thor extends his hand to Ethan, who reluctantly accepts, he brings the phone to his ear,

"H-hello?" he asks.

"…"

"R-Rachel?! What are you doing with the enemy?!"

"…"

"Uh huh."

"…"

"You refused right?"

"…"

"Uh huh."

"…"

"Uh huh."

"…"

"I'm no good at stuff like that."

"…"

"WHAT?!"

"…"

"I couldn't do a thing like that! What about The Eternal Sunset?! Not to mention that fact that they might be using you!"

"…"

"That's not true."

"…"

"That's not true either."

"…"

"Uh huh."

"…"

"Rachel."

"…"

"Sister."

"…"

"*sigh*…okay."

"…"

"Yeah."

"…"

"Yeah, I know."

"…"

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

"…"

"Okay, okay. We can go over it later."

"…"

"I love you too Rachel. Bye."

Ethan hangs up the phone and turns to the sumo,

"I surrender, I accept my lose and will do whatever you ask of me." Thor sweat dropped in the back of his head, he turned to his men and they all bowed in obedience.

"O-okay?!" responds Thor.

_**This day I truly witnessed a perfect attack on a strong opponent from his sister, I wonder what she told him.**_ Thor thought to himself.

**CAPTURED**

**DAY FOUR- SHINPAKU ALLIANCE HQ: NIGHT**

Kaname and Renka both sat by the front door of the Shinpaku Alliance building keeping a close eye on the protected witnesses. Seta and Chikage played Othello as Hayami sat back on a large couch in the room, looking up at the ceiling in annoyance.

Chikage had grown to a lovely young woman. Her build resembles that of the average Japanese woman, still with her ponytail slung over her shoulder.

"You girl's don't have any other board games? A deck of cards? I'm board out of my mind!" he said, to nether in particular.

"Sorry, we only do martial arts here for the most part. Board games don't have much to do with martial arts," said Freya. Hayami laid in the couch with one leg dangling over the arm rest,

"And all you guys have is basic cable; I think I'd rather be at Big Lock with master Hongo." He replied.

Renka got up and in a fighting stance,

"If you want I could send you to the hospital, maybe then you'd shut up!" she said. Seta made his move in his game, gaining very little ground in his match with Chikage,

"You'd think so after training with master Hongo for so long, but time and time again…" he said just as Chikage dealt the finishing move to beat him.

"I win." She announces.

"Well Chikage, you seem to be getting better at that. You even beat Seta seven times in a row," said Freya. Chikage turned to Hayami,

"Would you like to play a game ponytail?" asked Chikage to Hayami, who rolled over on his stomach,

"Hey Chikage, Seta and myself surrendered but why are you here. I doubt that any of these armatures could hold a candle to you." he said, wagging his feet back and forth like a child.

"I came willingly." Chikage answered.

Hayami was speechless, much to everyone surprise,

"Why?" asked Seta, trying to fill the silence.

"Speaking for myself and my own experiences, while I was at Yomi and later YAMI I felt something akin to familiarity but I always knew that something was off. When I first met band-a- the Fist of- Shirahama, I wanted to kill him immediately.

"There was something about him I just couldn't stand; it wasn't until much later that I realized what it was. When I looked into his eyes I saw love. Not for me obviously, but the love he had for his friends, family, masters, and for his martial art in general.

"Although Master Mikumo is the closest thing I have to a mother, I never really felt anything other than respect for her, just as I would to any master of martial arts.

"What we had at YAMI wasn't anything as shiny as love, what we had was warped and twisted and we were taught that what we had was the truth and everyone else was wrong. If I learned anything it's this; we shouldn't fear the world as we do, but rather embrace it as Shirahama did, and does."

Everyone quietly reflected on what Chikage said, and then a door from the next room swung open.

"You're getting more attention than me, that's uncharacteristic of you Chikage." Said the mistress of Lucha, still in her hospital gown.

" LALALA Rachel, you won't get away from me that easily!" sang Siegfried as he spun into the room in between the girls of the Shinpaku alliance and the former Yomi.

"you're getting attention now too?! That's just unforgivable!" she roared as she tore her hospital gown off,

"Oops, look at what happened on accident. 3" she said, forcing herself to blush. Renka had an annoyed look while Siegfried and Kaname continued with unwavering focus. Hayami simply had a nosebleed.

"No one will keep me from my _maestro_, if you get in my way I'll kill you." she said, a gleam of blood lust in her eyes. Siegfried put his hands up and lowered the hands of Kaname and Renka,

"If your goal is indeed your master then I will be your opponent, but a fair warning. I am not only a master with rhythm," Siegfried's eyes shined with ferocious light.

"I am also a master martial artist that could defeat you quite easily." He continued.

"I'm not so easily bested."

"Well easily if your level is anything like Tanimoto's."

All eyes went wide at Siegfried's statement. They all knew Tanimoto was insanely strong, but was Siegfried really that much stronger?

"But I don't want to fight if I could help it. I have the gift of hearing other people's rhythms, the melody in which people live their lives and I can see…" said Siegfried as he drapes his coat on Rachel's shoulders,

"That yours is a _luttuoso_ tune. You've been denied the love of a caring figure all your life so you crave attention from all those around you. Those whom you called master would _avidamente_ take advantage by showing you that grabbing attention is the only thing you should concern yourself with. I can see the weary look in your eyes, for too long you've grown tired of the _malvagio_ ways of YAMI and would like a chance at a normal life as you did when you came to school with us," finished Siegfried.

She held the coat over her tightly; to Rachel it felt like the steel armor around her humanity was just cracked. Somehow this longhaired musician could see the person within without as much as a second glance.

"I…I want my family, I want my brother." She said as she turned away from him.

"Still not convinced, well I guess I have to take drastic action then." Said Siegfried as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls something out quickly, everyone jerked in response.

"h-his phone?" said Rachel as he began to dial someone on his contacts list.

"Greeting's Ueno, its Hibiki. I would like to talk to you about the opening act for the Oscar's. I know a talented young woman who would make the show really stand out and grab the attention of everyone watching it."

"…"

"Yes, I know this chance might not come again, but the show will be one to never forget, this I can promise."

"…"

"Yes, make the proper arrangements, ciao."

Everyone in the room was in utter awe; with one phone call Siegfried transferred his big show to Rachel Stanly.

"There you have it, a fork in the road. Would you go in search for your master or stay here and plan a show that will have the attention of the entire world?" said the immortal composer holding Rachel by the shoulders. Rachel was eerily calm and silent, Seta and Hayami stepped back expecting a fight to break out, Rachel's body began to tremble and she lowered her head as a dark shadow loomed over her face.

"OH MY GOD!3" she screamed in delight as she leapt into the air. The coat popping wide open as she does.

"There is so much to do, so many concepts to consider. Do you think we can have a Lucha match in front of everyone?" she asked, her eye's aglow with excitement.

"It's your show, I will only provide feedback and finance," responded Siegfried.

"We can have a celebrity wrestling match with the loser being propped up naked for the remainder of the show."

"I'm afraid nudity isn't allowed on public television in America."

"Oh, that's right. Then maybe a musical number where I can play guitar and you play… what instrument do you play?"

"I'm proficient in all instruments, but my preference in the piano."

"Then we can cooperate on a song and write it out, original work is so much better then covers."

"I believe so to, we will need more than that. This is a show that will be viewed by everyone around the world."

"Then along with the music, we need flashy decorations. We also need a grand Buffett, dancing, and I'll need the most lavished dress any eye had ever seen."

Renka began to grow annoyed at the conversation,

"Now that's just being ridiculous! Anyway you translate it that just sounds like a wedding!" she yelled. What was intended as a joke actually sparked a light bulb in Rachel's head,

"WE SHOULD GET MARRIED ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!" shouted Rachel. All eyes went wide at the suggestion.

"Married, us? I don't quite know what to say," said Siegfried.

"Why not? It would be good for the show, we can always get divorced after, and a guy like you on my arm would get me an abundance of attention," justified Rachel.

"Well, you and I are quite unique individuals, we have a bit in common as we are both martial artist who enjoy music. I SAY YES! LALALA " everyone looked at Siegfried with a look of surprise and horror,

"DON'T DECIDE SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON A WHIM!" everyone shouted in unison.

"A wedding on national television broadcasting all over the world, we need flowers, tuxes, we need to try different cakes and food, and Chiaki can be best man and my brother can be a groomsman…" she stopped dead in mid sentence,

"My brother! You said he's fighting your friend Chiaki right?" she asked in a panic.

"I'm calling him now; he's not one to turn off his phone." Answered Siegfried.

"…"

"Greeting's my _virtuoso_ comrade in arms! LALALA "

"…"

"Better then you could imagine! Incidentally, have you come into contact with Pollex of Yomi?"

"…"

"Then my _tempismo_ couldn't have been better, could you put him on the line? His sister would like a word with him." Siegfried hands the phone over to Rachel and the two of them talk.

"Hi Ethan, I'm so glad to hear you!"

"!"

"My master was defeated as was I by the Fierce Fist God, Sougetsu Ma. That guy has no Lucha to him by the way."

"…"

"Then I was told by Kenichi that since I hadn't broken any major laws and was only following orders that I could quit YAMI and become an informant for the Anti-YAMI taskforce and receive a pardon and protection from the Shinpaku Alliance."

"…"

"At first I did, but the long hair composer they have is so insightful! He was able to see into the loneliness within my heart and offered me a spot on the Shinpaku Alliance!"

"…"

"I was still reluctant so he decided to sweeten the deal by offering me an exclusive opportunity to stand out before the entire world at the opening segment for the Oscars next month!"

"…"

"Ideas kept flowing to my mind and inspiration came left and right, I never thought of the ultimate way to stand out, but then it hit me! Wanna take a guess?"

"…"

"Me and the composer are going to get married on national TV!"

"!"

"I want you to surrender to the sumo, and lay down your forces. He's the best man and you're a groomsman after all."

"!"

"EEETHAAAN! I NEVER ASK YOU FOR ANYTHING!"

"…"

"AND I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"…"

"AND IF THE ETERNAL SUNSET GOES AS PLANED THEN I'LL NEVER GET A CHANCE LIKE THIS AGAIN!"

"…"

"Ethan…"

"…"

"I'm so tired of feeling alone in the spotlight,"

"…"

"I want the violence to end. I've never been afraid to die, what I'm afraid of is living in a world without my baby brother. If you die in a fight or get locked away in prison forever, I couldn't live in a world like that."

"…"

"REALLY?!"

"…"

"Oh Ethan, you've made me so happy!"

"…"

"I think you'll like the composer. He has a very Lucha way about him! 3"

"…"

"The ceremony will be a traditional Roman-Catholic wedding with my own flair naturally, so you will be wearing a black tux with a pale pink collar shirt so as to stand out more than the other groomsmen."

"…"

"I love you baby brother. 3"

She turns off the phone and puts up a peace sign. "Victory 3, now let's get started on the wedding show!" she continued.

SHIVA KE PRAKOPA- wrath of Shiva

SENJO NO ARASHI- storm of the battlefield

THOR'S KAMINARI HAKUSHU- Thor's thunder clap

**Another note from writer**

**I think they make for a good pairing, plus Rachel Stanly is so entertaining. Comments, reviews, PM's.**

**Next Chapter: The End of the Nine Fists + chapter 0 part 4**


	14. The End of the Shadow fists

**Note from writer**

**I felt that this chapter wouldn't be enough so I posted the next one also.**

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Fight! Histories Strongest Disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by Funimation, Weekly Shonen Sunday, TV Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release.**

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback/non-translated foreign language (non attacks)

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

Chapter Zero, Part 4- Rise

Sougetsu stood overlooking the battle at the jungle; Kenichi was fighting his way to the walls of the fort.

"Have I missed anything?" asked a voice in the behind him. Sougetsu snapped back and saw none other than the Invincible Superman, Hayato Furinji.

Sougetsu put his guard up.

"Ho ho ho! I didn't come to fight you. I came to fight Jenazad, but I think Kenichi came to do the same so I decided that if he should try, this would be a good vantage point to watch."

Their focus was broken by the scream they heard from the jungle, Kenichi screaming the Demon Fist God's name at the top of his lungs.

"Besides, if I did want to fight you, you'd be defeated 1000 times already," continued the Elder.

The two looked on as Kenichi and Jenazad began the clash,

"Kenichi's form, while rough, is surprisingly good. If he were to polish it he could defeat just about anyone," said the fierce fist god.

"That was our goal at Ryozanpaku, though it differed from our original plan. At first we wanted a place where serious martial artist could gather and keep their disciplines sacred and away from the outside world. But as time went on and we started gathering different martial artists I began to think, 'if we could fuse our martial arts into one, would we make the perfect fighting style?'"

"But why pick the boy as a disciple?"

"First and foremost, he has a kind heart and his intentions are good. We learned from trying to train Ogata that those qualities are more important than talent. Second, it's because he has no talent I chose him. Martial artists with talent pick an aspect of martial arts they are particularly good at and target their training on that, like Akira Hongo specializes in Spear hand attacks and Shio Sakaki specializes in brawling as opposed to strategic attack and defense. An untalented person has no preferred skill set so he has the potential to be the most well-rounded."

"Did Kensei tell you the risk in that?"

"I'm well aware of the risk, but youth is made for risk taking."

"Well, it seems he's holding his own so I guess your plan worked."

"No, Jenazad is toying with him. Jenazad is feeling him out to find his weaknesses, in Kenichi's case his resolve has been changed, he's forgotten why he's fighting the Demon Fist God to begin with so he can't give it his all. I'm afraid if Kenichi doesn't get his head together soon he will most certainly die."

"If it's that man, it should be fine. The One Shadow planed was to make Kenichi into a killer, but as soon as I heard of the plan I knew straight away that it would fail."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because anyone who saw that brats eyes the day I fought Kensei would know that a person that genuinely caring and stupidly naïve could never be a cold blooded killer."

"SHIRAHAMA BATTAKIKKU!" Kenichi screamed, and all through the jungle a loud crack is heard.

"Wait, Kenichi just cracked Jenazad's mask!" said the Elder in shock.

"What does that mean?" asked Sougetsu.

"It means that the true Demon Fist God is about to reveal himself. If someone can get into his defenses enough to destroy his mask or rip his clothes then he starts taking them on seriously."

Jenazad rushed at Kenichi. He took a swipe at Kenichi's abdomen and tore through the gi like paper.

Jenazad begins his all out assault on Kenichi, beating and bludgeoning him to his heart's content. The brutality of the attacks surprised Sougetsu, and his poised, observational stance turned into one of panic.

"This is bad!"

Sougetsu dashes down the mountain at top speed only to be headed off by the Elder.

"No, a master must not interfere in his disciples fight!" said Hayato.

"I'm not his master, you are!"

"So are you, if you're willing to interfere just to protect him from death then that makes you just as much his master as me!"

"Look at him! He's getting killed!"

"Even so, we must not step in. we must have faith in our disciple."

"What brutal attacks, I've never seen the Demon Fist God fight before. I don't think I'd be fairing much better."

"SEMBBILAN CINCIN DARI NERAKA, his strongest combination. He tried it on me in our fight but I saw through it right away."

"I heard of that fight, why did you leave halfway through?"

"My boat was leaving, I had found out that my son was getting married and I wanted to be there."

Kenichi was thrown to the side of the stream; Sougetsu tightened his lips and clenched his jaw in frustration for not being able to help.

"I guess it's all over for him then, do we just stand here and wait for the killing blow?"

"No, lets' go!"

As the two prepared to leave, Kenichi's ki spiked. The elder and Sougetsu stopped dead in their tracks.

"What's that?!" asked the giant Kenpo master.

"Oh, he's turned off his limiter." Said the Elder.

"You mean he had it on this whole time?!"

"Apparently so. How amazing that he could fight Jenazad on those terms and last so long. I'm guessing he remembered why he's fighting in the first place."

"Look how shocked the Demon Fist God is by the sudden rise in power, they're about even."

"No, now Kenichi is a little stronger then Jenazad. It's quite shocking, actually."

Kenichi aligned his hands in a parallel fashion right up against the Demon Fist God,

The two masters watched on as Kenichi lined his hand and released his MOBYOSHI.

"MOBYOSHI!" he struck forward with a powerful punch. Jenazad tried to block with one hand, but surprised to see he couldn't.

"What a thrust!" said Sougetsu with enthusiasm.

"Jenazad blocked it, so why does Kenichi still look so calm?"

"YAMI MOBYOSHI!" screamed Kenichi as the elbow hit. The shockwave of the strike sent all of his men flying backward and flattened the landscape. The powerful elbow dove deep into Jenazad's ribs.

Blood spewed from his mouth all over Kenichi before he broke through the tree at his back, cracking it and a few more trees behind him in half, landing several meters back.

Kenichi's ki spikes even higher as he releases his YAMI MOBYOSHI.

"That ki, did it happen on its own?!" asked Sougetsu.

"That attack, it's a killing blow!" shouted the Elder in surprise as Jenazad's body crashed through solid trees and imbedded itself into the ground. The two watched silently as Jenazad died, and continued to do so as Kenichi slowly made his way to the stream. They continued to watch as he erratically removed his clothes and tried to wash away the blood only to hear his defining howl of despair moments later.

They felt Kenichi's pain, but at the same time they both felt a sense of relief,

"Huff, I knew he didn't have it in him," said Sougetsu with a smile

"My disciple took a life, but the regret he feels from such an act hurt him worse than any of Jenazad's attacks. Kenichi, I'm so glad you remembered who you were deep down inside. Now rise from your despair and learn from your mistakes to make you stronger as a man."

"I'm sure Kensei told you about my involvement with the anti-YAMI taskforce."

"Of course, how else could you get someone like Jennifer Gray as a head of security on Despair Island or how could we have learned such sensitive information such as a YAMI base in the middle of an American military base?"

"I want to bring Kenichi in on it."

"Before he does something like that, you must teach him to control those things."

"So you noticed it too?"

"Yes, but I think I'll teach him that myself."

**Chapter Fourteen- The End of The Nine Fists**

HAND

**DAY FOUR- OKINAWA, JAPAN- AKIRA HONGO'S MANNER: MORNING**

Seta and Hayami stand by the main entrance, the sun is just starting to peek through the clouds as they see Kenichi and Tanimoto walking through the garden walkway.

"Wow, Tanaka's wife really let him have it," said Kenichi.

"Well it's his own fault for not having a better grasp on the situation, and will you stop looking at the damn flowers and get serious!" responded Hermit.

"Sorry, it's just I'm kind of glad that they maintained the garden while I was gone."

"What do you care? You don't even live here anymore."

"It's just nice to know I had some effect on them." Kenichi added, brushing against the petals of the cosmos.

"Kenichi? Hermit? What are you guys doing here?" asked Seta,

"You guys should leave; master Hongo has been paranoid all morning. He couldn't get a hold of the Laughing Steel Fist or the Sage Fist and now he told us to keep guard of the main gate," said Hayami.

Just then the God Hand jumps from the balcony and lands in between his disciples and Kenichi.

"Tell me something Fist of Justice," he said, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose,

"Is it a coincidence that I lose contact with two Shadow Fist's on the same day I get a surprise visit from another?" he asked looking Kenichi in the eyes.

Kenichi stays quiet; Seta and Hayami were on pins and needles as Kenichi gives his answer,

"…No." he said, looking Akira Hongo in the eyes.

"So I guess you've decided to stop 'The Eternal Sunset' and try to go back to who you used to be?" asked Akira.

"Yes"

"I shouldn't be surprised, even though you were my disciple for almost twice as long as those of Ryozanpaku, you never once called me master."

"Despite that, this is very hard for me to do. Out of all the masters of YAMI, I respect you most of all, and I think of Seta and Hayami as brothers."

Akira stopped and looked back at his confused and conflicted disciples. He then turned back to Kenichi, pushing his sunglasses up his nose.

"Kenichi, I would like to ask you something unorthodox."

"Go ahead."

"You know that as a rule in YAMI, the loser must obey the winner. If you could do me the favor, that if I lose and these two surrender without protest, you will spare them?"

"I give you my word."

God Hand turns to his confused disciples,

"If I lose, I want you to surrender without a fight." He says to the pair.

"What?!" they said in unison.

"That will be my last order as your master!" Finished Hongo. The two wanted more than anything to argue but they had to respect their master's wishes and took a bow. The God Hand turned back to Kenichi and got into position,

"Whenever you're ready…" he said.

"This isn't something I wanted to do, but for redemption, I need to do this," justified Kenichi,

"Well then…you may do as you like." Finished Akira.

Akira charged in and wasted no time, launching his hand right at Kenichi's midsection.

"JINENKEN: NEJIRI NUKITE!" the hand come millimeters from contact before reaching a stop.

"SHINKEN SHIRAHAMA DORI!" shouted Kenichi back as both hands clamped down on Hongo's hand as hard as he could.

"AHH, HE WAS ABLE TO STOP MASTER HONGO'S ATTACK?!" asked Seta in amazement,

"That's what it looks like, but let's see how he handles what Master Hongo does next." Said Hayami.

Akira Hongo then attacked repeatedly with his killer knife hands, Kenichi only barely blocking with his armguards in time.

"SHIRAHA NAGASHI SEIKUKEN!" shouted Kenichi as he began deflecting the knife hands and countering them with punches of his own.

The two disciples and Tanimoto watched in shock, _**Kenichi combined two of his techniques into one! **_Thought Tanimoto,

"He's countering!" shouted Hayami, amazed that Kenichi could fight the God Hand at this level.

"Not completely, the attacks from master Hongo are so fast that just the force of them barely missing is cutting him!"

Kenichi's gi and pants began receiving noticeable damage as cuts became visible all over. Kenichi crouched down tried a knee to the God Hands gut, the God Hand moved to the side only to receive a wide kick to the mid section.

"ME O HATSUGA!" shouted Kenichi as Akira held his ribs.

"METSUJOU RAIGOU NUKITE!" shouted Hongo as he began his assault on Kenichi anew.

Kenichi answered with an onslaught of his own,

"KOYO NO KOGEKI!" shouted Kenichi as his punches matched Hongo's knife hands blow for blow. The God Hand outstretched his hand and met Kenichi's latest punch half way's out nullifying it, Kenichi couldn't believe that Akira could accurately match the trajectory and power exactly.

"Die!" Said Hongo as he prepared his next attack,

"SEIKENTSUKI!" shouted Akira as his straight punch came straight at Kenichi's head; the young master had only one move on his mind and decided to run with it,

"CHESTO!" he roared as both fists clashed in between the two.

The ground cracked from the force, the plants around where blown out of the ground by the shock wave, and the three martial artists watching were a gasp at the raw power they had just witnessed. The dust died down and the two Shadow Fists stood on the same spot with fists pressed against one another.

Akira Hongo made the next move as he threw a knife hand to Kenichi's heart, Kenichi dodged then followed with a high kick to Hongo's head. Akira dodged and answered with a head kick of his own; the former disciple blocked with his armguards and tried a broad chop to the body which Akira dodged again.

"Why is master Hongo fighting like that? It looks like they're trying to kill each other in one attack." Asked Hayami,

"It's because they each realize the victory will go to whoever can pull off the next attack. He finally recognizes Kenichi as a genuine threat and is now treating him like one." Answered Tanimoto.

As the attacks zoom by one another Kenichi's slow moving right fist creeps ever closer to Akira Hongo's mid section.

_**He's moving his hand to the God Hand's stomach; it looks as though he doesn't notice! Is he going for a MOBYOSHI at a time like this?! **_Thought Tanimoto,_** That move is full of openings, if he attempts it he could die!**_

Just mere centimeter away and Hongo caught the 'attacking' arm with both hands.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice Sakaki's disciple do that move?" asked Hongo,

"In all honesty, I counted on it." answered Kenichi.

Akira's eyes panned down at the two palms aimed at his abdomen,

"SEI SHIN SUIKYOU SOUSHOU!" howled Kenichi as his attack connected at point blank, the cloths on Hongo's back was in tatters, his sunglasses had shattered, and he regurgitated blood from the internal bleeding.

Tanimoto was sweating in surprise,

"TH-THAT'S ONE OF KENPO'S MOST POWERFUL ATTACKS, THE SEI SHIN SUIKYOU SOUSHOU! A technique so powerful and complex that even I haven't fully mastered it, when did someone like Shirahama learn that move?!" he shouted, Seta and Hayami both looked on in horror as the mighty God Fist, Akira Hongo, flew backward to the grass.

Kenichi runs to Hongo's side,

"Hongo sensei, are you alright?" he asked, Akira lets out a small laugh before he's interrupted by coughing up blood.

"You are a very hard person to understand…you can be a powerful enemy one moment…and a caring fool the next." Said the God Hand.

"I never wanted to fight you in the first place, but you would never allow me to put an end to YAMI otherwise, I'm sorry."

"Th-the One Shadow, Saiga Furinji, he doesn't make contact with us unless he needs something. If you go unannounced and catch both him and Kajima there..."

"W-why are you telling me this?"

"If you get to him, just know that I'm sorry for my involvement."

_**Why was master Hongo fighting like that, he didn't show his usual determination or tenacity,**_ thought Seta as he and Hayami rushed to his masters side, _**is it possible that he threw the fight?! What would compel him to do something like that?!**_

That statement both touched him and confused Kenichi; he could see the sorrow in the god hand's eyes as he tilted his head back on the ground,

"N-now, kill me." said Akira.

BRAHMAN

**DAY FIVE- CENTRAL JAPAN: DAY**

Sehrul Rahman stood on the roof of a sky scraper in the bustling city, the roof access opens and Sougetsu Ma, Tanimoto and Kenichi walk through.

The fist of Brahman doesn't turn to greet them,

"When two Shadow Fists show unannounced that could only mean the person they visit will die." Said Rahman. The trio stay's quiet,

"It's fine if I do, but the other Shadow Fists won't take a betrayal at this height lightly. If I am gone they will avenge me." he continued.

"We already took care of them." Said Kenichi, Rahman looked over his shoulder at Kenichi and Sougetsu; it was obvious they were telling the truth as both men had light wounds.

He turned back out and looked out at the city again,

"It is true then; you must have saved me for last thinking that since I'm the oldest I would be the hardest fight of us all. In all honesty I'm not much stronger then the Fist of Destruction, if you were able to defeat the likes of the God Hand then an old man like me will surely die, as in time my skill had faded."

The three inch closer while Sehrul looks on at the cars and houses bathed in the light of the rising sun,

"I hate this country, so removed from nature and artificial, what a bad place to die in. Martial arts are a young man's passion and an old dog like me can't last any longer. My bones hurt, I'm tired of killing and fighting, I just want it all to end. I except my fate and give my life for you to do with it what you will."

Sehrul got on his knees with his back to them; Kenichi walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are defeated, and the loser must obey the winner. Go to Big Lock without a fight, never do anything to harm another again, and give up martial arts." He said, Rahman looked up at Kenichi who in turn smiled at him,

"We told the others this same thing." He finished.

ME O HATSUGA = sprouting bud

KOYO NO KOGEKI = autumn foliage attack

SEI SHIN SUIKYOU SOUSHOU = penetrating water surface double palm

**END OF ACT FOUR**

**NEXT CHAPTER - Natsu vs. Kajima**

**THE END BEGINS NOW.**


	15. Natsu VS Kajima

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Fight! Histories Strongest Disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by Funimation, Weekly Shonen Sunday, TV Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release.**

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback/non-translated foreign language (non attacks)

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

Chapter Zero, Part 5- True Hero

**DAY ONE- SHIPPING YARD: NIGHT**

She ran for what seemed like hours, her destination wasn't far off. All she wanted was to find him, Ryuto's grave. A YAMI base in the south of Japan was her next stop; this base had a stash of records so it had to be a lead.

The shipping yard was active and bustling, security was tight but the base wasn't impregnable. She passed by some guards and got into a building; she soon started rummaging through files on the computer. She was so busy she didn't hear him come in.

"You haven't got any luck as of late Atlantae," said a voice behind her, as she turned she saw none other than the fierce Thai fighter, Kokin.

"Oh! Narasimha! Rimi was just looking for where Ryuto was buried," answered Rimi, covering her mouth in surprise.

"Regardless, you abandoned the Sage Fist. As a result you must be caught, brought back, and most likely killed."

"Rimi can't let you do that; Rimi won't go back to the man who killed her precious Ryuto!"

Rimi kicked wildly at Kokin, who parried all her attacks with ease.

"Not bad, it's no wonder you were Kensei's disciple. However your training is lacking in comparison to my own, you are completely out of your league," said Kokin as he delivered a sharp knee to Rimi's midsection followed by an elbow to the back of the neck, knocking her out.

When Rimi came to, she was shackled to the floor, her hands shackled behind her back, and her feet chained to the ground.

"If you wanted to know where Odin was buried you just had to ask. He was given back to his parents, we told them he died in a car accident. He should be buried near his home town," said Kokin, hand in his pocket standing alongside a man with a sick grin, chewing on a toothpick.

"Doseiai, don't let her out of your sight. This foreign food doesn't agree with me so I'll be in the restroom," said Kokin, turning the knob and exiting the small shipping container sized room.

"Hmm, what a scary man, how funny that he got the runs here," said the man, adjusting his glasses and licking his lips.

"Hmm, what a shame that the Sage Fist is going to kill you, it's a waist of such a lovely Lolita," he continued.

Rimi began to tremble as the man inched closer, behind the glare of his glasses she could feel his lustful, menacing gaze on her.

"You were saving yourself for the cripple weren't you? It would be a shame to let you die without you tasting your womanhood," Doseiai said, bringing his hand to his belt buckle.

"Or maybe before you taste your womanhood, you'd like to taste my manhood." He finished, undoing his buckle.

"N-no thank you, Rimi isn't h-hungry right now." She said nervously.

Suddenly the door burst open and another guard emerged. "You idiot! Get out here now!" he shouted as Doseiai quickly redid his buckle.

He leaned in to Rimi's ear,

"Hmm, I'll be right back." He whispered, quickly caressing her ear with his tongue, terrifying Rimi.

As the two men left and the door shut. Rimi tried her hardest to escape. She tugged, she pulled, she gritted her teeth, and she worked herself to the point of exhaustion trying to get a bit of slack, but to no avail.

_**Rimi is in a tight spot,**_ she thought, _**if Rimi's precious Ryuto was still alive she wouldn't have to go through such scary ordeals, like running from YAMI and getting abducted by a pervert.**_

Rimi heard some footsteps at the door, her heart raced with terror and despair.

"Heeey, what's the code again? Is it 4-1-0-* or just 4-1-0 and turn the knob?" asked a voice outside the door.

"Oh, to hell with it," he said as his fist smashed the door down. To Rimi's surprise it wasn't the man from before, but rather a blue haired man with a blade of grass in his mouth.

"Hey, so you're the girl they said they're holding prisoner, right?" he asked.

"Y-yes, that's Rimi."

"Oh good, this is the fifth door I busted down, I'm Takeda!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"A-are you here to set Rimi free?"

"Yeah,"

"Hurry, those guys will be back any minute!"

"No they won't, I already kicked there asses! Didn't you know? The hero always rescues the damsel in distress in the nick of time!"

"H-hero?"

"I'm from the Shinpaku Alliance; we're currently working with the anti-YAMI taskforce to bring down the big fish of YAMI."

"Shinpaku?" asked Rimi,

_**Rimi thought he looked familiar, she fought him once when Rimi was a part of Yomi. **_She thought.

"Is it just me, or do you look familiar?" asked Takeda, undoing Rimi's feet. Rimi began growing worried as she didn't know what his reaction would be.

"Now I remember, my friend used to go to your blog all the time! You put such racy pictures up we'd tease him by calling him a pervert!" laughed Takeda.

"Oh what a relief, Rimi thought you were going to say that you remembered her from when she fought your friends in the mountains!" laughed Rimi, unaware of what she just said.

An awkward silence fell in the room; Rimi began to grow nerves again.

"Ha ha, don't sweat it! If you were held prisoner by YAMI that means we're on the same side!" said the easy going boxer.

Takeda finally undid all of Rimi's restraints.

"You could go if you want, or you can come to the Shinpaku Alliance HQ with me and you can give us information about YAMI in exchange for a pardon for anything bad you did."

"Y-you used to be in Ragnarok, right?"

"Yeah, back when I was younger."

"So you're from the same town as Odin?"

"Yeah."

"Rimi think she'll go with you to the Shinpaku HQ."

"That's great! I've got to make a call and let them know that we have another ex-YAMI on board."

Rimi and Takeda walked outside, Takeda walked around to pickup service. Rimi looked outside to where she was being held and there was the creepy guy with the glasses, laying flat on the ground. She approached him slowly,

"Rimi thinks that you should taste womanhood before she does." She said, stomping on his crotch as hard as she could. A loud crack was hear and joined by the expression on his face of agonizing pain, like he was screaming as loud as he possibly could but no sound would coming out, she then kicked him in the face and knocked him out cold. Takeda quickly returned, none the wiser.

"Well, they said we have room for one more if you're really interested," said Takeda.

"Rimi still wants to go!" she said enthusiastically.

As the pair walked away, leaving the authorities to do what was needed. Takeda had his hands in his pockets and Rimi with her hand together bashfully in front of her.

"M-mister Takeda?" she asked,

"Yeah, what's up?"

"C-can Rimi hold onto your arm, R-Rimi was pretty scared a while ago?"

Takeda stopped in his tracks and lightly blushed,

"Ha ha, sure! What kind of hero would I be if I denied a pretty woman such a request?"

Rimi lightly nuzzled Takeda's lean, muscular arm. He wasn't Ryuto, but he saved her when she needed saving and for the meantime she felt safe. She was far from ready to move on, but in the mean time she could use a friendly face.

**Chapter Fifteen- Natsu vs. Kajima**

**DAY SIX- THE ONE SHADOWS COMPOUND: SUNSET**

The sun was starting to set on the One Shadows compound, the trees swayed in the breeze and the grass rustled under the feet of the security forces that walked the grounds. One thing set this day apart from others, the birds where quiet, even the bugs that would make defining noise at sundown sat silently in the evening shadows, because they could sense the killing intent of those three. Sougetsu Ma ran around like a mad man, knocking guards out left and right, along with Kenichi and Tanimoto.

"I think there are a few more on the southern wing," Sougetsu said, giving a quick chop to one guard's neck.

"Sougetsu sensei…" said Kenichi, his eyes filled with a determined look.

"I want to be the one to fight Saiga!" he finished. Sougetsu looked at him like a parent who watches his child ride a bike for the first time and without realizing it, he let out a proud smile.

"Okay then, you and Hermit try and find the One Shadow; the military will be here shortly with reinforcements and people we trust." He continued.

"But, are you sure we can trust them to not send word back to the One Shadow?" asked Kenichi. Sougetsu shook his head,

"No one at that level would have that man's ear, and the number of people who talk directly to him are pretty much just the One Shadow Nine Fists aside from some higher-ups in the government and I'm willing to bet they don't know about this plan. Besides that, the news of the downfall of the Shadow Fists will soon reach those who were corrupted by them and they will use this opportunity to cut all ties with them and try to redeem themselves in their own minds," said the large Kenpo master. Tanimoto puts his fist in his hand and bows,

"Thank you for everything master, we'll take it from here." Said the blond fighter as he and Kenichi ran into the compound.

_**What a weird kid, **_thought Sougetsu watching his two disciples run headlong into the compound,

_**Don't ether of you idiots die; I'll kick your asses in hell if you do.**_

Inside the large and lavish estate it was quiet, around every corner was…nothing; something was off about the layout,

"The décor, it's different," said Kenichi as he looked around and saw little changes that were off from when he would train with Saiga Furinji.

"It wouldn't be so noticeable if it was a painting or two, but the compound looks cleaner and- I don't know if this even makes sense, it smells different as well." Kenichi finished, Hermit pushed Kenichi to one side as a hand swings downward in between the two, the assailant leapt into the air and in front of the two heroes.

"Well, I don't remember the two of you asking to come over." said Kajima, getting in a fighting stance,

"I suggest you leave, if you proceed any farther I'll have to kill you." Kajima smiled, a gleam of blood lust in his eye, however Kenichi and Hermit did not waver.

Hermit put his hand up before Kenichi,

"This one's mine, you go on ahead." Said Natsu, his eyes look determined and his muscles tensed. Kenichi looked at his long time friend, a man who once tried to kill him, but then rescued his sister and became someone who would risk his life and fight in his place; he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"This reminds me of that time I fought Ryuto in the junkyard," said Kenichi, putting up his hand in a high five position,

"Tag." Hermit smiled and the two tagged one another, Kenichi dashed around Kajima who tried to kick him with a high kick. Tanimoto blocked his kick with both hands, and then tried to strike at Kajima's eye patch.

"That's just poor sportsmanship," said Kajima, blocking the attack with one hand and jumping back,

"To take advantage of a handicap like that, if I wasn't so well trained that would've hurt."

Kajima could hear Kenichi's footsteps getting farther away, but he couldn't take his eye off of Tanimoto even for a split second.

_**Damn, if I go for Kenichi and take my eye off Tanimoto he'll attack the first chance he gets, **_thought Kajima. The one eyed fighter reached for his belt but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"What?!" thought Kajima out loud, Tanimoto held up a walkie-talkie,

"I think you want this." Said Natsu as he crushed the device with one hand,

"Did you really think my attacks would be so easily blocked? Just how weak do you think I am? That was just a faint to get a hold of your walkie-talkie; there is no sense in the One Shadow medaling in this fight," finished Tanimoto.

"Well, I guess I have no other choice but to fight you. I'm in trouble for not stopping both the intruders at this point, if I don't kill you then my master will scald me." Kajima said, again getting in fighting position. Tanimoto was puzzled by Kajima's nonchalant attitude,

"Don't take me so lightly, I've studied almost as long as you from a member of the One Shadow Nine Fists," barked Tanimoto,

"Aside from that I've always wanted to find out who the stronger of the two of us."

"Heh, I wasn't taking you lightly. You were a member of Yomi as well as a prospective Shadow Fist just like me; I know I'm in for a fight. But the Fist of Justice is as good as dead if he fights master Saiga."

Hermit and Kajima laid in wait, they stared each other down, waiting for an opportunity to attack. Kajima blinked and Tanimoto charged forward. He swung to Kajima's left and attacked with a swinging chop to the head. Kajima blocked with authority and rammed his right fist to Hermit's gut. Tanimoto jumped and grabbed his left side.

_**Just as I thought,**_ Tanimoto thought to himself, _**he's a little stronger than me, but we're almost dead even.**_ Tanimoto quickly got back in fighting position, and Kajima looked at Hermit with a grin.

"You're something else; I never thought you and Kenichi would betray us to the authorities." He said while he performed a jumping kick to Natsu's head, the blond Kenpo fighter dodged and kicked Kajima in the hip. The one eyed fighter landed on his feet and spun backward with an elbow, Tanimoto tried to block but then Kajima's fist unfolded from the elbow and landed a backhand punch right on Tanimoto's face.

Tanimoto's head stung from the backhand and the taste of blood on his teeth made him mad, but he had to keep his composure and think before he attacked.

"What would make you think something like that?" asked Tanimoto, Kajima took a step back and got in a fighting pose leading with his right hand.

"This is no assassination attempt or you and Kenichi would have killed me from the start, Shirahama isn't the type to make a play for power but he is the type to fight for justice. And at the end of the day, killing another isn't right so I think you might have betrayed us to the authorities," he answered, Tanimoto was shocked at the answer.

"Does that mean you also don't believe in killing?" asked Hermit. Kajima gave a dark chuckle and a dark shadow fell on his face as a dark aura shrouded him,

"I said it was wrong…but it's so much fun as well." Kajima laughed, he trusted forward with a knife hand. Tanimoto caught it before it could touch him but then Kajima slams his other palm in an uppercut motion sending the knife hand upward and cutting Tanimoto's chest.

Despite the attack, Hermit kept his grip on the hand and held Kajima's left wrist with his left hand. _**He's using my own arm as a shield, not only that but he's staying in my blind spot.**_ Thought Kajima, as Tanimoto began an assault of chops and kicks to an awkwardly positioned Kajima. The one eyed fighter grabbed hold of Tanimoto's attacking hand and tossed him overhead, where Tanimoto somersaulted to his feet.

Blood dripped from the open wound on Tanimoto's chest, he had to block out the searing pain and focus on his opponent; this wasn't someone to take lightly. Out of the blue Kajima and Tanimoto went wide eyed and turned to the hallway where Kenichi had gone down earlier.

"W-what the hell is that?! That aura is fairly far away, but it's so strong that I can feel it so clearly and intensely as this!" said Kajima, his eye patch pointed in the direction of the powerful aura so as not to take his eye off Hermit.

"Huh, it looks as though Shirahama is starting to fight. By the looks of it he wants to end it quickly so he's going in at full power." Answered Tanimoto, only giving it a small amount of his attention,

"W-W-WHAT?!" exclaimed Satomi, sweat starting to cover his face.

"I knew he was strong because he killed the Demon Fist God, but I didn't think he'd be that much stronger, I almost don't believe it's him!" continued Kajima.

"He's been a man on a mission since he joined YAMI, training night and day until he could get hold of a man like Jenazad, now he has his sights set on Saiga Furinji so he had to learn a few new tricks from my master, one of which is turning off his limiter to reach a new level of strength. But he seems to be a little more fired up for some reason, I wonder why?"

"Heh, I guess he found out."

"Found out what?"

Kajima jumped to the ceiling and held to the beam with his feet, he swung forward and his fist narrowly missed Tanimoto's face,

"That's none of your concern!" he shouted as he flipped backward and his leg swung forward and connects to Hermit's chin. Tanimoto landed on his back, he rolled backward onto his feet, he was shaken so he lowered his stance to the ground and tried to remain calm. Tanimoto had prepared for this fight with Sougetsu, and that conversation crossed his mind.

"_Natsu, those friends of yours are very interesting, that composer has an intriguing fighting style. To have control of your axis to that extent is a good thing to have in a fight, in some ways it's better than the steps method of Bagua Kenpo."_

Kajima shot forward with a kick to Tanimoto's side but the young Kenpo master grabbed the one eyed fighters leg, spun on his axis and delivered a kick to Kajima's ribs. Kajima kicked forward and from side to side. Hermit spun to evade the best he could but he was still not to the level of Siegfried as far as The Round Attack went. Kajima then began to attack low Tanimoto got hit by a vicious kick to the outer thigh.

"_That staff fighter friend of yours is very impressive as well. I caught a glimpse of her fight at despair Island, she is very aware of her surroundings and can dodge and move with excellent fluidity."_

Hermit stuck out both of his hands and blocked Kajima's next kick, as powerful as the kick was it stopped dead when they came in contact with Natsu's hands. Kajima began speeding up his assault and Hermit blocked with one hand and attacked with the other.

_**His movements are like he is holding a staff, **_thought Kajima as he observed Hermit,

_**Though he doesn't fight with a staff his movements are immaculate, as a Kenpo master he must know the staff and spear fighting styles of Kenpo as well.**_ Kajima stepped inside and delivered a knee to the gut, then an elbow to the top of hermit's head. Tanimoto dropped to one knee and lunged at Kajima's kneecap. Kajima jumped back and Tanimoto got back on his feet and went for a chop to the back of the head but Kajima saw through his movements and blocked him.

"_Your boxing friend has a powerful spirit. Not only is he not afraid to fight anyone but he's very good at getting inside an opponent's range and attack."_

When Tanimoto's arm was blocked, he reached inside and grabbed his own wrist. Then in one fluid movement he slashed with his elbow upward. The elbow smashed Kajima's nose and made a large gushing cut above his right eye. Kajima's wounds bled profusely,

"You little bastard!" he hissed as he huffed blood out of his broken nose and wiped some of the blood from his eye.

_**He's mine now, **_thought Tanimoto while Kajima was now breathing though his mouth.

"_That taekwondo girl with the small breast isn't too bad ether. But her biggest weakness is she's much too aggressive. Usually it's not a bad thing but you need to wait for the opportune time to strike."_

Hermit stood still, not moving, not even blinking. Kajima was breathing hard, his heart was racing, and the blood was pouring out of his wounds but more importantly it spilled into his eye. He quickly tried to wipe it and Tanimoto made his move.

"_Renka and that sumo have similar ways of life, when they attack they do so with all their hearts."_

Hermit strikes one side of Kajima's waist with a chop and then the other side with a punch with what seemed like little force, then he unleashes a powerful blow that makes Kajima cough out blood.

"KYOUSA!" shouted Tanimoto as Kajima's body leaned forward. However the one eyed fighter chopped with both hands to Tanimoto's collarbone.

"AHHG!" shouted Hermit as he felt the bone crack from the force.

"The KYOUSA is only good if you get the organs, but if I use NAIZOUAGE the attack won't get to my organs." Kajima snickered, Tanimoto was hearting but he was not demoralized.

"_If you should learn anything from any of your friends, learn from Kenichi. Despite the disadvantage of no talent he has defeated so many with only his willpower and heart. Even in the face of a devastating injury, he can dig deep and discover a power that can overwhelm anyone."_

Hermit shot his fist upward and lifted Kajima's hands from his collarbone then he shot them forward into his opponent's solar plexus,

"KAEDE'S YUEGUANG XIA COSMO!" shouted Tanimoto as his opponent flew back. Kajima's eye was blank and blood spewed from his mouth as he landed hard on the ground.

"Just how arrogant are you to tell your opponent your battle strategy while he's still capable of defending himself?! Not to mention the fact that by telling me the method I'd now know that all your vital organs are in one place, they may have been behind your ribcage but that won't matter if I hit you with my strongest attack, one of my own creation. It may look like a normal fist but my thumbs were extended past my knuckles, focusing all my power into the tips of my thumbs make the attack cut right through my opponent, so it didn't matter if you protected them in your ribcage or not," said Tanimoto.

Kajima laughed as he began to black out,

"So this is what…a saving fist can do?" he asked, trying to find the strength to lift his head.

"I wonder…if Kenichi…is fairing…this well?" he asked again before he passed out completely.

Tanimoto fell to his knees clutching his chest and head,

_**He did more damage then I originally thought,**_ he thought to himself,

_**I'll still get there Kenichi, it's just going to take a while. Until then don't you dare die, we still have a score to settle.**_

"Here, let me give you a hand Tanimoto," said a voice right behind him.

**MOMENTS EARLIER**

Kenichi had reached the entrance to the dining room.

_**Damn it Tanimoto, you slapped my hand this hard again!**_ He thought to himself as he blew on his throbbing hand,

_**Saiga is here, I can feel him. He's not alone ether, there is another master class in there with him. It doesn't matter; I've come too far to turn back now!**_ He finished. Kenichi kicked in the door and the One Shadow shot up, he whispered something to his guest who was seated in a couch facing away from the door.

"Fist of Justice, What are you doing here?! You know no one is allowed to my compound without my say so first! Where is Kajima?!" shouted Saiga, dressed in a black sleeveless karate gi with red accents.

"He's tied up with Tanimoto at the moment. So for now it's just you and me." answered Kenichi, his eyes full of burning determination.

"So you did decide to betray YAMI after all. I guess that means Sougetsu helped you, I know you couldn't have done all this yourself."

"You can find out when you see the shadow fists in Big Lock."

"If Tanimoto is involved, then I'm guessing it was Sougetsu. I never would've guessed it would be him, Ogata maybe, but not him. A betrayal at this level cannot be tolerated, both of you must be made an example of."

"Stop talking as if you're still in control! YAMI is all but destroyed and all the power you had is almost completely dissolved."

"There is more to our plans then just 'the eternal sunset', did you honestly think I would let years of planning come unraveled as easily as this?"

"There is time to worry about that after I kick the shit out of you!"

"You seem very confident; I guess it can't be helped. I don't want to damage my house so I would prefer if we took this to the garden."

"No! I won't let you choose the battlefield, that would be foolish. I'll fight you here and now!"

"You are making me angry Fist of Justice."

"Wrong, I'm not fighting you as the Fist of Justice; I'm fighting as Ryozanpaku's number one disciple!"

At that, Saiga's guest shot up and looked at Kenichi.

Kenichi had trained for five years in the harshest conditions, with the toughest masters in the world. He had mentally and physically prepared himself for anything and everything. He was ready to fight Kajima, he was willing to fight Saiga, and he was prepared to die. His heart sank, his throat closed up, and his eyes watered. How could he prepare for those blue eyes?

"Kenichi?!" she asked in surprise.

Kenichi's mouth was dry as he struggled to say her name,

"M-Mu-Mi-Miu?"

KAEDE'S YUEGUANG XIA COSMO- Kaede's moonlit Cosmo

**Note from writer**

**Nothing get's you more hyped for the next chapter/episode like a good old fashioned cliffhanger.**

**Ain't I a stinker?**

**I felt that chapter fourteen was a bit weak and, well, I'm impatient so I posted the end of act four and the beginning of act five.**

**Tip of the hat to Epicweaver for calling me out nine chapters ago.**

**Explanations next chapter, don't sweat.**

**If the fight wasn't epic enough I apologies, I was binge reading "Karate Shoukoushi Kohinata Minoru" and I watched the Hermit/Berserker fight while writing this and thought it'd be cool to have a fight like those in the story.**

**Next Chapter - Fist of Justice - Gaiden (The Past Five Years)**


	16. Fist of Justice - Gaiden

**Note from writer**

**Well, just so everyone knows, I had this planed from the beginning so don't think I pulled it out of my ass; I even left little hints here and there.**

**I'm glad people liked the last chapter; I wanted Hermit to have his time to shine also. Though I wish I could have made the fight a bit longer to get him a little more beaten up, but again I didn't want to overpower the last fight that will start next chapter.**

**Please enjoy, this is my longest chapter yet.**

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Fight! Histories Strongest Disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by Funimation, Weekly Shonen Sunday, TV Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release.**

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback/non-translated foreign language (non attacks)

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

**Chapter Sixteen- Fist of Justice - Gaiden (The Past Five Years)**

The sound of medical equipment beep in the background as Miu lay in her bed. Though her eyes were closed she could clearly hear some voices in the background.

"So you came for her big awakening?" said one voice that sounded old.

"Yes, I wanted to see if it all went accordingly, she's been in treatment for quite some time I'm anxious to see the results." Said another voice, this one was deeper and a bit soft spoken but with authority behind whatever he said.

"We've never dealt with brainwashing before so I can't fix that."

"That's fine; the fact that she withstood his brainwashing by refusing to give in to his demands proves that she's still herself at her core. My father taught me how to undo such a thing when I was younger so I should have her back to her old self in no time. Besides that without the brainwashing medicine she was fed she should be almost back to her old self anyways."

"As for the impalement wound in her midsection, it has healed completely. She should be able to practice martial arts again as soon as we give the go ahead. The doctors you flew in were marvelous; there is hardly any scarring at all."

"I spared no expense, she's special after all."

"Her muscles haven't weakened at all thanks to the acupuncture and the physical therapy. I was a little worried as one would think that all this would hinder her recovery process."

"Again, I spared no expense. They cost top dollar because their radical treatments bear fruit."

"We went ahead and ran the tests anyways."

"And?"

"As you thought, there was no sign of sexual misconduct; in addition her hymen is still intact."

"Naturally, the man that kidnapped her is a thing of martial arts, not a sexual being. For him there is only battle and everything else is a distraction."

"Well, thank goodness for that."

"He is still a murderous sociopathic dictator with no regard for human life. When will she be awake?"

"She should awaken any minute now, she could already be waking up. I'll leave the two of you alone."

Large echoing footsteps got closer as Miu opened her eyes. A large blond man in a red pinstripe suit hovered over her bed,

"Miu, are you alright?" he asked, his voice was hushed and cool. Miu looked down at her arms and saw IV's and tubes running in and out of them.

"w-where am I?" she asked weakly.

"You're in a hospital in northern Indonesia. You've been in a controlled coma to keep you from aggravating your wounds."

"W-w-where's Kenichi?"

"The disciple of Ryozanpaku is fine from what I've heard and he's training hard to take you back from Silcardo Jenazad's grasp."

"J-Jena-"

Miu cringed in her bed as shadowy images of violence flashed through her mind, images of the horrific things the Demon Fist God did.

"Don't worry," said Saiga as he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes,

"He can't hurt you anymore." Miu calmed down a bit and lay back in her bed again.

"I'll come back to you when the drugs where off, until then get some sleep."

THE NEXT NIGHT

Miu was sleeping in her hospital bed, when the visions of the Demon God Fist woke her suddenly. She turned to her side and heard a phone conversation down the hall.

"Yeah, she's asleep." Said the voice of the blond man, she recognized his voice right away.

"I have to stay here; I want you to stay on his trail for as long as it takes."

"…"

"I know it's about time for you to go visit the village but I want this dealt with before Ryozanpaku starts sticking their noses in it."

"…"

"She's ready? And the scars from surgery?"

"…"

"Excellent, do the delivery and that will be that."

"…"

"I know you made them a promise, and I know this is unpleasant for you. However, if you want my contacts to continue looking for Sho's body and Fortuna you'll do me this favor."

"…"

"Okay, I'm going to check on Miu again, bye."

After a minute Saiga walked to the door and saw Miu, 'waking up'.

"How are you today Miu?" he asked in a genuine concerned tone.

"I'm fine, but I have more questions." She said, sitting up in her bed. Saiga sat in a chair at her bedside.

"Go ahead."

"Who are you?"

"Well, I guess now is not the time to beat around the bush. I am your father, Saiga Furinji."

"I…suspected as much. Why are you in Indonesia with me, how did you know I was taken and where to find me for that matter?"

"Because a friend of mine found you and told me you were gravely injured."

"What friend?"

"The God Hand, Akira Hongo of the One Shadow Nine Fists."

"Why do you have friends like that?"

"Because those are the only friends to make in YAMI."

"You're…in YAMI?"

"I am YAMI; more specifically I'm the One Shadow."

Miu stayed silent, the beeping of the heart monitor started to quicken as Miu was both excited to be with her father and scared to be in the same room as a YAMI.

"I want to lay it all on the table as I don't want to hide things from you. I almost lost you, when I was told you were hurt I had to stay by your side, and here I have remained since then. I have spent seventeen years away from my only daughter and I don't want to die tomorrow without knowing my daughter today. What I ask is that you come live with me for a while, give me the opportunity to be your father. I know it's a lot to take in, but what do you say?"

Miu stayed quiet, she didn't know what to say, her conflicting emotions tore her judgment one way and the other, and then she remembered something.

"Well grandpa once told me that he would only look after me until I found my father. But if I'm going to live with you, we have to get word to Ryozanpaku, plus I want the fighting between the two to end." She said, her father gave her a big hug,

"Don't worry, my little Miu…I'll send them a message."

ABOUT FOUR MONTHS LATER

Footsteps ran along the hallways of the large and extravagant compound, Miu and her pet kitty Hane, played all down the steps. Saiga watched from the bottom of the stairway with a warm smile splashed on his face,

_**So this is what I've been missing out on all these years. The happy sounds of family echoing though my house,**_ He thought to himself,

_**How lucky father was to have this for seventeen years, and to travel with her as well. What joy I've been denied. It feels like I have a family again.**_

The familiar serenity was broken by a ringing phone. Saiga reached into his pocket and saw the ID,

"I'm sorry Miu, I'll have to take this," said Saiga, quickly making his way outside. Miu respected her father's right to privacy, but her curiosity far outweighed her sense of right and wrong. She ran up the stairs and crept to the open window to listen.

"What do you mean 'he wants to be my disciple'?!" said Saiga in an angry tone Miu hadn't heard before.

"…"

"This complicates things for me."

"…"

"I have to think on this, as I have other people to consider."

"…"

"Yes, I can't just kill him. What if-"

"…"

"Yes."

"…"

"No, he couldn't just be left alone. I need to think on this."

"…"

"Give me two months, we'll have a meeting between the Shadow Fists and you'll have my answer."

"…"

"Keep him at your estate; I'm sure you'll have some use for him, bye."

Upon hanging up, Miu ducked into the hallway and made her way to her room,

_**Who are they talking about?**_ She thought to herself. She picked up Hane and entered her room. The frilly pink shrine to kitties that it was, was the girlie room she always wanted but could never hope to afford.

_**I know he's the One Shadow and all, but I can't shake the feeling that the man he was talking about is in trouble. I want to tell him to let him be, but if I do he'll know I was eavesdropping and he'll get mad.**_ After placing Hane on the floor, Miu walked to the door to tell him anyways. When she opened it her father was already there.

"Miu," he said as Miu jumped back in shock.

"Father, um-" she started as she bashfully touched her index fingers to one another, starring at her father's shoes.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop you know?" said Saiga, sweat dropped down Miu's head,

_**He knows!**_ She thought to herself.

"What was that about?" she asked, brushing her fear aside.

"That was Akira again; a young man came today to become his disciple."

"How does this affect you?"

"The boy is… connected to various people in the martial arts world, if Akira was to take him as a disciple he could die and YAMI will be at war."

"Then why not let him be?"

"It's because of his connections that we can't. We might just have to kill him and prepare for war anyways."

"Don't do that, if war can be avoided then wouldn't that be the better choice?"

"The others of the One Shadow Nine Fists won't go for that, they will want to kill him."

"But that doesn't make sense in the least, just because you are a killing fist that doesn't mean you should just kill him because you can. Your beliefs revolve around death matches, not killing for the sake of killing!"

"You don't know the person, yet you'll fight this hard to save him?"

Miu silently nodded her head, Saiga turned to leave then shot her a look back.

"I'll think about it, until then don't bring it up again." Saiga said, walking down the hallway he began to think to himself.

_**I know she doesn't know who I'm talking about; I made sure to not divulge that information knowing she might overhear. Ether she cares that deeply for people or she feels that strongly for Ryozanpaku's disciple.**_

TWO MONTHS LATER

Miu found herself sitting in her room looking out her window. Her father told her to stay there and stay out of sight, because the One Shadow Nine Fists were meeting to determine the fate of the Demon Fist God and Akira Hongo's guest. Miu sat in her room playing with Hane,

_**I hope that man will be alright, I may not know him but ever since I found out that he might die I can't stop worrying about him. Father told me to stay up here because the Shadow Fists might use me as leverage to stage a coup so I guess I'll stay here. A small part of me thinks it might be Kenichi.**_

Just then she heard a car driving up, she peeked out the window and saw the God Hand, Akira Hongo arrive with his two disciples and a third man, draped in a robe and a black hood over his head. The hooded man was being led by the two disciples to the Yomi room were Kajima spends most of his time when not training.

_**Why do they have him in a hood like that?! It looks like he's being led to his execution! **_She thought, Hongo looked up at Miu's window making Miu duck down immediately,

_**I should be a touch more careful.**_ Time went by and more master class fighters came by until by Miu's count all the masters of YAMI were there, after a while she noticed something.

_**All the master class KI, they're moving outside.**_ Miu peeked out her window and saw the Shadow Fists and Yomi headed to the outdoor training center.

_**What's going on there?**_ She thought curiously.

After a while, all the YAMI and their respective disciples went their separate ways. With the coast clear Miu made her way to the kitchen for a snack. As she passed the couch she noticed Kajima lying down with an ice pack on his stomach,

"Kajima, what happened?" she asked as he stiffly shifted to talk to her.

"Well, as I thought and was forced to confirm, the new disciple is insanely strong." He answered, as he took a sip of his tea nearby.

"You fought him?"

"Yeah, Kokin and I fought him at the same time and he not only dodged our attacks with ease, he took us down with one attack each."

"What?!"

"Kokin got an elbow, I got a kick."

Kajima lifted the ice to reveal a foot-shaped bruise on his abdomen,

_**Well, the man is definitely not Kenichi. How would Kenichi get that strong in such a short period of time? I would have to be dead to get him that motivated,**_ thought Miu.

"Why did you two fight him at once?" asked Miu, Kajima put the ice pack back on,

"We were told by master Saiga to do it, the other Shadow Fists wanted to see how strong he was so they wanted him to fight us to see." Answered Kajima, a pause befell Miu as a frightening thought crossed her mind.

She ran to her father who was now himself in the training ring. Using gymnastic balance rings along with dumbbells balanced on his feet while he hung upside down.

"Hello Miu, do you need something?" he asked, unaffected by the position he was in or splitting his focus.

"Father, what happened with that man who wanted to be Akira Hongo's disciple?" she asked.

"We let him live, then we had a sparring match to demonstrate his might. Everyone was quite impressed."

"I see…does that mean he'll fight Kenichi?"

Saiga jumped off the rings and landed on his feet then putting his hands in the air he caught the weights.

Miu took a closer look at her father and had just noticed that her father wasn't wearing a shirt. What she thought was a gi top was in fact a large, black dragon tattoo outlined in red that encompassed Saiga's entire torso. The tattoo was strange as it left a wide strip of bare skin from his throat to his belt and was made in a way so it could be completely covered by a gi top, kimono, or shirt.

Saiga noticed the shocked look from his daughter,

"It's called '_Ichi Kage Ryu_', it's supposed to represent me, in a way. This is how the leader must distinguish himself in my world." he said.

"I never told you about Kenichi, did I? He ran away from Ryozanpaku," Saiga continued. Miu's eyes went wide,

"What?!" she asked in utter shock.

"With the Demon Fist God still on the loose he wants to avenge you by bringing him to justice."

"But he's nowhere near at that level."

"He felt that the masters of Ryozanpaku refused to train him seriously because they felt bloodlust in his fists so from what I've gathered he ran to the mountains to train on his own. Without a disciple, Ryozanpaku has lots its real clam to the title of 'histories strongest' so Kenichi is in no danger from us."

Miu stepped back with her hand over her heart, without another word she walked out of the training ring and briskly walked back into the compound. Before she knew it she was back in her room. The pink and frilly room, despite being absurdly large, began to feel hot and confined. Miu stepped out onto the balcony.

Miu looked all around at the large and lavished estate and couldn't help but wonder how the masters were doing right now, if they were managing without her around. Then her mind wondered to what was really on her mind.

_**I hope he's okay, **_she thought as she jumped onto the roof to get a better look at the moon. At the very top the moon looked huge and clear; she couldn't help but think of Kenichi at these kinds of times.

_**If he's in the mountains then he can't get mail, but I can send letters to his house.**_ Her hand moved to her lips and she felt her cheeks blush.

_**I want to see him again soon; I want to let him know that I'm okay. I want to let him know that he doesn't need to harbor such feelings of hate. I want to…kiss him again.**_ Miu put both hands over her heart, she knelt on the rooftop.

_**I wonder if he's thinking of me too.**_

**MEANWHILE IN AKIRA HONGO'S ESTATE**

Kenichi clenched his fist until it bled, his ki flared up, and his rage consuming him.

From the main house, Akira Hongo and the Sage Fist looked on, watching the young disciple from afar.

"Well, he's all fired up." said Ogata.

"He's thinking of her again," answered God Hand.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Saiga and Kajima sat around the table as Miu, with a pink apron, preparing them an exquisite meal. Miu served her father a large bowl of rice with a large, warm smile,

"Miu, you don't have to cook so often. I have a private chef who can cook whatever you want," Saiga said, looking down at his large bowl of rice with pork.

"I like cooking! Besides, I don't like people waiting on me hand and foot, that's not how I was raised," she replied, making her way to Kajima's side to serve him.

"You get used to it, and I don't think the chef we have cooks like this master." Said the one eyed fighter, licking his lips and staring at the plate she had served him of fried chicken, spring rolls, seared tofu with snow peas and bacon wrapped vegetables.

As they began to eat, Kajima shamelessly stuffed his face while Saiga and Miu took their time.

"So how did the session go?" asked Saiga. Miu had just bitten into some rice; she daintily covered her mouth with her hand as she talked,

"Well, Kajima is strong and fast. But he focuses so much on the advance attacks and defenses that he leaves himself open to head-on attacks." Miu said taking a sip of her tea. Saiga looked at Kajima, whose mouth was overstuffed with rice and pork.

The one eyed disciple paused mid-chew,

"Honestly Kajima, you can't muster better manners then that?" asked Saiga. He turned to his daughter,

"I didn't mean sparring, I meant the privet tutor I hired for you." Miu swallowed a bite of spring roll,

"Oh, that's what you meant. She was fine; she said I'm far more advanced they she thought at first. I'll be able to catch up to where I need to be by the end of the month." She answered.

"That's next week right?…I think you should go on a trip."

"Huh?"

"I think you've been cooped up here for a while now. As big as my compound is, I'm sure you're going a bit stir crazy."

"It would be nice to go to Ryozanpaku for a bit-"

"NO!"

"?!"

"What I mean is, I don't know if the masters of Ryozanpaku would trust me enough to give you back to me, even if I'm your father I'm also the One Shadow of YAMI and even if you didn't tell them they would be crafty enough to get it out of you somehow. I've arranged for you to go to Okinawa and stay at Akira Hongo's estate for a while. His disciples won't be there and he's the only other master I'd trust with you."

"I don't really know the God Hand too well."

"You'll be fine, even Kajima will go with you just in case the God Hand is busy."

"Well, if you say so. How bad could it be?"

"And Okinawa is very beautiful this time of year, go and have fun, he's the only person of interest on that island so you would be completely safe from any of my enemies. After dinner, you two should pack."

"O-okay father."

Miu got up from her seat,

"I have to check on dissert, I'm making anmitus so save some room." After she left Saiga and Kajima remained silent to hear her footsteps fade into the distance.

"So master, Miu and I will be spending a month in Hongo sensei's Manner?" asked the one eyed disciple, gulping down a mouthful of rice.

"Yes, I need the compound vacant while I train the boy. Also I have to get all the things she picked out, out of here so he won't suspect anything." Answered Saiga, taking a bite out of his spring roll.

"What's he doing right now?" asked Kajima.

"At present he's with the Fist of Brahman, the training is going well last I heard."

"From what Ethan told me, he feels as if his life has no meaning. He's quite downtrodden and yeans for ether death or vengeance."

"Excellent, soon he will have nothing but his grief and when I give him his chance at revenge he will follow YAMI to the ends of the earth."

"That reminds me, she gave me another letter to mail out."

"Is that so?"

"She sends one to Ryozanpaku every week, and Kenichi gets three."

"I don't understand why she sends them, the compound doesn't have an address, and she's still under the impression that Kenichi is in the mountains so she knows we won't get a response. In any case, I want you to destroy it like the others."

"It's quite a shame; the sentiment in it was quite touching."

"You've been reading them?"

"I didn't see the harm in it as I was just going to destroy it like the others."

Saiga stayed silent, he took only a small sip of his tea to wash down the food in his mouth.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Saiga asked, Kajima whipped his mouth of pork and oil,

"Well I don't exactly love her, but I do find her astatically pleasing," said the young disciple. Saiga disappeared and his hand gripped Kajima's shoulder and the one eyed young man went blue in the face with terror.

"I'll say this only once: if you lay one hand on Miu without my permission, I'll kill you in such a way that will redefine the words agony and hell. Do I make myself clear?" asked Saiga, his voice was cold and still as death.

Even though he didn't squeeze Kajima's shoulder, the young disciple was unable to move on account of Saiga's monstrous ki being released. Kajima couldn't talk but only whimper in agreement, with that Saiga appeared back in his seat and took a mouthful of rice with pork.

"Hmm, a home cooked meal is a welcomed change of pace. It helps that Miu's cooking is quite good," Said the One Shadow, taking another mouthful of spring roll before he swallowed his rice.

A month came and went at Hongo's manner, Miu enjoyed her time there despite Akira being quite quiet and Kajima avoiding her every chance he got for some reason. Miu was relieved to come back, when she got there she found her father sitting in the back porch, sipping a warm cup of coffee.

"Father, we're back!" Miu sang happily, Saiga got up and kissed his daughters forehead.

"I'm glad to see you back, how was Hongo?" asked Saiga.

"It was fine; Hongo was quiet and focused most of his time training."

"And Kajima?"

"He avoided me for most of the time there, if it wasn't for the ride over and the ride back I wouldn't have seen him."

"Well that wasn't very nice of him. I'll be sure that next time you go, to have Akira to get more involved."

"Next time?"

"I can't be here all the time; I must go out on business from time to time. I'd rather you be in the care of the God Hand then just out on your own."

"that's understandable. The house is so baron we need to redecorate again, it feels like when I first moved in."

"Sorry, I had some of the Shadow Fists over and the décor you picked out is radically different from my own personal taste."

"Father, why are you outside so early?"

"I just thought that the garden looked so nice; why not enjoy my coffee outside today?"

Miu looked at the lively, green garden with more interest than normal, the flowers were in perfect bloom, the grass had no signs of discoloration, and even the way the potted plants were arranged was much more beautiful.

"The garden, the lawn, everything looks so much more green and well kept. Did you hire a new landscaper?" asked Miu.

"Yes, I tried one out while you were away, but he was absurdly expensive so I don't think I'll hire him again for a while," Saiga lied.

Miu walked around the potted plants but stopped at a particular orchid,

"This is a Snowman King," she whispered to herself,

_**This is the flower Kenichi said reminded him of himself.**_ Miu thought.

"He left that flower after I told him I didn't want it, I'll throw it out," said Saiga. Miu turned to her father,

"NO!" she stuck out her arms and tried to block Saiga from going any farther.

"I really like this one, please let me keep it!" she begged.

Saiga took a long sip of his coffee,

_**Miu hasn't seen or spoken to Kenichi in just over a year and yet she was drawn to the one plant he added, **_thought Saiga,

_**I know she doesn't know what type of plants I have here because she hardly spends time in the garden. Is the connection between them really that strong?**_

FOUR YEARS LATER

The years rolled by for Miu; from her father's compound she graduated high school and has an equivalent of three years college credit. Aside from academic achievement, she has also become a powerful master and has blossomed into a beautiful woman. Though she is strong enough to take care of herself, Saiga still insisted she trained with him to better her advancement. And even after all this time of not seeing him, she still thinks of Kenichi all the time. In fact, she thinks of him more and more as the days go on.

Miu was training in the care of her father as Kajima swung from chain to chain with his toes nearby.

"I forgot to ask, how was your trip to the airport father?" asked Miu while she jumped from the ground to the dangling chain from the ceiling, then swinging herself with a powerful kick.

"It went well Miu; the eagles on the roof are doing very nicely. It's rare for that breed to come too far inland so I tend to worry about the chicks," answered Saiga.

Miu swung from one chain to the wall bouncing off and trying to attack Kajima with a flying kick. Kajima evaded by grabbing another chain and flipping upward. Miu landed on the ground and just outside the door she saw her favorite orchid.

"Hold on you two, the flower is in the sun. Around this time the sunlight can be pretty harsh so let me just move it into the shade," she said, when she walked out the door the flower pot spontaneously cracked in half. Miu suddenly felt very weak and dropped to her knees.

**MEANWHILE IN TIDAT**

_**Damn it, was I ready to fight him? I can barely keep up with him. **_Kenichi thought to himself. He struggled to his feet,

"I w-won't let you b-beat me so easily!" he said, his body screaming in pain.

"You're determination is annoying but I have to admire your guts, however guts alone won't be enough." Said Jenazad. His eyes began to glow and he crouched down, then he pounced forward.

"PERTAMA CINCIN!" he shouted as his fist drove its way into Kenichi's gut.

**BACK AT THE COMPOUND**

Saiga and Kajima rushed to Miu's side,

"Miu are you okay?" asked Kajima, standing beside her to her left. Miu tilted up her head,

"I-I'm fine, I think I just might have slipped," said Miu as she mustered her willpower to give a weak smile.

"B-but Miu, you're crying."

Miu put her hand on her check and touched the tears that ran uncontrollably down her face.

"I-I am?" she asked. Saiga grabbed Kajima from the shoulder and lifted him overhead, his ki exploded out and his rage was visible for all to see,

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he screamed at Kajima, who had gone pale with fear,

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING MASTER, I SWEAR! I WOULD NEVER HURT MIU KNOWING THE CONSEQUENCES!" pleaded Kajima, as his body ran a cold sweat and tears filled the corner of his eye. Saiga growled and tossed Kajima to the ground roughly.

"Go to the house and get Miu some water, now!" barked Saiga, Kajima got up and ran to do his masters bidding.

Saiga knelt down to Miu's side and put a comforting hand on her back,

"Miu, what's wrong?" he asked in a cool, and soothing voice. Miu began to tremble and her face bunched up, she then broke down and hugged her father tightly wailing uncontrollably.

"OH FATHER, I CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL LIKE SOMETHING TERRIBLE IS HAPPENING TO KENICHI!" she cried, Saiga hugged her right back.

"I'm sure Kenichi is alright Miu," Saiga reassured her, knowing full well she was right.

"I JUST GET THE FEELING THAT HE'S HURT OR IN TERRIBLE DANGER AND I'M NOWHERE TO HELP HIM! I wish I was there at his side right now, to let him know that I miss him, that I love him, and that I want him to be safe!"

"I know its tough not being with him my darling, but there is nothing for us to do now but pray for his safety."

With her father in her arms, Miu felt safe. She looked up at the sky and made a mental prayer with all her might and will,

_**Kenichi, come back to me safely. Please don't die!**_

**MEANWHILE IN TIDAT**

Kenichi's eyes shot open and glowed with a powerful, bright light,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as tears filled Kenichi's eyes.

For the next few weeks, Miu fell into a deep depression. She didn't eat much, she didn't sleep much, and she didn't feel like studying or training. She just stayed in her room and played with Hane.

Then one night she decided to go training, after she got dressed she walked out in the hall, but something was off. No matter how far she walked the hallway didn't seem to end and the farther she walked the darker and colder it became. Miu began getting scared, the walls of the hallway started reaching higher and higher and the hallway became more and more narrow.

Suddenly snow began to fall, Miu became panicked she punched the wall with all her might but wasn't able to make a dent. Miu ran down the hall again desperately looking for a way out of the pitch black cold.

She slipped and fell at the foot of an egg shaped door; she curled into a ball next to it as fear began to set in deeper.

Far off in the opposite side of the hall, a light appeared. As it approached the darkness faded, the snow melted, and in its wake grew flowers and trees. Miu looked up and she couldn't quite make out the figure in the brilliant blinding glow. Finally the light reached Miu and a familiar voice spoke to her,

"Miu, you know you'll catch a cold if you sleep in the snow like this." He said, the voice made Miu look up right away, and her heart was light with joy,

"KENICHI!" she shouted jubilantly as he jumped up and hugged him tightly,

"Oh God I missed you so much!" she continued, but then a thought accrued to her.

"Oh, this is a dream isn't it?" she said disappointedly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"But this is different from my other dreams about you. It's so much more vivid. I can make out your facial features, I can hear your voice so clearly, and I can almost feel you."

"That's because we've always had a special connection. Even after so many years, we know each other's hearts."

Miu looked down at Kenichi's feet,

"Kenichi…do you… have you been-?" she said, Kenichi put his hand on her chin and gently brought her eyes to meet his,

"Miu, just like you, I've only ever had eyes for you," he said and Miu blushed heavily. She noticed a black circle on his gi above his heart.

"What's this?" she asked, Kenichi put his hand on it.

"You once told me that in the darkness there is some light, and in the light there is some darkness. Well this is what I needed to finally understand that. In the past five years in order to finally understand what goodness was I needed to understand and overcome evil." He answered, Kenichi took a torch he had slung over his shoulder and placed it in the wall.

"I've missed you terribly, Kenichi. These past few years I've been with my father were so lonely. I've been so worried about you too," said Miu, her big blue eyes started to tear up. Kenichi whipped her eyes.

"You shouldn't worry about me, because I know you're my key out of the darkness," he said. Kenichi grabbed her hand and touched the door with it; the green door began to spread and had the appearance of a blooming flower, with a normal door at the center.

Kenichi opened it and a bright light shined through, Miu shielded her eyes and Kenichi walked in, he turned to speak to Miu, and his eye's glowed with intensity.

"As for missing me, you won't for much longer, because I'm coming very soon," Kenichi turned to face Miu, a smile came across his face and he reached for Miu to take his hand,

"And as for you being lonely, won't you care to join me in the light so I can take you out of the darkness?" he asked. Miu was hesitant as her eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the light, images and colors began to come into focus and then she realized what was behind Kenichi that was the source of the light, it was Ryozanpaku. Miu took his hand and she stepped through the door, when the door closed behind her, she awoke in her bed.

Miu sat up and looked at the hand she took Kenichi's hand with, it tingled.

_**I don't know why,**_ she thought, bringing the hand to her lips,

_**But I have the feeling that my path will cross with Kenichi very soon.**_

Miu had that same dream five more nights in a row after that, each time she had it Kenichi would open the flower door and she would go to Ryozanpaku with him. Each time she had the dream it became more vivid, his voice would become clearer and she swore she could even smell him. On the sixth day, her and her father sat down to have some tea, they were getting ready for some training, at long last. Saiga set his cell phone on the table,

"Sorry, I'm waiting for an important call regarding 'The Eternal Sunset'," he said, sipping his tea lightly. Miu looked to the left and right,

"Where's Kajima?" she asked.

"He's checking the perimeter again; he's paranoid because the Yomi prospective members haven't called him in a few days."

"Isn't that cause for concern?"

"No, we at YAMI don't talk to one another for months at a time so this is something he must get used to now before he becomes a paranoid wreck."

"I really wish you'd stop with The Eternal Sunset, even thought you never told me about it, the way grandfather would talk about it would make it feel so foreboding."

"You shouldn't worry yourself with such things."

"Didn't you say that The Eternal Sunset was on the backburner until the Demon Fist God was killed?"

"I never told you? He's dead; we had him killed weeks ago."

"By who?"

Just then someone kicked in the door and Saiga shot up,

"Stay down until I leave." he whispered to Miu who was seated in a couch facing away from the door.

"Fist of Justice, What are you doing here?! You know no one is allowed to my compound without my say so first! Where is Kajima?!" shouted Saiga, dressed in a black sleeveless karate gi with red accents and his armguards.

"He's tied up with Tanimoto at the moment. So for now it's just you and me." answered the intruder.

_**He sounds familiar; somehow I think I know this person.**_ Thought Miu, Saiga took a step away from Miu toward the intruder,

_**Did father just call him 'Fist of Justice'?**_

"So you did decide to betray YAMI after all. I guess that means Sougetsu helped you, I know you couldn't have done all this yourself."

"You can find out when you see the Shadow Fists in Big Lock."

"If Tanimoto is involved, then I'm guessing it was Sougetsu. I never would've guessed it would be him, Ogata maybe, but not him. A betrayal at this level cannot be tolerated, both of you must be made an example of."

"Stop talking as if you're still in control! YAMI is all but destroyed and all the power you had is almost completely dissolved."

"There is more to our plans then just 'the eternal sunset', did you honestly think I would let years of planning come unraveled as easily as this?"

"There is time to worry about that after I kick the shit out of you!"

_**That sounds like something Sakaki would say! But the voice is too high pitched to be him.**_

"You seem very confident; I guess it can't be helped. I don't want to damage my house so I would prefer if we took this to the garden."

_**Father wants to lead him away from me, this must be a dangerous man.**_

"No! I won't let you choose the battlefield that would be foolish. I'll fight you here and now!"

_**That sounds like a logic Akisame would incorporate.**_

"You are making me angry Fist of Justice."

"Wrong, I'm not fighting you as the Fist of Justice; I'm fighting as Ryozanpaku's number one disciple!"

At that, Miu shot up and looked at the intruder. His hands and feet were wrapped in bandages, he had on some kung fu pants, his gi was white with the kanji of Ryozanpaku over his heart, and his red armguards were still as well polished as the day her and the Elder gave them to him,

"Kenichi?!" she asked in surprise.

Kenichi's mouth was dry as he struggled to say her name,

"M-Mu-Mi-Miu?"

**Another note from writer**

**There you have it, the past five years from Miu's prospective.**

**The final showdown begins next chapter as the full truth comes out to all.**

**Next Chapter- The Revelations of Saiga Furinji**


	17. The Revelations of Saiga Furinji

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Fight! Histories Strongest Disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by Funimation, Weekly Shonen Sunday, TV Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release.**

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback/non-translated foreign language (non attacks)

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

Chapter Zero, Part 0- Before the Letter

**FIVE YEARS AGO: RYOZANPAKU**

"AHHHH! RAHHHH!" screamed Kenichi as he thrashed in the arms of Apachai and Shigure. His hands were bleeding from pounding on the ground so hard.

"Apa, Kenichi will hurt himself if he keeps wiggling!" said the giant Thai fighter.

"GO TO SLEEP!" shouted Sakaki as he punched Kenichi, effectively knocking him out.

"There, at his level he should be out for a few hours," continued the scared Karate master.

The masters of Ryozanpaku sat in the dojo and had an impromptu meeting.

"I've never seen Kenichi like that before, for someone who never has killing intent his bloodlust was dangerously strong," said Akisame.

"COULD YOU BLAME HIM?! THIS IS MIU WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! I DOUBT THERE IS A PERSON AMONG US WHO HASN'T THOUGHT OF DOING SOMETHING THEY'D REGRET LATER REGARDING THE DEMON FIST GOD!" shouted Sakaki.

The elder stayed silent, his hands together in a contemplative manner.

"…I don't think that is Miu," said the elder, everyone looked back at him in surprise.

"I know I may sound like a delusional fool by saying this, but I raised that girl from a baby and something in my heart tells me that the body delivered to us isn't hers."

"Apachai thinks so too, her scent doesn't really match Miu's. She's different but that could be because she was overseas," said Apachai.

"Now that I think about it, Hongo did kind of leave abruptly. Plus he did that thing with his sunglasses when something troubles him," said Sakaki.

"Nobody get too excited," said the elder,

"This is just a gut feeling; it could just be a foolish old man's wishful thinking. The only two people in the world who know for sure are the God Hand, Akira Hongo and the Demon Fist God, Silcardo Jenazad. I have to look into the matter personally, since I'll be asking about the circumstances of Miu's death I think it'd be best to leave Kenichi out of it," he continued.

"Maybe we could…tell Kenichi. It might rid him of his…bloodlust," said Shigure.

"No, we absolutely cannot let him know," protested Akisame.

"If we tell him that it might not be Miu's body in the state he's in there is no telling what he might do, from storming YAMI bases to wildly accusing and picking fights with Yomi. This is all based on a hunch, we won't know for sure until we can get a DNA test and we hardly have the budget for that. In addition if we give him that hope and we turn out to be wrong it will not only ruin his faith in us as his masters, but it would crush his heart in a way he may never recover from. Hellish training is one thing, but I could never do something like that to my disciple," he continued.

"I agree, we will keep this between us. And until Kenichi rids himself of the bloodlust in his fists I don't think any of us should train him," said the elder, the other masters nodded in agreement.

"If he gets mad, if he hate's us, even if he abandons us; the way he is now someone could get killed. 'This is all for his own wellbeing, even if it doesn't feel like it,' this is what we must keep telling ourselves when things look bleak." said Kensei.

**Chapter Seventeen- The Revelations of Saiga Furinji**

Previously on Kenichi: Fist of Justice…

After being welcomed into the One Shadow Nine Fists, Kenichi, now dubbed the Fist of Justice, had his doubts about the path he took. The One Shadow, Saiga Furinji, saw these doubts and enlisted the Fierce Fist God, Sougetsu Ma, to fallow Kenichi and kill him if such feelings should come to surface.

After a powerful dream in which Miu told Kenichi to fight YAMI, he was suddenly approached by Sougetsu ma. Much to his surprise, Sougetsu revealed he was an informant for the anti-YAMI taskforce all along and wished to enlist Kenichi to help him stop the One Shadow Nine Fists evil plans before they come to pass.

After a plan was hatched, Kenichi enlisted the aid of the Shinpaku Alliance. The days that followed were filled with fierce battles between YAMI and Kenichi & the Shinpaku Alliance. With luck, courage, and conviction, the allied forces made their way, unannounced, to the One Shadow's compound. While Sougetsu took care of the underlings, Hermit took down Kajima Satomi, and Kenichi made his way to the One Shadow only to make the most startling discovery of all- Miu Furinji herself…

Miu stepped forward closer to Kenichi, while the young hero took a step back.

"N-n-no, y-you're dead…I saw the body… I-I was," Kenichi couldn't get his thoughts together; he turned to Saiga, who was running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS SAIGA?! USING THE MEMORY OF YOUR DEAD DAUGHTER LIKE THIS!" screamed Kenichi.

Miu calmly walked to Kenichi, she reached his karate gi and folded the collar down to show a yin-yang badge.

"I remember when you traded me a kitty badge for this, I remember when I took you to the general store to remind you where you got it and that I was the one who gave you this. I also remember after Ryuto beat you and took it, that we went back to Ryozanpaku and on the way I put your training weights back on but I bought you some cheesy fish cakes to try and cheer you up," She said.

Kenichi's eyes watered as they took each other's hands, she still had those blue sapphire eyes with the same light that he remembered.

"Miu," he whispered.

It was true, Miu was alive,

"Why did you think I was dead?" she asked Kenichi.

"I can answer that," said Saiga, stepping away from the dining table to the large support beam at the wall.

"This was a day I had hoped would never come." He turned to Kenichi and Miu.

"Both of you know part of the story. Miu was kidnapped by the Demon Fist God and Akira Hongo found her in the jungles of Tidat, but she was alive. She was gravely wounded and he immediately contacted me. I took her out of Tidat and had her wounds treated. Hongo had informed me of your preparations to go to Tidat to retrieve her, but I didn't want to get separated from my daughter again so I devised a plan.

"While I had the best surgeons in the world helping Miu recover I had a girl of her same size, age and completion kidnapped and surgically altered. Using Miu's pre-surgical examinations we documented her bone structure, the placement of moles and birthmarks, her muscle density, even the length of her hair and made a near perfect duplicate of her. There was no sign of scarring or unnatural bruising; even I would have been confused by her appearance alone. The only way to tell the difference would be to a DNA test and after I heard about Ryozanpaku's financial troubles, I knew that wouldn't be an option," Saiga continued.

"You made a fake body?" asked Miu,

"It wasn't a fake body," answered Saiga,

"It was a fake Miu. If I had used a cadaver Akisame and Kensei would have seen right through it. When the fake Miu was ready I had her killed very mercifully. Then I had the God Hand deliver her to you at Ryozanpaku. At the very least I expected them to stop medaling in YAMI affairs for a while; at most with the person in charge of their finances gone I thought Ryozanpaku would be closed down due to bankruptcy.

"What I didn't count on was their disciple abandoning them to join us. Hongo didn't want a new disciple and he didn't want to kill him ether. He wanted to leave you but he wanted my say so first. By this time Miu and I were starting to get along and life was starting to become a joy.

"This complicated things for me. If I let you go you would join with an enemy or go back to Ryozanpaku and it would all start again. If I killed you, there would be the off chance that Miu would find out and she would never forgive me. I couldn't make Hongo make you his disciple alone because he didn't want another disciple; his stubbornness has always been problematic.

"In truth I was leaning toward killing you until I saw the other masters who were interested in you like Ogata and Agaard. That's when I got the idea to make you a communal disciple, and then we saw how strong you were, I took notice when I first laid eyes on you. That's why I had you fight Kokin and Kajima at once, to prove that you had already gotten that strong.

"I also saw something that I had Kajima confirm soon after, you're Saving Fist ways were deeply imbedded in you. In order for you to live up to your potential I had to change that and to do that I had to make you feel that you had no control of your life. I took away your reason for joining in the first place. I had the masters treat you much differently than you would have expected to throw you off balance, I even made them strip you of hope and change what you desired most, from getting justice for Miu to killing Jenazad.

"I didn't, however, take into consideration your personality. You have such a unique ability to gain people's trust and change their way of being, even the Shadow Fists started becoming soft after being exposed to you, you were toxic for YAMI. Then I caught a break, we found Jenazad.

"If you didn't go you'd be labeled a coward and you'd be killed by one of the Shadow Fists. If you went and died, your blood wouldn't be on my hands. If you went and succeeded, then the whole endeavor would have solidified your allegiance with us, or so I thought.

"But when you arrived, I saw the look of regret in your eyes. I knew then that I couldn't read your emotions as well as I thought I could, so I had Sougetsu follow you and gave him the order to kill you if you acted in a suspicious manner. I never thought the Fierce Fist God would be a traitor, not with all the bodies he dropped over the years. So now that it's all out in the open, I guess we don't have to pretend anymore."

In Kenichi's mind, all the pieces fell into place.

"_Kajima won't be joining us as I told him to keep an eye on someone for me."_

"_The sound the Furinji girl made when I cut her down."_

"_W-well, th-the way master Koetsuji put it, it's as if s-someone grabbed the back of her neck and separated her spine, quick and painless…you know, Jenazad told me something interesting. In my fight with him he told me he cut Miu down, why would he say that if the killing blow was a grip that severed her spine? Do you think maybe, is it possible she's still-"_

"_Th-the one shadow, Saiga Furinji, he doesn't make contact with us unless he needs something. If you go unannounced and catch both him and Kajima there…If you get to him; just know that I'm sorry for my involvement."_

Miu looked furiously at her father,

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO KENICHI?!" she said, pointing at Saiga. Kenichi's head was tilted down, his fists were clenched, and his teeth ground against each other,

"YOU LIED TO ME, YOU USED ME!" he screamed in outrage, his eyes shot up and he glared at the One Shadow.

"You let yourself be lied to, you let yourself be used. My allegiance has always been to YAMI, if you came to an organization of killers and criminals with the hopes that you wouldn't be lied to and if you thought that just because you were my daughter's boyfriend I'd grant you special dispensation; then you were a fool to begin with."

"You may have tricked me into being your pawn, but my eyes are open and my mind is clear. I MAY HAVE KILLED THE DEMON FIST GOD, BUT I WON'T LET YOU USE ME AGAIN!" he said, Miu turned to Kenichi in shock,

"You killed Jenazad?!" she asked, Kenichi looked down in shame,

"I thought he killed you, I was just so lost in my pain and anger that I felt I needed to do something. I know now that what I did was wrong, and I've been working to find my key out of the darkness," said Kenichi, his statement made Miu remember her dream and she blushed heavily,

"Kenichi…" said Miu.

"Miu, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe me when I say I will never kill again?"

"Yes."

"Miu, will you stay in my corner in this fight?"

"Yes."

Kenichi turned back to the One Shadow wearing a confident smile on his face,

"Just knowing Miu is alive means that I could die happy!" said Kenichi, Saiga folds his arms and lets out a scoff.

"And die you will," said the One Shadow.

Kenichi pointed at Saiga again,

"YOU'RE WRONG!" he shouts,

"To have Miu at my side means that I can't lose, YOU HEAR ME SAIGA!" Kenichi moved one hand up on top and the other to the bottom, moving them in a circle,

"I…WON'T…LOOOOOOOSE!" screams Kenichi as his ki explodes out, Miu jumps back at the sudden outburst,

_**w-what a powerful ki! I expected Kenichi to be much stronger than before, but not to this extreme! Is this really Kenichi?!**_ Thought Miu.

Saiga unfolded his arms,

_**Impressive, he's using the TENCHI JOUGE that Hongo taught him to condense his Sei ki and use that to increase his attacking power. In addition he learned how to turn off his limiter at will, no doubt that was taught to him by Sougetsu. I guess I should kill him now.**_ He thought, as he got in a fighting stance something got his attention.

_**W-what?! My hands…they're shaking a little. Why is that? I'm not so mad as to tremble; I'm not scared or cold. Is it the boy? Now that I notice, he's not giving off the intent to kill, he's not using SEIDOU GOUI, but something about his power is making my body tremble on its own, it's a little intimidating.**_

Saiga and Kenichi stepped forward,

"SEIKUKEN!" the two men shouted in unison and slowly walked toward one another. Miu couldn't help but find the irony in the situation,

_**This is a fight between two masters of both Ryozanpaku and YAMI. One who abandoned the light for a life of darkness, and another who abandoned the darkness to rejoin the light.**_ She thought to herself.

The two men finally got close enough for their SEIKUKEN'S to overlap.

_**Not yet,**_ thought Saiga,

_**I have to wait until I can get a clean shot at his midsection or head.**_ The one shadow took one step closer, and then his arms disappeared, as did Kenichi's. They attacked too quickly that their arms were blurs. Sparks flew all around from their armguards clashing against one another.

Saiga launched a spinning roundhouse kick and Kenichi jumped over it. The one shadow hastened his assault and Kenichi started to be forced backward.

_**Just like I thought, he's stronger then I am!**_ Thought Kenichi,

_**If I let him back me against the wall I'm dead!**_ Saiga didn't let up on his attack and Kenichi shuffled backward more. Now a mere two meters from the wall, Kenichi needed to think of a way out of this mess. Kenichi leapt up and thruster two fingers to the middle of the One Shadow's forehead,

"SUZUMEBACHI SHISHO!" shouted Kenichi. Saiga brushed the attack aside and went for a spear hand; however there was no body to spear, because Kenichi was clinging to the support beam with his feet.

Kenichi attacked with downward chops from up high, Saiga attacked with a high kick but Kenichi dodged by simply leaning back. Miu watched on in amazement.

_**I never thought Kenichi could have a fight like this with my father, but the amount of thought he put into fighting him today cannot be overlooked. He must have learned to grab onto walls and beams with his feet from Shigure, and to not where his chainmail to help him be a bit more nimble and agile was a wise choice.**_

_**The armguards were a smart choice as my father has his on as well and they better protect against strong attacks like kicks, knees and elbows. To think he did all of this to avenge me...**_ Thought Miu, her cheeks still a little flush.

Kenichi took a step back on the beam as Saiga took a step forward on the ground,

"Was that a very wise move?" asked the one shadow.

"You may have made it difficult to attack your lower body, but I can attack your upper body freely without worrying about knees and kicks too much." Saiga continued, kicking and punching feverishly. Kenichi could only defend as the attacks kept coming at him; he took a step backward and got out of Saiga's range of attack.

Saiga took a step backward,

"Do you think climbing on walls will save you?" asked the One Shadow, as he crouched down and launched himself at Kenichi with a spinning front kick. Kenichi ducked down and dodged the attack and was nearly struck with a downward chop from behind. Kenichi turned backward and saw Saiga had also latched onto the beam.

"H-how did you?" asked a dumbfounded Kenichi,

"I'm a Furinji, nothing is imposable for us." Stated Saiga as he launched a powerful kick at Kenichi, causing the wall beneath him to crack.

Kenichi jumped out of the way and grabbed hold of the ceiling; he spun himself around and latched on the beam upside down. Saiga then jumped from his remaining chunk of beam onto the ceiling. Saiga ran toward Kenichi and went for a spear hand that tore the side of Kenichi's gi.

"I'm getting tired of the games, if you really came to fight me then fight!" said Saiga with a kick to Kenichi's face. Blood dripped down from Kenichi's mouth down the side of his cheek.

_**I have to fight him more seriously than this.**_ Thought Kenichi, clutching his side that had a small cut and whipping the blood from his face.

Saiga kicked forward and Kenichi blocked, he flew backward to the chandelier grabbing hold and spun around. Kenichi released and launched himself at Saiga, aiming a kick to his midsection. The One Shadow blocked and Kenichi grabbed hold of the beam with his other foot. Saiga launched a barrage of punches and Kenichi jumped back.

Saiga lunged forward and Kenichi jumped to the ground, he spun around and jumped off the ground back at Saiga. The One Shadow jumped down as well, Kenichi aimed a kick for Saiga's head but Saiga spun backwards only to launch a kick to Kenichi's ribs. Kenichi blocked with his armguards and caught the One Shadow's kick; he then tossed the leader of YAMI to the back of the dining room and got back in fighting position.

Saiga landed on his feet and stared down Kenichi,

"RYUUSEI SEIKUKEN!" they shouted in unison again. Kenichi and Saiga slowly walked towards one another.

_**I-it's a battle of shockwave orbits!**_ Thought Miu in astonishment; she saw trails flowing from one fighter to the other, almost seeing the possibilities of attacks and counterattacks.

_**To think that Kenichi could fight this way as well, I wouldn't have thought he could do it in just a few years. But still, father is extremely powerful. Could Kenichi win? If not what will my father do to him?!**_

The two stepped closer and closer, now only feet apart. Each trying to read the other rhythm, each trying to get the upper hand, they look in each other's eyes and Kenichi gets a glimpse into Saiga's mind.

_**T-this feeling,**_ though Kenichi as his body ran a chill,

_**It's like the one I got when I looked into the Demon Fist God's eyes! This time it feels different, like I'm looking into a pillar of fire! It's hard to meet his gaze. Is Saiga…?**_ Kenichi couldn't finish his thought, as Saiga tried kicking him in the head.

Kenichi ducked down to dodge, and then he jumped back. Saiga smirked,

"I didn't think that you had RYUUSEI SEIKUKEN mastered to that level. Despite being a Sei type the emotion is too vast to hide, you were able to see it weren't you," said the One Shadow, getting back in his stance,

"I'm absolutely furious with you, Kenichi Shirahama!" he finished in a cold and chilling tone; Saiga lunged forward with his fist. Kenichi blocked, but Saiga immediately attacked again with a knee to the gut.

Kenichi felt like doubling over, but he whipped the blood from his mouth, gritted his teeth and aimed a kick to Saiga's head. The One Shadow easily ducked under and quickly aimed a punch to his midsection, instinctively Kenichi used his armguard to block and the force of the blow sent him to the opposite side of the room.

"What's the matter Fist of… no, you don't deserve to be a Shadow Fist," said Saiga, while he calmly walked to Kenichi.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF YOU; I AM RYOZANPAKU'S NUMBER-ONE DISCIPLE! THAT TITLE HAS MORE HONOR AND WORTH THE ALL OF YAMI PUT TOGETHER!" Kenichi roared, putting up his guard again.

The young martial artist swung a large kick to Saiga; the One Shadow blocked with one arm and swiftly punched Kenichi in the stomach. Kenichi clutched his midsection, desperately trying to catch his breath. Saiga swung wide and his fist met Kenichi's eye socket with a loud pop. This attack sent Kenichi backward on the floor.

Kenichi staggered to his feet and got back into his proper stance. When Kenichi looked at his armguards, he saw his eye, Saiga's punch had turned it a deep red.

"You disappoint me Shirahama," said Saiga,

"You're not giving it your all. If you expected to leave here alive you surely have more strength then this."

_**D-damn, he's much stronger then Jenazad, if I could get him with that move it would be over,**_ thought Kenichi. Saiga attacked with a blinding flurry of kicks, Kenichi only barely managed to dodge them, the attacks left cuts up and down his arms. Finally he had managed to get just a few inches from Saiga. He stuck his hands out against Saiga's abdomen in two parallel lines,

_**This looks like that elbow, what is he-**_ thought Saiga, as he was interrupted by a left punch to the gut.

"MOBYOSHI!" screamed Kenichi as his left fist drove itself into Saiga's midsection. The One Shadow slid ten centimeters until he stopped,

"YOU LITTLE FU-" he said angrily before being interrupted by Kenichi's second attack.

Kenichi stepped forward and his elbow swung in out of nowhere, driving itself into Saiga's ribs,

"YAMI MOBYOSHI!" screamed Kenichi, the attack made the floor crumble, the walls and windows crack, and sent Saiga backward at least twelve meters. Saiga stopped on his feet, slouching down and clutching his ribs. Miu, covered her mouth in disbelief,

"Oh no, father." She whispered.

"W-what a powerful attack! I don't even need to ask, that was the attack you killed Jenazad with, without a doubt!" he said, gaining his composure, much to Kenichi's surprise.

"W-w-what?" asked Kenichi quietly in disbelief.

Saiga stood up straight again, he then stuck his left arm into his karate gi, grabbed his right shoulder and removed it in one swift motion. His left chest had a large, swollen bruise that bled from a spot where the skin had broken. This also revealed to Kenichi for the first time Saiga's large, shadowy, yakuza style dragon tattoo.

"It's already leaving a rather nasty bruise." Said Saiga, touching the bleeding wound on his chest.

Kenichi and Miu were dumbfounded, Kenichi attacked with two of his most powerful attacks yet Saiga remained standing as if nothing had happened.

"I can tell you altered the attack so as not to kill your opponent, aiming just off the heart to send a shock that would stop it for a minute or so, but even if you hadn't altered it I would still be standing here." said the One Shadow, Kenichi put up his guard as Saiga continued.

"Did you really think it would be so easy? I am the leader of YAMI, leader of the One Shadow Nine Fists. I am someone Silcardo Jenazad, Akira Hongo, and Mikumo Kushinada all recognize as their superior. That's because I tower over the rest in power, speed, and endurance. In all honesty I've only been fighting you about 65% serious, but the time has come to make you suffer…I'll hold nothing back and show you no mercy."

Hornet sting- SUZUMEBACHI SHISHO

**Saiga has gotten serious, how will the tide turn now that the One Shadow is fighting at full power. More action, more secrets, more Kenichi!**

**Next Crhapter- Unforgivable**


	18. Unforgivable

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Fight! Histories Strongest Disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by Funimation, Weekly Shonen Sunday, TV Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release.**

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback/non-translated foreign language (non attacks)

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

Chapter Eighteen- Unforgivable

"It's time for to see what a huge mistake you made," said the One Shadow as he put down his guard.

Suddenly Saiga disappeared before Miu's eyes, he then reappeared landing a palm strike to Kenichi's abdomen. Kenichi stumbled backwards, after getting his footing he weakly putting up his guard.

_**S-so fast! **_Thought Kenichi as blood started dripping from his nose.

_**It felt like it was a single attack, but my eyes are better than that. He struck me with his forearm in the chest, and then hit me in the face with a backhand punch, and finally a palm strike to the abdomen. Three attacks in a split second before I could even react. **_He continued.

Kenichi began attacking wildly, trying with all his might to stop Saiga before he got any momentum going. The One Shadow swatted his attacks down with close to no effort,

"RYUUSEI SEIKUKEN is much easier to use when you're not holding back," Said Saiga as he continued his assault.

In a flash Kenichi was struck five times, the force sent Kenichi backward.

_**These attacks, they're so fast that I can hardly make them out! I can't do anything to stop them; I can't counter, I can't evade, I can't even block! How can I be this helpless?!**_ Thought Kenichi, Saiga rushed Kenichi again, kicking him in the ribs, the head and landing two punches to the face.

"I want you to know why I'm so angry with you," said Saiga, stopping just short of one of Kenichi's punches and hit Kenichi with two kicks to the gut and a high kick that sends Kenichi flying.

"It has nothing to do with you betraying YAMI, beating the shadow fists, or even destroying my home in this fight," continued Saiga, with another short burst of punches and kicks. Kenichi's legs were giving out; he could barely keep his guard up. Saiga calmly walked to him and looked him fiercely in the eye,

"I'm furious because you denied me my request to fight outside. I was trying to keep this fight away from my daughter's eyes. Now I have to beat the man she loves to death in front of her, you've ruined my relationship with Miu, and for that you will die horribly. Now stand and take your punishment," said the One Shadow.

The punches and kicks landed here and there on Kenichi, who couldn't even lift his arms in the brutal assault. Gradually Saiga began to land knees and elbows and the attacks began to speed up. Kenichi's bruise riddled body screamed in pain, and Kenichi finally fell unconscious, suddenly a shape slap woke him up,

"Unconsciousness is not a luxury you have, when I think you have suffered enough, then you may rest in peace," said Saiga as he began to beat Kenichi anew.

The One Shadows relentless assault continued, his dizzying onslaught of punches and kicks landed harder and faster as the seconds ticked by. Each time Kenichi started to go limp, Saiga would deliver a sharp strike to the face or head to wake him up. Miu tear soaked eyes watched on as her father mercilessly pounded Kenichi to a bloody pulp. Saiga's arms and legs were mere blurs turning Kenichi's white gi red with his own blood.

Finally the gruesome beating stopped, Kenichi lifelessly fell forward and Saiga put out his foot to his bloody foes chest and kept him from falling to the ground. Saiga said nothing, his calm emotionless eyes said it all, suddenly Saiga spun backward,

"KENICHI, BLOCK!" screamed Miu. Kenichi's body reacted on its own, his armguards rising to his midsection.

"SHINIGAMI NO KAGE!" shouted Saiga, launching a swift kick to Kenichi's midsection. Kenichi successfully blocked it but was sent backward flying through a large stained glass window out into the yard.

Kenichi tumbled onto his back on a bed of flowers and Saiga looked on,

"Because you love him I will forgive you for helping him, but please stay out of this. It is his duel, he issued the challenge, and he must fight on his own," said the One Shadow to Miu, not even bothering to look at her.

"I've always been intrigued by the bond you two share. It seems that no matter how minor the action you two left in the house the other would take notice, whether it be the way Miu usually puts the oranges and lemons back in the fruit bowl after grating the citrus, or the way Kenichi would arrange the flower pots in the garden, it's part of the reason I left you alive, Kenichi. But that bond has lost its novelty," continued the One Shadow.

Saiga reached down and picked Kenichi's limp body up from his arm; bring him up face to face.

Kenichi sharply punched at Saiga's face, to which the One Shadow quickly blocked and gave Kenichi a disrespectful slap, then a backhand slap.

"A commendable effort, but ultimately futile…" said the One Shadow.

"Bear with me a bit longer, your punishment is almost over." he continued, looking Kenichi in his punch-drunk, bloody eyes. Using his free arm, Saiga began to beat on Kenichi again, kicking, elbowing, and punching the young, helpless fighter.

"The most unfortunate thing of this whole endeavor is that I was going to tell you about Miu after the eternal sunset was carried out. I would've even let you court her, if she would have you. All you had to do was show me your loyalty, but you ruined that for yourself…" said Saiga, punching Kenichi in the ribs,

"You've ruined everything…" Saiga lifted Kenichi just a bit higher and let go,

"Now die."

Saiga quickly placed his foot on Kenichi's shoulder and did a powerful back flip motion, his other foot soared upward and hit Kenichi with a merciless kick to the face, whipping his head back.

"IGURUSU HIKO!" called the One Shadow as he landed on his attacking foot and took a step forward. He then thruster both of his hands into Kenichi's midsection,

"KURAI CHIHEISEN!" Kenichi's body whipped forward, his once sad, droopy eyes shot open and went white. Blood spewed from his mouth and splashed onto Saiga's face, mouth, and chest and Kenichi flew backward, landing on his back bouncing off the ground and landing face down in the dirt.

Saiga stood still, waiting to see if Kenichi would rise again. Miu held a horrified look on her face, covering her mouth with both hands as if to hold in a scream, and tears streaming down her cheeks. After a few seconds, Saiga whipped the blood off of his mouth and spat out some that slipped in,

"Self-righteous fool." he quietly hissed as he turned and calmly walked back in the house. His composure was calm; his eyes were still and emotionless. As he walked in he passed a traumatized Miu, stepped to the coffee table in the middle of the room, picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

Miu observed her father, he wasn't looking back at Kenichi, and he wasn't talking to her. Saiga wasn't sad, or hurt, or even happy; it was as if he had just pulled a weed. Saiga hung up the phone and dialed another number, after a few seconds he hung up again and looked over to Miu.

"w-wah, wa-wah," she struggled to say in between sobbing gasps of breath.

"I'm trying to call my contact in the anti-YAMI taskforce. He seems to be ignoring my calls so I think I'll call my contact in the national defense ministry and try and find out why I didn't get a heads up on this troublesome affair," said her father, pointing to Kenichi and the mess outside.

"Then I'll find and kill Sougetsu Ma and his little disciple, I'll call someone to clean up this mess and then someone to replace and repair everything that was destroyed, that window was a gift from the Fist Of Destruction so I'm sure it'll cost me-"

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHY!?" screamed a sobbing Miu, Saiga was calm and still, putting down his phone.

"Why?" she asked again quietly.

Miu dropped to her knees and turned to Kenichi's motionless body,

"Why did he have to suffer so much? All he ever wanted to do was help people; he had a good heart and a beautiful soul."

Saiga tightened his jaw and looked away from his distraught daughter,

"He was so kind and his intentions were pure, I never met anyone like him before, that's why I loved him so much. He never wanted any of this, WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE?!"

Saiga swung and slapped his daughter's face, Miu fell to the ground and rubbed her cheek.

"BE QUIET!" shouted Saiga abruptly, Miu jumped back at the roar of his voice,

"I will not have my own daughter talk to me in such a tone, especially while spouting such NONSENSE!" he barked. He pointed his finger at Kenichi's body,

"This was to be his fate the second he betrayed us. No, the day he entered the world of martial arts, a death at the hands of a superior fighter. If it hadn't been me it would have been any number of people. I knew it, he knew it, my father must have known, and deep down I think you knew it too, he had no business learning martial arts to begin with and those at Ryozanpaku are fools for training him in the first place!

"I tried to make it easier for him, I tried to make him stronger, and he even showed us he was capable of great things by killing the Demon Fist God, but he was too weak to live with taking a life. Maybe I'd feel different if I had thought of him as a man worth trusting, but that just wasn't the case. HE WAS TRASH AND YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT HIM!"

Miu got up from the ground, her eyes covered in shadow,

"You were raised by grandfather like I was, so how is it that you became such a heartless beast?" she asked. Saiga, not shaken by her comment,

"You suddenly ask me that after living with me for so long?" he asked.

"I was afraid that if I knew the answer that I'd lose respect for you, but I couldn't possibly respect you any less then I do right now."

"If you must know, it has to do with your mother. When I met your mother it was love at first sight, but the Kuremisago protested and demanded I prove my worth to see if I was strong enough to court her. I took every test they threw at me and passed them with flying colors. However they then protested on the claim that I was too strong and that she wasn't safe in my care.

"I then stopped trying to appease them and married her against their will, because of that the Kuremisago split in two, those who supported us and those who opposed us. Your mother and I began to fight them and for the longest time we tried not to hurt any of them seriously.

"One day, I fought one rat of a man, a leader in the Kuremisago. After he was beaten he begged me not to kill him, unaware that I was no killer at the time. He swore to me that he would not try and take revenge. Seconds later, not years or months but seconds later when I turned to go he tried to kill me with a throwing star he had hidden in his shirt. My friend who was with me took the attack for me, knowing that if he tried to push me out of the way I would only swat him down, he died.

"In my rage I killed the scum, after I did so I felt nothing. I didn't feel the terrible pain my father told me of. I felt no guilt or remorse, but I felt a relief. How many times did I fight that fool, and now I'd never have to fight him again. I saw an end, I began to accept death matches and even issued some of my own, and a true victory was finally in sight. I didn't see, however, that my world would soon be shaken to the core.

"One day, your mother left me. She didn't agree to the killings and warned me to stop, then one day she took her things and left a note saying that I had changed, how I wasn't the man she fell in love with, and that until I prove I renounced my ways she wouldn't take me back. I was heartbroken, how was I to persuade her if she didn't even leave a clue as to where she was or an address to send letters to. Months passed and I didn't kill a single person, then I found out why she really left, she was pregnant with you.

"She had left me and gave birth in secret to keep me from influencing you with what she considered 'my evil ideals'. However the true betrayal was that she was hiding with the Kuremisago, the very ones that we had been fighting against that opposed our union.

"I was livid; I discovered her hideout, concealed myself and demanded to know where you were. She refused, then she said something I couldn't forgive, she said that they told her I hadn't reformed and she hide you somewhere I would never find you, she said you were better off never knowing me and she wished we never met, so I killed her. I then proceeded to kill all the Kuremisago I could find. It was then that I found out about YAMI and I quickly took the reins and killed the old leaders who opposed me. I then formed the new leadership around me and founded our cardinal rule, 'the loser must obey the winner'."

"So it's for a reason like that you started killing? It's because of that you killed my mother and made me an orphan? It's because of that so many have died and Kenichi had to undergo such a cruel end?"

Miu's eyes began to tear again; she reached back and slapped her father in the face.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU LIED TO ME AND THOSE AT RYOZANPAKU, YOU TOLD THEM I WAS DEAD! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT GIRL JUST TO KEEP ME AT YOUR SIDE! YOU STRUNG KENICHI ALONG KNOWING HE HAD NOTHING TO AVENGE ONLY TO KILL HIM AT YOUR CONVENIENCE! I HATE YOU FATHER!" she shouted. Saiga turned to look at his daughter, his eyes still emotionless,

"Are you done?" he said,

"Yell, scream, cry, curse me, hate me, hit me more if you must, but after you get it out your system get over it. Like it or not at the end of the day I'm your father, the only one you're going to have and nothing will change that. Now if you're finished I'd like to get back to wor-" Saiga froze as his eye shoot out the window, his still eyes went wide,

"I don't believe it!" he whispered to himself. Miu turned and the light in her eyes glowed bright.

"Y-y-you struck Miu," said a trembling voice, struggling from the dirt with one hand, he stood on his knees. Despite the blood lose and the brutal injuries his ki grew higher,

"You m-made Miu c-cry," said an enraged Kenichi, shakily standing on his feet again, holding his left arm,

"I won't…forgive you," he said as a loud crack is heard while he popped his shoulder back in its socket,

"SAIGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"After the beating I gave you, you should be dead. How the hell are you still standing Shirahama?!" asked Saiga, Kenichi winked and drew a cocky smile,

"Heh, I may have no talent for martial arts, but I'm a genius at getting beaten up," laughed Kenichi.

"I recognized your movements; they are the same as Elder's and Miu's. The first move is just like the FURINJI BIG WAVE so in order to lower the power of the attack I dislocated my shoulder and rolled my neck back to cushion the kick. The second attack I didn't expect, it actually knocked me out but the sounds of Miu's crying brought me back. In my mind I lost the first fight, but in yours it's not victory until I'm dead, right?"

"Impressive, I may have underestimated your resilience, but I assure you that you won't be using any more trump cards."

"I have at least one left."

Placing one hand up top and the other down with both palms facing outward, Kenichi moved his hands in a circular motion,

"SEIDOU GOUI!"

**FIVE DAYS AGO- NIGHT**

_In the dead of night in the woods near his home town, Kenichi stood crouched down with his arms in front of him in a blocking position. He was without his shirt and acupuncture needles sticking out of his body to increase his chi flow. Sougetsu Ma and Tanimoto stood by a small pot atop a smoldering fire,_

"_Uncle Ryou taught me this long ago. Back in the old days grand masters would use this method to turn off their disciples limiters. The slightest mistake would cause madness or death so it was done with extreme care," said Sougetsu as he poured the contents of the pot into a small tea cup, he approached Kenichi and handed him the cup,_

"_Drink this medicine, don't waist a drop." Said the fierce fist god, Kenichi drank the contents and his face went sour as the taste of copper, ear wax, and rancid milk filled his mouth. With all his might he drank the whole cup in one gulp._

"_That is disgusting, what's in that?!" he asked as his tongue hung out of his mouth._

"_I think it best to not tell you. Maintain your composure, clear your mind or it won't work!"_

_Kenichi remained in his crouched position, suddenly his mind wandered to sitting to tea with Akisame and the other masters at Ryozanpaku and Miu. That happy thought filled him with a warm feeling of peace; he would give anything to have that day come. Kenichi's ki then shot up, the needles in his skin were expelled and his focus broke._

"_It's done," said Sougetsu, enjoying a long swig from his gourd,_

"_That thought is the motivation to unlock your limiter. Each one of us has something worth fighting for, but the key to unlock your limiter at will is to have something not only worth dying for, but to have something worth striving for or protecting, for a sei type like you this is the key to unlocking your limiter."_

_Kenichi smiled and clenched his fist,_

"_I have the same feeling I had when I fought Jenazad, I know I can win like this!" said Kenichi. Sougetsu tried to drink from his gourd again, but it had run dry, he tossed it over his shoulder and signaled to Hermit to get him another one._

"_There is one other thing I wanted to talk to you about." he said._

"_What Sougetsu sensei?"_

"_You may fair well against the shadow fists the way you are but to fight the one shadow, you have to understand he's on a whole other level of power then the rest of us. Even if it was us two against him we wouldn't stand a chance."_

"_That just doesn't seem possible, but if that's the case what should we do?"_

"_We will do nothing, but you must learn to use the SEIDOU GOUI."_

"_No!"_

"_I know you have an objection to using it, but what if I told you that you already used it."_

"_What?!"_

"_It's true." Said a voice at the edge of the woods, Kenichi and Sougetsu turned to see a bear-sized man walking over to them, the Elder._

"_ELDER!" Kenichi elated, genuine tears of joy formed in his eyes at the sight of his old master who also couldn't help but smile at Kenichi. Suddenly Hayato vanished and reappeared behind Kenichi,_

"_Ho ho ho, you're still too slow." Laughed the elder stroking his beard as Kenichi suddenly realized he was struck in all his vital points with acupuncture needles._

"_If Saiga has kept up with his training, then he would have killed you fifty times by now."_

"_Wait, you know about Saiga and everything he's done?!"_

"…_I'd rather not talk about that mess, if that's alright with you?"_

SHINIGAMI NO KAGE- shadow of the reaper

IGURUSU HIKO- eagles flight

KURAI CHIHEISEN- dark horizon

**Note from writer**

**Had you going I hope, I wanted Kenichi to stay down for a minute or so to let you guys think that maybe I just might have killed him, but you can't kill off the main character like that, how anticlimactic.**

**This portion of the fight was inspired by the final fight from "ninja scroll" and the elfman/sol fight from "fairy tail".**

**I also wanted to show how terrifying Saiga's power could be in contrast to Jenazad. Where Jenazad is like a predator picking apart his pray, Saiga is like a force of nature destroying everything before him with cold indifference.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing, more of the story to come.**

**Next Chapter- The End of The Fight**


	19. The End of the Fight

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Fight! Histories Strongest Disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by Funimation, Weekly Shonen Sunday, TV Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback/non-translated foreign language (non attacks)

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

* * *

Chapter Nineteen - The End of The Fight

_Kenichi removed the needles from his body,_

"_Okay, but I already know how to use SEIDOU GOUI?" asked the young hero,_

"_Sougetsu and I witnessed it first hand when you fought Jenazad." Answered the elder._

"_Y-you saw?!"_

"_Yes, how he toyed with you, how he dismantled you, and how he taunted you with killing Miu."_

"_Elder, I-I'm-"_

"_There is time for that later, as we said. You already know how to use it, all you need to do now is harness it."_

"_But won't that destroy my body and mind?"_

"_I think you can explain it better than me, Sougetsu."_

_Sougetsu reached for his gourd, forgetting he had finished it off._

"_Uncle Ryou once told me when I was young that sei fighters are like fish swimming in the sea, calmly swimming to and fro. Even when excited, their movements are precise and organized to insure their survival. Dou fighters are like birds, explosively flapping their wings to attack their pray and evade their enemies, and just as a bird cannot last in the water, a fish cannot last in the open air. To 'roar as one' and try to breath both ki would effectively shut down your body as if you were drowning, because your body knows which ki is needed to function normally._

"_However, there is a way to utilize both and still stay intact; if you could train your body to not be able to distinguish between the two you could use both simultaneously. The only ones who could do that without training for fifty years or so would be someone with no talent for fighting, because their bodies just can't distinguish the difference they can achieve the taboo and not break."_

"_!"_

_Kenichi looked at the elder and Sougetsu,_

"_If that's the case then why not teach it to me sooner?" asked Kenichi,_

"_Power achieved easily is not appreciated," said the elder,_

"_After the blunder we made with Ogata we didn't want to repeat past mistakes. Aside from that it is a well-kept secret that only a very few know and most who do don't pursue it because training untalented fighters is a daunting task for a sole master, you need constant supervision and training. In order to lighten the load there has to be multiple masters involved and even then progress is slow compared to talented fighters."_

"_So the only reason masters train talented fighters is because it's easier?"_

"_yes." Answered the two masters in unison, a drop of sweat dropped from the back of Kenichi's head,_

_**Master class fighters are kind of lazy, aren't they?**__ Thought Kenichi,_

"_I never taught you such a technique because to use such a thing in a fair fight is a bit of a cheat, on your own strength you could beat any number of fighters, but these are special circumstances," said the elder,_

"_Saiga must be stopped and I don't have the heart to raise my hand in actual combat to my own son, I need you to do this. Let me teach you one last technique, my SEIDOU GOUI."_

* * *

PRESENT TIME

Saiga stood in a fighting stance and Kenichi got in his karate stance,

_**Th-this feeling, my body feels numb in a strange way. It's as if my entire body just got a jolt of electricity. **_Thought Kenichi as he locked eyes with Saiga inside the house, _**Is this how you felt Ryuto? Sho? Is this what it is to 'Roar as One'?**_

"You return from the dead just to take your own life, how foolish of you. In the state you're in if you don't land the kill shot with your first attack you'll wither away immediately," said Saiga as he rushed to Kenichi and aimed his punch to Kenichi's head, Kenichi moved his head to the side and launched a punch of his own.

The punching arms brush against one another and the punches just barely miss their mark. Kenichi immediately followed up with a punched aimed at the abdominal only to be blocked by Saiga.

The One Shadow jumps back, away from Kenichi,

"Heh, looks like we're brothers." Laughed Kenichi, whipping the blood from a cut on his cheek. Saiga whipped his cheek as well and found a bleeding cut on himself.

"He got me?" he asked in astonishment.

Saiga rushed back in and aimed a kick to Kenichi's head, Kenichi ducked down and went for an uppercut, Saiga stepped back dodging it and aimed a high kick at Kenichi again. Kenichi captured the leg and went for a kick of his own only to have his leg captured as well.

Simultaneously, both men let go of the others leg and Kenichi tried for a punch which also got captured by Saiga. Kenichi tried punching with the other arm only to get caught by Saiga again.

Saiga placed both arms beneath his armpits and then drove his fingers into Kenichi's ribs. The sharp pain made Kenichi drive a head butt right into Saiga's nose. Saiga jumped back again, his nose bleeding profusely,

"Your movements should've slowed by now with the use of the SEIDOU GOUI, I guess this means you did what Kensei couldn't and mastered it. However that technique isn't magic, you still have all those injuries I gave you and after your little rush of adrenalin is gone you'll die, so let's see how long you last until then." Said Saiga.

The One Shadow charged at Kenichi again, the young master evaded the attacks and launched a punch of his own at Saiga's face. Saiga quickly blocked Kenichi's attack and forced it away with authority. The one shadow lunged with a sweep kick and Kenichi jumped back.

_**I may have closed the gap considerably, but Saiga is still stronger than me on top of that I could feel my ribs burning while I evaded, SEIDOU GOUI is starting to where off, **_thought the young master as he jumped back into the fray without hesitation, _**even so, losing isn't an option.**_

Saiga kicked high and Kenichi punched low, Saiga punched midway and Kenichi met him head on. Saiga was confident and Kenichi was desperate and neither man was bothering evading the other's attacks anymore. The two punched each other in the face and both men stepped back a bloody mess.

Kenichi aimed a powerful roundhouse kick to Saiga's bruised chest, Saiga took the kick and swept Kenichi's other leg knocking him to the ground. Saiga held fast to Kenichi's foot and tried a powerful kick to his knee. Kenichi placed his foot in the way to block and somersaulted backward back onto his feet. Saiga lunged forward to punch Kenichi in the face but the young hero countered with a punch of his own. Saiga brushed the injury aside and kicked Kenichi in the ribs once more.

"You learn more from losing a fight then you do from winning one, you should really thank an opponent when he defeats you. So I expect a 'thank you' before I kill you." said Saiga as he began to attack again.

Kenichi began to go on the defensive,

_**D-damn, his internal defenses are too strong to be affected by my basic attack, I'll need more time to wear him down and I don't have much longer, I'm starting to succumb to my injuries.**_ Thought Kenichi,

_**I have to think, what would they do in this situation?**_ Saiga continued his assault as Kenichi went deeper into his defenses, finally Saiga seized an opportunity and drove his hand into Kenichi's gut, blood spilled onto the floor and the pain was plain on Kenichi's face.

"KENICHIIII!" screamed an upset Miu, watching her loved one die again at the hands of her father.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW SHIRAHAMA!" proclaimed Saiga victoriously.

Kenichi tilted his head forward,

"T-thank you, master…" he said in a low voice. Alarms started to go off in Saiga's head,

_**Did he actually thank me? Something is off about him. **_Saiga thought, he then paid closer attention to his hand in Kenichi's abdominal,

"Why can't I feel your organs?!" asked the One Shadow in surprise.

Kenichi smiled,

"Sakaki!" he finished as Saiga looked down and saw the reason Kenichi tilted his head forward in the first place: his fist at Saiga's side.

"MOTIONLESS SAND CLOUD BOMB!" shouted Kenichi as his attack hit Saiga dead on and the words of his master rang through his head.

**SAKAKI**

"_A man's worth is determined by whether you have the guts to strike the blow or not in a life-or-death moment."_

_**He used the NAIZOUAGE! Kenichi lifted his organs and made an opening so that father would take the bait and open himself to a counter attack, just like Sakaki did with Hongo!**_ Thought Miu.

Saiga's hand came out of Kenichi's stomach and with Saiga still realign from the attack, Kenichi struck again. With both hands on Saiga's stomach,

"SEI SHIN SUIKYOU SOUSHOU!" Kenichi screamed, Saiga was propelled backward and held his midsection, genuine pain and anger in his face, then Kenichi thought of the words of his Kenpo master.

**KENSEI**

"_Kenichi, there are only three things you need in a fight; courage, faith, and your fists!"_

_**He's aiming for my midsection; if he keeps this up I might be in danger of losing!**_ Thought Saiga.

The One Shadow charged in, and launched a punch at Kenichi's stomach wound. Kenichi rolled below the punch and struck Saiga with a powerful slashing chop,

"KOUSAKA PEEL…CUT!" yelled Kenichi as his attack actually broke the tattooed side of the one shadow and made him bleed.

**SHIGURE**

"_For martial artists, fear is a…weapon! It's a…detector! A true martial artist can use his fear to avoid danger in the very last moment…get used to your fear Kenichi. This way, your weakness becomes your…weapon!"_

Undeterred, Saiga fought on. Kenichi reached out his hand and raised his ki, Kenichi went left Saiga went right, Kenichi went low and Saiga jumped up. Then Kenichi reached up and Saiga went down hard under his own power,

"SHIN KOKYUU NAGE!" called Kenichi.

**AKISAME**

"_Talented individuals, you can find them anywhere. If you're asking if all prodigies succeed the answer is no! However, all accomplished martial artists share one common similarity! That is conviction! You have that characteristic."_

Saiga kicked at Kenichi to get some space, he then got back up, albeit slower than before.

"How dare you look down on me, you talentless wretch!" said the One Shadow, kicking high at Kenichi. The young master ducked down and launched another powerful attack to Saiga's midsection.

"APANCH!"

**APACHAI**

"_Apa! Don't listen to his provocations! Kenichi has redefined the words endurance and effort. Reach deeper than the mountains, higher than the ocean, and hit the enemy as if you were punching through him!"_

Saiga bled from his mouth as he was sent flying to the top of the room. He clung to the ceiling in a crouched position, holding his gut with his free hand, and looked on as Kenichi shot him a glare of intensity. His breath quickened as the thoughts raced though his head.

_**How can this boy keep fighting like this when I **__**know**__** he has severe internal injuries?**_

_**Where does he get this strength?!**_

_**Why…**_

_**Why does his…**_

_**Why does his aura make me tremble?!**_ Saiga jumped down and was poised to attack and Kenichi raised his ki even higher. Out of reflex Saiga blocked his midsection,

_**He made me block, don't tell me-**_ Kenichi kicked up and he broke through his defense and launched one last move.

"KOURI NUKIIIIII!"

**HAYATO**

"_Kenichi, the most important thing in fighting is courage! Without courage, you won't be able to stay calm and find your opponent's openings! Without courage, your strength will be held back! Without courage, your technique will never work! If you have none, then you have to train yourself, because practice is the key to everything!"_

"**HISTORIES STRONGEST COMBO!"**

The ferocious kick sent a shockwave all though out the room, the chandelier shattered as did the rest of the windows on that side of the compound. The ground beneath them gave way to their immense might as Kenichi poured all his strength, heart and soul into that attack. Saiga could feel his internal strength shatter as well, as blood spewed from his mouth.

Saiga fell to the floor with a thud; Kenichi gripped his stomach wound as he gasped for air. To Kenichi's astonishment, Saiga struggled to his knees looking up at him.

"s-see it...I…y-you-" he said before collapsing on the ground,

"Y-you remind me…of my old man…no wonder…you make me…tremble." He finished.

Kenichi rose to his feet and limped over to Saiga's side,

"Kill me." commanded the one shadow.

"No, 'the loser must obey the winner' remember." Said Kenichi.

"Fu fu fu, I knew that would be…used against me one day."

"Surrender to the authorities, tell them everything about YAMI and their plans. Allow yourself to be incarcerated and serve your time to the end. You are never allowed to raise your hand to another again, even in self defense. If you need something to do to pass the time in jail, try gardening. YAMI is no more!"

"You even worded it so I can't…twist the words around. Fine, I'll…respect your wishes. Just…keep Miu safe for me."

With that Saiga fell unconscious, Miu rushed to Kenichi's side as he dropped down to one knee with an anguished expression on his face.

"Kenichi!" she cried as she cradled him in her arms.

"Miu…I'm so happy…you're alive!" he answered, a half smile on his face.

"OH MY GOD, LOOK AT THESE WOUNDS!"

"It's okay…I can die happy…just knowing you're alive."

"DON'T BE SO SELFISH! WHAT ABOUT MY HAPPINESS?! How can I live happily knowing you're dead?!"

"I'm sorry Miu…I wish I had been stronger to…protect you. At the very least I have the strength to finally tell you…that I love you."

"I love you too!"

Miu leaned in and kissed Kenichi on the lips, though the taste of blood was present Kenichi could feel it so clearly. In his mind and dreams he has kissed those lips a thousand times over, as Miu had his. Imagining the sensation, but as it happened their expectations were blown away. The warmth, the softness, the fragrance of her breath and body; they were far more than anything he ever imagined. In one instant, the two hearts, the two souls united in a glorious moment in which they freely celebrated their reunion and love, surely this was a moment worth dying for. Suddenly he stopped moving and went limp.

Kenichi slipped into unconsciousness as well, Miu held him tightly. Miu had just been reunited with the man she loved; she would not let it end like this.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!" she screamed in desperation.

Suddenly the door swung open, slowly making his way in limped Tanimoto, the Kenpo master was wrapped from shoulder to waist in bandages as well as a large bandage wrapped around his head almost like a bandana.

"Furinji?! I thought you were dead! Hey, is that Shirahama?!" he said.

"Sorry I'm late, as a doctor I had to patch up Tanimoto before I could get here. Oh dear, is he unconscious?" asked a voice coming through the door,

"Can't he finish a single battle of life or death without being nearly killed?" he continued, stroking his mustache,

"Honestly, what a troublesome disciple I have."

* * *

**Note from writer**

**Sorry I didn't make this one too long, I had originally thought of making the fight between Saiga and Kenichi two chapters, but Saiga at 100% and Kenichi's revival were too good to go in mid chapter.**

**The quotes are all from the anime/manga, finding an inspirational/useful Apachai quote was hard as hell. I must have re-read the whole manga twice just looking for one deep, solid line, which I did not, so I took four of his best ones instead and arranged them to make some sort of sense.**

**Next will be the final chapter, I really enjoyed all the fights and drama, I'll get all mushy next chapter.**

**Next Chapter- Where the Mighty Gather**


	20. Where the Mighty Gather

**The following is a non-profit fan made parody, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Fight! Histories Strongest Disciple Ryozanpaku are all owned by Funimation, Weekly Shonen Sunday, TV Tokyo, and Matsuena Syun. Please support the official release.**

_**Bold italics**_ = thought

_Italics_ = flashback/non-translated foreign language (non attacks)

CAPS = shouting/names of attacks when spoken

Underline = added emphasis

Chapter Twenty- Where The Mighty Gather

The sound of beeping medical equipment was heard in the background. The smell of herbal medicine was faint in the air but was over powered by the smell of cheep fabric softener used in the sheets of the beds. Kenichi tried to open his eyes but one of them was covered in bandages. He looked up at the ceiling and a warm sense of peace washed through him.

"That ceiling, I know that ceiling," He said to himself, a tear starting to form in the corner of his eye.

"I'm home."

"And you almost didn't make it here either." Said a voice in the next bed, the curtain dividing the beds was drawn and Kensei Ma was lying in the bed next to Kenichi, wrapped almost from head to toe in bandages.

"Master Ma?! What happened to you?!"

"Well we were asked to take part in the raids against YAMI along with you. Akisame would follow your group to the one shadows compound, and someone else would have to fight Mikumo Kushinada, we all drew straws and I won.

"so you fought Mikumo?"

A satisfied grin came across Kensei's face,

"There are things in this world you can only learn from an older gal." said the leaches master. A drop of sweat formed on the back of Kenichi's head.

_**Part of me thinks some of those injuries are well earned.**_ Thought Kenichi to himself.

Kenichi reached up and touched his wrapped eye.

"You still have two, don't worry," said Kensei,

"But it was a close one, if Sougetsu and Akisame weren't there in time you'd have to find an eye patch for yourself." He continued.

Kenichi tried to sit up in the bed, but was still in quite a bit of pain,

"Ouch! It's no use." He said, plopping back in bed.

"you shouldn't try getting back up, you took quite the thrashing you know."

"how long have I been asleep?"

"about three days, if you'd like my professional opinion, you need to rest some more."

"okay master."

"and drink the medicine I made you over there. It'll help."

Kenichi looked to his right and saw a tea cup full of the medicine Kensei was talking about, and in one large gulp he drank the disgusting concoction.

"Blah, so will the medicine heal me quicker?" asked Kenichi, rubbing him mouth.

"no, it'll put you asleep for a few days so you don't further aggravate your wounds."

"WHAT!? But I-" mid sentence, Kenichi plopped back into bed and was instantly knocked out.

Three days later, Kenichi awakes from his medically induced slumber, and finds Kensei, Akisame and Miu at his bed side.

"KENICHI!" shouted Miu joyously, hugging Kenichi around the neck. Kenichi hugged her right back,

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said, unaware that she was smothering him in her breasts.

"Miu, I don't think he can breathe," said the jujitsu master. Miu let Kenichi go, his body went limp and his nose bled.

"Oh no, did I aggravate his wounds?" she asked. Kensei approached with a small cup of medicine,

"Don't worry; my medicine can wake the dead." He said.

Before he could do anything Kenichi sprung back to life,

"YOU'RE NOT GIVING ME ANY MORE MEDICINE!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed. "Ow, I'm still in this kind of shape?" he continued.

"It was a close call for a while; you lost a lot of blood along with the fractured bones, the internal injuries, the damage done to your eye, not to mention the concussions and surgery. However you managed to pull through with flying colors," said Akisame giving thumbs up.

"Thank you masters, I think I'm well enough to walk around now. I'd like to take a look at the place," said Kenichi.

Kenichi and Miu walked outside of Akisame's bone setting clinic and looked at Ryozanpaku, it's as if they had never left it. Sakaki was practicing his punches on the post. Apachai was kicking a punching bag and Shigure was playing with Tochumaru who was riding Hane like a horse, saddle and all.

Shigure looked over and saw them,

"Kenichi's…up!" she said, standing and pointing in their direction.

"APAPAPA, Kenichi's alive! Hooray, now Sakaki can go to sleep normally!" cheered Apachai. Sakaki tapped Apachai on the head with his fist.

"DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT, YOU BLOCK HEAD!" he responded angrily, then turned to Kenichi,

"Oy oy, I should be pretty pissed at you for kicking Hongo's ass and sending him to jail. Seeing as how you're trained by me, I guess it could be argued that in a way it was me who kicked his ass, so I'll let it slide," he continued.

"That makes no…sense," said Shigure.

From behind the bushes someone approached, without warning the person attacked Kenichi with a drop kick.

"I found an opening!" she cried. Kenichi blocked with one hand and somehow spun her around to land on her feet.

"All these years of crazy training has conditioned my body to expect anything so unless you're at a very high level, you won't land a-" Kenichi stopped mid sentence and shrieked when he discovered who the assailant was. Though she was taller and more curvaceous he could recognize that angry look in a split second,

"H-h-h-Honoka?!" he continued.

"Idiot big brother, I was supposed to rescue you! why did you have to go and free yourself from captivity! This whole year of training was for nothing now!" She screamed.

That last part made Kenichi freeze,

"t-training?" he repeated.

"Yes," said a voice from the main dojo.

"She was quite distraught after you had ran away so she came here for training. We told her like you, she had to wait until she was 16. That didn't stop her from sneaking some techniques from Apachai and Shigure from time to time. Her goal was to free you from YAMI, but before she got strong enough to do so you freed yourself," said the elder, coming to the door.

"This place still seems in need of repairs," said Kenichi, looking around at the continued dilapidated state of the dojo.

"What happened to the money I sent you guys?" he continued. Sakaki nervously scratched his head,

"Akisame didn't want to use that sort of money on the dojo, so I used it on pachinko and beer." Said the scar-faced karate master.

"that was almost half a million dollars in US currency! Are you saying that you spent it all on gambling and beer?!" shouted Kenichi, Sakaki simply laughed care free.

_**These guys are as worry free with money as ever. **_Kenichi thought to himself.

"Father liked the money you sent us," chimed Honoka,

"Every time he opened one of the packages you sent us he'd say 'my son has become a successful man like me'." she continued, mimicking her father's voice and mannerisms to the t.

"Miu, why don't you and Honoka go spar out here while the rest of us have a chat inside?" asked the elder.

The masters sat with three to one side and two at the other, elder at the head and Kenichi in the middle. The elder let out a big sigh and turned his head to an empty mat at the end next to Shigure,

"…Saiga," he said,

"No words can express the sorrow in a parents heart when their child has lost his was so completely," the elder turned to Kenichi, tears formed in the corners of his eyes and a smile became visible.

"However, no words can express the joy in a parents heart when his children find their way back from the darkness." He continued, bowing to Kenichi,

"Thank you, for bringing back Miu and all you've done I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

The masters looked on with smiles and pride, and Kenichi couldn't help but blush.

"Aw shucks." Was all Kenichi could say in response.

"With that out of the way, we have to talk about Jenazad. You took his life," said the elder getting back up.

"yes, I could tell you any kind of excuse but the fact is I killed him. His lifeless body is etched into my memory, when I looked down at what I had done I was torn apart with shame, even more so when I saw the gi that was given to me with so much love by my masters soaked in his blood. I tried washing it off, but I knew that wouldn't change what I had done. I don't expect you to forgive me, and I don't expect you to take me back, but for what it's worth I'm sorry." Said Kenichi, all the masters looked on and soaked in his words.

"You know Kenichi," Kensei said, breaking the silence,

"When I had my duel with my brother, I was ready to let him die in that fire."

"Well," added Sakaki,

"Now that I think about it, I have kicked the shit out of a few people and just left them there, not to mention the guys I buried alive in the desert. Some of them could be dead."

"no…comment." Said Shigure.

"sob, sob, Apachai never killed anyone, but Apachai has given people career ending injuries that devastated families. It haunts Apachai to this very day." Said the Death God of Thai Boxing.

"you already know about me and Shigure's father." Said Akisame.

The elder stayed silent,

"In my youth," he began to say hanging his head,

"I was the leader of YAMI." Everyone in the room was shocked,

"it's not something I'm proud of, and the only other people from those days who'd remember would be Mikumo Kushinada and Sehrul Rahman, but the fact remains. In those days I was responsible for many deaths and unspeakable atrocities that will haunt me for the rest of my days. By the time I realized what a mess I had made of things, the monster I created became almost too powerful to stop. Part of me thinks that Saiga's fall from grace was a sort of reprimand from God for my own sins. I too regret what I have done, but in spite of all we have done, we cannot let you back into Ryozanpaku."

Kenichi felt his heart sink,

"Because in our hearts, you never left," continued the elder.

"We've all done things we regret and wished we could change," said Akisame.

"That's part of being human. The fact you feel remorse and wish to make things right means your heart is in the right place, just don't do it again."

"Just one other thing," added Kensei,

"You're a tad too experienced to be our disciple anymore."

"With that being said," said the elder,

"My son's mat has been empty for quite some time; would you do me the honor of taking his place as a master of Ryozanpaku?"

Kenichi's wounds seemed to melt away as Kenichi's body swelled with excitement and joy, he was extremely touched at the sentiment and tears formed in his eyes.

"It's an honor I don't deserve, but offering me such a thing, it would be rude to turn it down. I accept." he answered, hiding the quiver in his voice.

After the meeting, Kenichi walked over to Miu and Honoka.

"I hope you don't mind, I made a phone call while you were in there." Said Miu, as at the gates of Ryozanpaku came in the Shinpaku Alliance. Siegfried and Rachel Stanly walked in hand-in-hand, Chikage threw up a peace sign, Ethan was carrying his sister's purse, Thor had his enormous arm around Freya and Takeda was in front of them all with Rimi, Seta, and Hayami.

"How shameful, an organization full of fighters and not one Karate user," said Hayami,

"You know, I always thought that." Said Sakaki.

"I think what Hayami is trying to say is we wouldn't mind teaching a karate class or two, now that we have nothing but time." Said Seta.

"What about Kokin and Kajima?" asked Kenichi.

"Those miserable bastards refused their masters requests and remained in Big Lock, what a lack of respect!" said Hayami.

Chikage tugged on Kenichi's shirt,

"Band-aid," she said,

"I surrendered like you told me," she asked, looking at him with her big, child mode eyes.

"Thank you Chikage, I'm glad it went so peacefully with you," answered Shirahama,

"Where's Tanimoto?"

"Nacchi's right here!" answered Honoka, clinging to his arm, much to Hermits disapproval.

"We're in love!" she continued.

"You've made my life a living hell, Kenichi." Growled Tanimoto, shooting a death gaze at his long time rival. Renka charged in after them,

"No you don't! I won't lose to likes of you!" screamed Renka as she grabbed hold of Tanimoto's other arm.

"Let go Renka, I saw him first!" yelled Honoka, pulling Tanimoto away from Renka.

"Look, a YAMI hit man!" shouted Hermit. While everyone's attention was diverted away from him, he broke free from Honoka and Renka and leapt clear out of Ryozanpaku's courtyard.

"Nyaa!" screamed Renka as she chased after him, her cat-like characteristics taking over.

"I see that Renka still has a habit of chasing moving objects." Said Kenichi out loud,

"JUST YOU WAIT RENKA! SOME DAY I'LL BE A MASTER AND YOU WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE TO BE ABLE TO CHASE HIM LIKE THAT!" screamed Honoka, jumping up and down in a fit.

Kenichi looked at his friends and saw Rachel and Siegfried holding hands,

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" he screamed.

"We're engaged! 3" said Rachel, as Siegfried twirled her about like a dancer.

"I have found in her the inspiration of a life time; she is truly the love of my life! The Juliet to my Romeo, Cleopatra to my Mark Anthony, Helen of Troy to my Paris, Isolde to my Tristan!" he sang as they danced about.

"NONE OF THOSE HAD HAPPY ENDINGS!" screamed Kenichi.

"Relax Kenichi," said Rachel, putting her hand on his shoulder,

"Believe it or not, our feelings are true. For the first time in a long time I truly feel happy." said the mistress of Lucha.

"thank you all for coming, I truly feel like I've come home. Where is Niijima, I was hoping to talk to him about something?" asked the young master. Suddenly, a familiar clawed hand grasped his shoulder yet again.

"I've been here the whole time!" he said.

"Didn't you see him in the corner of the clinic?" asked Miu.

"this demon learned to hide his presence," laughed Kenichi nervously,

"I want to talk to you about the future of the Shinpaku Alliance, it's time to truly make it Shinpaku!" he continued.

Ryozanpaku

A place where masters in the practice of martial arts gather. Masters, who have little fondness for the trends that have turned martial arts into sports. people do not regard this place as a dojo, but rather a catalyst for the saving fist way of martial arts.

The karate master, who earned himself the nickname of the 100th dan in street fighting.

Shio Sakaki.

"How am I going to kick Hongo's ass now? I suppose I could break into prison and fight him."

The grim reaper of secret Muay Thai boxing,

Apachai Hopachai.

"APAPAPA! Hello, we have your child hostage."

Master of all Chinese Kenpo,

Kensei Ma.

"I'll be dreaming of Mikumo tonight again."

The warrior philosopher and master of Jujitsu,

Akisame Koetsuji.

"I feel like Kenichi has forgotten something important."

Prodigy of swords and weaponry,

Shigure Kosaka.

"Kenichi can still learn…weapons."

The feather that cuts the wind,

Miu Furinji.

"Kenichi and I can date now, right?"

The invincible superman and elder of the dojo,

Hayato Furinji.

"If you ever want to marry Miu, first you have to defeat me!"

Master of the Gaki style of martial art he claims anyone can lean and former first disciple of Ryozanpaku,

Kenichi Shirahama.

"Ehh?! But I rescued her from captivity!"

And their disciple and Kenichi's little sister,

Honoka Shirahama.

"Hey gramps, stop being mean to my big brother!"

Ryozanpaku has had some troubles with finance and in the past had almost gone bankrupt, however their newest master devised a way to change all that with the help of his friends.

The Shinpaku Alliance,

A fast growing academy for martial arts to help children at risk of becoming delinquents to better focus their energy in a positive way, and to help weak and bullied children to defend themselves.

Leader, co-founder, and all around creepy person known as 'Demon king' and 'water imp',

Haruo Niijima,

"WHAHAHAHA, I have so many strong people as my pawns!"

The illustrious left and undefeated boxing champ,

Takeda Ikki,

"Things are going good with Rimi so far, she makes things…interesting."

The solitary Master of Hard Kenpo,

Natsu Tanimoto,

"It is hard to pick between the two. Why do I still associate with these idiots?"

The cat-like Mistress of Soft Kenpo,

Renka Ma,

"First Miu, now Honoka, will I ever have a competition free relationship?!"

The similarly cat-like mistress of Taekwondo,

Kisara Nanjo,

"I'm still on my honey moon, we come back next month."

The immortal composer,

Hibiki Kugenin,

"The wedding at the Oscar's was a smash hit! I got a contract to do the score for a major American production company, lalalaaa "

Master of combat sumo and champion for the cubby men of the world,

Chiaki Yuma,

"Valkyries, get the chanko ready! It's time to celebrate!"

Mistress of Jojutsu and leader of the Valkyries,

Kaname Kugatachi,

"Don't judge me for liking big guys until you've been held by big, strong arms."

Mistress of Kushinada style Jujitsu,

Chikage Kushinada,

"I've been playing Othello with band-aids sister, she's a monster."

The mistress of Lucha Libre and wife to Siegfried,

Rachel Stanley,

"I got a movie deal because of the show, I'm going to be the center of attention 3"

Silent Master of Kalarippayattu and brother of Rachel,

Ethan Stanley,

Rachel: "I'm taking my brothers turn to speak too3"

The twin Dragon masters of Karate,

Seta and Hayami,

Hayami: "hell yeah! We got a kick ass nickname!"

Seta: "I got top billing, I've got no complaints."

Low level master of Judo,

Ukita Kozo,

"Are you kidding me, I only get one line the whole story?! Wait, low level?"

Mistress of ancient Martial arts,

Rimi Kokorone,

Rimi: "Rimi can't wait to put these pictures on her blog X-D"

Takeda: "H-hey! You said that camera was off!"

Using his place as co-leader of the Shinpaku alliance, Kenichi uses the funds made from disciples to finance Ryozanpaku. In addition, Ryozanpaku will be recognized as a super advanced and selective satellite of the alliance. Only those with the most heart, courage, and conviction will go and become one of history's strongest disciples.

Kenichi stood before the elder in the courtyard of Ryozanpaku,

"So if I ever hope to marry Miu, I have to defeat you?" he asked. All the other masters looked on, as well as Miu and Honoka.

"Try your best Kenichi!" shouted Miu.

"You can do it big brother! Show him what you're made of!" shouted Honoka.

"Very well Kenichi," said the elder as he cocked his hand back.

"Here we go!" the elders hand moved as quickly as lightning. Kenichi trusted his fist at full force to the elder. The two clashed and the shock made a cloud of dust surround them.

As the dust settled, the elders hand was covering Kenichi's fist,

"Paper beats rock." He started calmly. Kenichi felt a bead of sweat form on the back of his head, as did Honoka.

"I thought they were going to fight." said Honoka to Miu.

"The masters of Ryozanpaku aren't allowed to fight one another." Answered Miu.

"w-what?! You mean I could have challenged you to date Miu a long time ago and it would only be a match of rock paper scissors?!" exclaimed Kenichi.

"Did you think that when I said, 'if you ever want to marry Miu, you have to defeat me.' that I meant in a fight? What every gave you that impression?" asked the elder.

" AHHHHHHHH!" Kenichi screamed in frustration,

"Don't think this will be easy, the Elder has never lost in this ether. That's why we never play him," Chimed in Kensei.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenichi screamed again.

"Now I remember," intruded Akisame,

"Kenichi, did you ever take care of the armed division of YAMI?" asked the Jujitsu master, Kenichi stayed silent as he felt a rabbit run across the field of his mind, only to scream in frustration again as he had forgotten all about them.

Kenichi: "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

The end

For now.

**Note from writer**

**And with this the final chapter of the story is posted. I made a promise to myself that I would finish this story no matter what. I was open to new ideas, but I would stick to my guns as far as plot went.**

**First off I'd like to thank those of you who read my story, and especially those who commented, you really are the ones who helped mold it.**

**I don't know if I mentioned this before but this was my first fan fiction, I got the idea to do this story when Miu was kidnapped by Jenazad in the story and I thought, "I wonder if he'll kill her, what would happen?" and this was my interpretation of what I think would happen.**

**I tried to keep the characters in cannon as well as details in the story accurate, such as food, animals, translations, and units of measurement. (I'm American, we don't really use the metric system.)**

**I will write a sequel in the future, in the mean time I have the skeleton of a plot so I haven't really written anything down, I also have plans to write a few other fan fic's: two Fairy Tail, one DBZ, and I'm actually working on an origin story about Jenazad that will be rated M, I'm really going to let my hair down with this one. I also posted a challenge on the forum. **

**I know not everyone agreed with the direction in which the story went, but this was the same Kenichi from the anime/manga. While it would be believable he could kill someone for killing Miu, he couldn't be a killer forever. At his core, Kenichi's just has too much heart.**

**I also thought of ending it when he killed Jenazad, but what would Kenichi do then? The next logical step up would be Ryozanpaku or YAMI, and YAMI just seemed like the logical choice for an enemy. And with that it was a choice between Kenichi taking over YAMI or him attempting to redeem himself.**

**Miu being alive was a decision I made early on, in the manga I noticed Saiga's desire to keep Miu safe so I made it look like he was kind of doing something but not really to hint that he was kind of indifferent to it because he already knew Miu was safe.**

**From the start, after I made the decision to make Saiga the main antagonist, I didn't want Kenichi and the One Shadow to have a healthy, close relationship. Instead I wanted Saiga to be hard on Kenichi, to recognize his strength but to kind detest him for having such a close bond with Miu. Saiga was also to be a warped version of the elder, I don't know if that came across clearly or not.**

**I left the eternal sunset ambiguous because anything I came up with I didn't feel could do it justice, and this way it has a whole "suitcase from pulp fiction" feel.**

**Questions, comments, criticisms, recommendations, reviews, I will answer any and all PM's, and I'm a firm believer of not erasing reviews, so as long and you don't troll me I'll leave it up.**

**Thank you all for reading, God bless.**

**Thank you to my readers outside of the US, I had no idea my story made it to the UK or Australia and other places.**


End file.
